When Death Is the Only Way Out
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Shock runs through the Cullen Family as word of Bella's death reaches them. The family is torn apart by guilt and conflict and more than one man feels responsible But who was the girl in the Bookshop? What really happened that night? Who can save the 'dead' girl and her father now? When their protectors are as dangerous to their safety as their pursuers? B/J
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was raining, but then it nearly always rained in Forks, Washington. This time though it seemed appropriate as we stood by the graveside and watched the coffins slowly lowered into the grave. Shocked and grieving faces watched in silence as a single red rose landed on the polished lid of the smaller of the two. There were sobs from a black clothed woman as she was next and by the time we had finished both lids were obscured by long stemmed roses, red and white. As the crowd started to disperse a solitary figure stood motionless, gazing down with guilt on his face, this should never have happened and he was to blame. Realizing this he stood alone a moment longer before turning and walking away, away from the grave, away from the mourners, away from his only reason for living, into the dripping trees that ringed the churchyard.

Rose

The first we knew of the tragedy was a scream of horror followed by feet down the staircase.

"Shes dead, Bella's dead"

At first we didn't believe her. How could this be? After we had left to keep her safe, how could she be dead? Carlisle saw the truth of Esme's words in her expression.

"I was looking on the net at the news for Seattle and there was an article about it."

Carlisle picked up the phone and dialed the Police Station in Forks. The Deputy who answered knew him and while surprised to hear his voice was able to confirm the news article. Not only was Bella dead, but her father too. They had been driving to the Airport, Bella was to visit her Mother in Florida when the brakes failed on a large truck hauling logs, it smashed into the cruiser launching it over the bridge and into the water below. Charlie had died instantly but Bella they discovered had been trapped by her twisted and jammed seat belt and unable to free herself, had drowned. The whole town was in mourning and the funeral was taking place the next day.

Carlisle

Everyone looked at me as I replaced the receiver, Emmett shocked into immobility, Rose stony faced and Esme heaving with dry sobs. That left three members of the family unaware of what had happened, Edward whose whereabouts were a mystery to us and Jasper who had left after the incident at the birthday party, despite entreaties from Alice to stay. I had tried to reason with him, tell him we didn't blame him for the attack but he was unable to live with the guilt and one day he had just vanished. One bag was all he took, his books, his guitar, everything else, was left behind neatly packed away in his closet. He hadn't contacted us since and Alice had been unable to locate him, it was as if he had simply vanished from the planet. She too had left later, unable to stay here with all the memories, she had moved abroad. Only once had she contacted us to say she was settled and had found her mate in a nomad called Antonio. They were going to travel but she had bad news too. Since she had left us she couldn't see any of our futures or anyone she had known before. It was as if a veil had fallen across her gift and it left her saddened.

"I'd better contact Edward, I'm sure he'll want to know"

"Are we going to the funeral?"

Emmett was the last person I expected to want to go to a funeral but as Rose nodded I realized they had already made their decision.

"I think we should Carlisle, especially now people are aware we know."

So Esme was in agreement. I nodded,

"I'll ring the hospital to arrange cover, Rose would you let Edward know, he can make his own decision and arrangements then.

Rose

It was hard contacting my brother as he hardly ever answered his cell phone but I was in luck. Edward didn't want to talk, he'd been acting really strange since he broke up with Bella, it was almost as if he blamed her for the separation which was crazy. Despite all that he, agreed to meet us in Forks for the funeral, asking if Alice would be there. I knew he missed her probably most of all but I had to tell him no, she had declined our offer of hospitality. She and Antonio were traveling in Russia and didn't have time or the inclination to break their journey. As she had explained,

"If one was alive I would have tried to be there Rose, but whats the point? There's no one to offer condolences to, only her mother and we never really knew her did we? I'll send some flowers though. Give my love to the family."

And then she was gone, my bubbly sister was very serious and sad these days despite telling us how happy she was with her mate.

The one person we couldn't contact was Jasper although we did try. I'm not sure why we felt it was so important that he know, he and Bella hadn't known each other well and to my knowledge he'd never spoken to her Father. I guess it was so he would know that he hadn't destroyed her, fate had taken care of that instead.

When we arrived at the Church for the Service there were lots of whispers which we ignored and dark looks which we also chose not to notice. The Cullens may have broken her heart but we hadn't killed her. Her Mothers Husband got up during the service and spoke about Bella while Harry Clearwater said a few words about Charlie. There were a lot of uniforms there although it was decided not to have a Police Burial Service as he and Bella were being buried together. I saw Mike, Angela, Eric and a lot of our other old school friends, all looked devastated and only Angela came over to speak as we stood waiting at the graveside,

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you here, especially Edward. It was such a shock poor Bella, and Charlie of course, and after all that nasty business was cleared up too."

"Nasty business?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Her Father was suspended for a while, they said he was taking bribes from some drug dealer in Seattle. It was rubbish obviously, and he was cleared but it was a nasty few months."

"When was this?"

"Only a few months before they died. They had planned a holiday together to celebrate, in Hawaii, and Bella was excited about it. I think she was missing the sun since Edward left, she still loved him you know. She never dated anyone else, not even Jake. She just turned her back on her Quileute friends altogether and she didn't hang out with us either, not any longer. Still, its over and she's at peace now. I feel sorry for the driver of the truck that hit them, it turned out someone had tampered with his brakes. He was lucky to escape with his life. As the truck followed the Cruiser over the edge he jumped out, broke his pelvis and shattered his left leg but at least he survived"

"Did they ever find out who did it?"

"No, some said it was just a prank gone wrong, others the driver's ex wife's new boyfriend wanting him out of the way. Who knows? And I guess it doesn't matter to them anyway"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edward

Rose told me what Angela had said when she came to stand beside me. Poor Bella, I'd left her to keep her safe and yet if I'd stayed maybe she and her Father would still be alive. I felt guilty, despite being thousands of miles away when the accident happened. The crazy thing was that I still loved her just as much as ever, I'd never stopped thinking about her and struggled to stay away while truly believing I was doing the right thing. I was guilty of more than breaking her heart, I'd broken our family apart too. By forcing them to leave without a goodbye I had burdened them with a guilt they could do nothing about. The only person I didn't feel sorry for was Jasper, he had supplied his own cross to carry. He'd shown me how fragile Bella was, how dangerous our world, and made my mind up for me. Alice lost her partner, not her mate or he couldn't have gone the way he did. While I stood deep in thought Rose followed the other mourners away from the grave. It was hard walking away from her again but this time my leaving wouldn't cause her pain, only me and I had an eternity to live with it, her legacy to me.

Rose

We didn't stay at the house very long, just long enough to speak to Renee and Phil. She had met Carlisle and Alice in Phoenix after James had almost killed Bella and they talked for a short while after he introduced us and gave her Alice's apologies. Back at the hotel in Seattle we sat silent, all wrapped in our own thoughts. I knew Emmett was grieving, he'd loved Bella as a little Sister and missed her terribly. While I'd never liked her much even I wouldn't have wished such an end on her. She deserved a life, the kind of life that had been torn from me, but now hers was over while mine went on, frozen, but still a life and better than the alternative. Emmett took my hand and I cuddled him listening to the conversation between Carlisle and Esme.

"Renee was too upset to say much but she did tell me Bella was finally getting her life back on track, she'd taken Edwards leaving very hard. Luckily she never asked why we had left without a word. I thought she was going to speak to him at the graveside but she got called away by Phil and I think she got involved with the Quileutes who were there. Harry and Billy were especially cut up and Jake never stopped crying, I knew he had a soft spot for Bella. Poor boy"

Esme's voice was soft but full of grief too.

"Do you think Edward will come to see us before he leaves again?"

"He said not, his flight leaves in a couple of hours and I know he was very upset"

"If he hadn't made us abandon Bella like he did maybe she'd still be alive"

Esme turned hearing the anger and bitterness in Emmett's words. She knew he had been furious when Carlisle backed Edwards request but he had never spoken to her like that before.

Carlisle

I knew Emmett was upset but that was no excuse for rudeness, especially to his mother, and I snapped at him,

"Emmett apologize to Esme now. There is never an excuse to be rude."

He shot to his feet,

"It's about time we stopped pussy footing around. Edward was wrong, you were wrong, and I was wrong for listening to him, and letting you persuade me I was doing the right thing. He destroyed this family with his stupid embargo and now I can never say sorry to Bella for the way I left. I can't live like this any longer Carlisle. You were wrong and you should have admitted it, but you and Esme are still so wrapped up in Edward the "Perfect Son" that you don't see it. Rose, I'm leaving, I can't stay with these hypocrites any longer."

"Emmett that's enough, you're just being abusive now. Emotions are running high and you need to cool down. Just remember that this mess started because of Jasper's actions, not Edwards. He was trying to keep Bella safe by leaving and he thought a clean break would be best all round."

"Well he was wrong and so are you. Jasper made a mistake true, but he has to live with that and the condemnation that came from the rest of us, especially you. You couldn't wait to tell him how much he had disgraced you and damaged the family. It's your fault he left, your fault Alice left because she couldn't stand being here without him. I used to look up to you Carlisle, you were my model for life but guess what, no more."

He turned and dropping Rose's hand stomped upstairs.

"Rose, talk to him, make him see he's being unreasonable dear. He'll cool off and apologize, things get said in the heat of the moment but he really shouldn't have been so rude to his Father."

Rose

I'd listened to all the hurt and anger, so long held back, pour out of my Husbands mouth and he was right. Everything he'd said was true, Carlisle wasn't the perfect man any longer, he'd shown his bias for Edward, over-riding our concerns and unhappiness with the decision that had been made."

"I'm sorry Esme but I agree with Emmett. We were wrong and you still won't admit it"

I ran up the stairs where Emmett was busy packing his stuff, as I walked in he looked at me with a mixture of anger and sheepishness,

"Sorry Rose I should have talked to you before I went off like that but they make me sick, so self opinionated. I can't stay here and I really hope you are prepared to come away with me"

I smiled and nodded,

"You were right Em, I just wish I'd said something earlier. Let me pack or we wont be able to wear any of the clothes"

He looked at the twisted heap of shirts he had been stuffing in a bag too small to hold them in his temper and grinned.

"Sure. I'll get the truck out ready."

Emmett

Carlisle was waiting for me in the garage.

"Emmett I was hoping maybe you'd calmed down a little. We don't want you to leave, we don't want to lose Rose or you. Please reconsider. I know you are upset, its been a very upsetting day for all of us Son"

"No. I didn't see you or Esme show much emotion at the service. I don't think either of you cared as much about Bella's death as you did in the fact that Darling Edward wasn't coming to visit before he took off again, back to his little Painfest"

"That's unfair Emmett. Esme is heartbroken about Bella but Edward is her son and she misses him in the same way she misses Alice."

"Aren't you missing someone Carlisle or doesn't Jasper warrant a mention? Not once have I heard his name since he left, it's as if he never existed. He hurt too."

Carlisle looked away but he never answered me and I knew he had washed his hands of Jasper as soon as he was out the door, after his private chat with him to try to convince Jasper to stay. Or did he? We only had his word for that conversation, after all he'd had it while the rest of us were out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rose

Esme begged us to stay as I came down stairs with the bags but I just shook my head. Emmett had finally made his stand and I stood with him.

"Sorry Esme, where my Mate goes I go, besides he's right."

She watched us leave from the porch steps alone, Carlisle had obviously decided he was finished with us. Maybe he hoped once we'd left Edward would return. I had my doubts but we'd see.

"So where are we going?"

Emmett touched the side of his nose and I knew he was up to something,

"Wait and see Rosie my love"

He only ever called me that when he was plotting a surprise but I sat back and let him drive in silence. It was good to see him without that furrow between the eyes. It had been there ever since we left Forks and I expected it would always be there but going to the funeral and finally telling Carlisle what he thought seemed to have liberated him. When we pulled up at the Airport I looked at him suspiciously,

"Did you plan this?"

"Yes, but before we heard about Bella and her Dad. It was going to be a surprise for you. I had to change the tickets but I hope you're going to enjoy it."

Emmett

I knew Rose had wanted to visit Paris for years and I'd finally got round to organising a trip as a belated Anniversary present, well for one of our anniversaries, I'd lost count of the number of times we'd got married, reaffirming our love for each other. Each time I'd taken her to a different city but somehow Paris had always been missed. When Rose saw our destination she squealed in delight and threw her arms around me,

"Oh Em, Paris? Can we go up the Eiffel Tower? Visit Notre Dame? Take a boat ride up the Seine?"

"Anything you want my love. Then we'll need to think about where we're going to live. But for the next two weeks your wish is my command"

Rose

I was so excited and when I saw the hotel suite Em had arranged I could have cried with joy. We had a balcony overlooking Sacre Coeur which was beautiful when lit up at night. Of course there was a price to pay but I was more than willing and we were late setting out the next day for our first Sight Seeing trip. Paris was even more wonderful than I'd imagined. As we walked along the Champs Elysees I looked in the shop windows thinking how much Alice would have loved the Boutiques and suddenly I missed her. Em saw something in one of the shops and left me to dive across the road, so I stood waiting by the window of a high class Book Shop and gazed absently through the window. I caught a glimpse of someone at the desk, a girl who reminded me of Bella, then Em called me over holding out a box wrapped in pretty paper with a scarlet bow.

Emmett

I was keen to see Roses reaction to the present I'd bought her for our anniversary and watched eagerly as she opened it, tying the ribbon round her wrist.

"Oh Emmett"

She carefully took the ring from its blue velvet cushion and put it on, moving her hand to see the stone catch the light.

"It reminded me of you."

I kissed her cheek looking at the solitaire diamond in its rose gold setting. It looked like I'd made a good choice.

Rose

Emmett had booked us on a River Trip that evening and to see the sights all lit up from the water was magical, the reflections in the water shimmering as the boats wake disturbed its surface. I looked at my ring and it reminded me of the girl in the Bookshop.

"Emmett, while I was waiting for you this morning I saw a girl who reminded me of Bella, it gave me the shivers."

"Yeah, I still think about her too. I just wish things had turned out differently, I never got a chance to apologise."

We stood together looking down at the water and talking about the past, how Bella had changed everything.

"You know we wont be going back to Carlisle?"

I nodded, I was sorry in a way but things hadn't been the same since Edward had made us leave Forks.

"Where would you like to live Rose?"

I looked around me,

"How about here for a while. We could get a flat in the city and spend some time really exploring, the night life is supposed to be good too."

"If it makes my Rose happy, anything."

Emmett

Just to show I meant what I'd said on the boat trip I rang round the next day and got us three flats to look round. Rose had a beaming smile when I told her and we left both excited to be looking for a new beginning. The first flat was too small and the view not spectacular enough, the second was on the left bank which we preferred but again it was too small, the third was just right. It had a view over the Seine and Rose fell in love with it so we took a years lease and were able to move in the following month. Esme had called a few times still trying to get us to return but it was no good, we had come to a parting of the ways. When I told her we had rented a flat in Paris she offered to come over and decorate and furnish it but I knew Rose had her own ideas and for once she was going to get the opportunity to do it her way. Esme was upset by that but I didn't really care any longer, Rose was my main concern now, and making her happy. I did suggest they might like to visit later in the year and she jumped on that, maybe visiting for Christmas.

Rose

It was fun decorating the new flat and buying some of furniture of our own. The place had been furnished but it was a little too fancy for my taste so we made a deal with the owner. We would pay the storage costs for anything we didn't like and at the end of the year if we didn't renew the lease we would put it back as it had been. By the time I had finished it looked beautiful, furnished mainly from the antique markets and shops that abounded in the city. There was just one thing that still needed to be done. Jasper had got Emmett into reading and I'd bought him a huge bookcase that needed a few books to start him off. He was into Military History, Crime Thrillers, Nature, and Sport, so I decided to take him on a book buying spree. We went in and out of the book stores all day and made various purchases, arranging for them to be delivered to the flat in the next few days. He was still looking for Military History books when I remembered the shop on the Champs Elysees and decide to try there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose

It was getting late by now so we hurried to the shop and wandered in, it smelled of paper and old bindings and was full to the ceiling with thousands of books, all split into categories. I left Em at the History section and went to browse the craft area, I'd thought of trying my hand at making my own jewelry and was looking for any books on the subject.

"Hello Rose"

I whirled to see Jasper standing beside me holding a book in his hand.

I was so delighted to see him again that I hugged him close ignoring the stares from another couple who were browsing this section.

"Jazz, it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much."

He smiled at this and I stood back to run a critical eye over him, obviously overall he looked the same as always but there were a few subtle differences. There was a sadness in his eyes, a bitter twist to his lip and I knew he still blamed himself for what had happened.

"Are the others here?"

He looked round expectantly but wary.

"Just Emmett. We left home Jazz, Alice went a long time ago, and Edward never came back until the funeral."

"Funeral?"

"I guess you didn't know. We couldn't contact you and we only found out by a fluke ourselves. Bella's dead, and her father Chief Swan"

His face seemed to go even more pale if that were possible and he looked horrified,

"Dead, how?"

"A Traffic Accident. Their car was hit by a huge Logging Truck and knocked into the river."

He didn't say anything but I saw it in his expression, if he hadn't attacked then Edward would have been with Bella and she'd still be alive.

"Come back with us this evening, its been too long since we saw you. Where are you living now?"

"Around"

That meant he had nowhere and going by the state of his faded jeans and well-worn shirt I guessed he had become a nomad, just roaming.

"We rented a flat here in the city, come back and spend a few nights with us, please. Em will be really happy to see you."

He looked doubtful but then heard Ems booming voice shatter the quiet.

"Jazz"

He took Jasper in a bear hug.

"Great to see you again. Come on home with us, I've got some great books coming. You'll be green with envy"

I expected he would, he'd left his extensive collection back at the house when he went and Emmett had taken and packed his stuff and put it in storage.

Jasper

When I saw Rose I almost left before she saw me, I had no idea how I would be received but I was lonely and they were the first familiar faces I'd seen in a really long while. I'd gone to Peter and Charlotte for a while but I couldn't settle, guilt made me move on and keep moving. I couldn't outrun it but I could keep it at my back if I moved often enough. I thought Europe might keep me amused with all its history and that worked to a degree but the guilt would finally overtake me and force me to move on again. I was tired, of being constantly on the move, of being alone, of the nagging ache the guilt induced, so I accepted their invitation. It would be good to have someone to talk to for a while, to be among friends and the closest thing to family I had. When the guilt finally caught up once more I would move on again but this respite might give me a little peace.

Emmett

We walked back together but I noticed Jazz hanging back as if he didn't really belong and I guess to a degree he didn't. He wasn't like the rest of us, so serious, so full of horrific memories, and the guilt he insisted on shouldering at being the cause of Edward leaving Bella. He threw his rucksack in the corner of the spare room and went to get a shower while Rose and I sat waiting for him,

"He's really down Rose. I wonder if he'd consider staying with us a while."

"I don't think Jazz stays anywhere very long 's trying to outrun his Demons but he doesn't stand a chance considering they live inside his own mind. I feel so sorry for him"

"Don't Rose. I deserve my demons"

He came back in, wearing a fresh set of clothes and toweling his hair,

"I don't think you do Jazz, will you stay a few days? Please"

He sighed and looked round,

"I like what you've done here Rose. Very tasteful, Esme would be proud of you"

I laughed at that,

"I don't think we're her favorite people right now. We had words, or at least I did before we left."

"Really? Not over me I hope. I've done enough damage as it is."

Rose

Nothing we could say was going to make him feel any better. I guess the only one who could have absolved him from his guilt was Bella and he would never hear the words from her now. No one would ever hear her again and that made me sad, a young life cut so tragically short. Emmett and Jazz went to the bookcase so I went into the spare room and took the clothes out of his bag ready to throw them in the washer. They were clean but smelled musty as if they stayed in there just too long. I put the empty bag on the bed but as I dropped it a small plastic folder dropped out and lay there, Bella and Alice's smiling faces looking up at me. Hearing they were deep in conversation I picked the folder up guiltily and opened it. Besides the photograph there was a poem written in faded ink and some quotes scribbled on the other side of the paper and that was all.

Song At Capri by Sara Teasdale

When beauty grows too great to bear  
How shall I ease me of its ache,  
For beauty more than bitterness  
Makes the heart break.

Now while I watch the dreaming sea  
With isles like flowers against her breast,  
Only one voice in all the world  
Could give me rest.

"No love can hurt as much as the love that can never be, and no thought can hurt as much as the thought of a love that could (might) have been."

The worst thing is holding on to someone who doesn't want to be held on to."

"It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does."

"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."

I read them quickly and put the folder back into the rucksack before shutting the door quietly. The guys were still talking, Jazz opening a book at a certain page to illustrate something and now I'd seen his innermost thoughts I felt even sorrier for him although I hadn't had time to think about what it all meant, yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rose

Emmett was happy to go hunting with Jasper, he'd missed the friendly rivalry and I think Jazz was glad to have company for a change so I stayed behind, not worried because I wanted time to think, and besides the books from the different stores were going to be delivered the next morning and the guys had to go a fair distance in their search for prey. It was the only drawback to being a vegetarian in the middle of a city and I was pleased Jazz had kept to that. Feeling like a voyeur I went back to take the folder from his rucksack, the paper with the poem was still there but the photograph was missing. He was obviously carrying it in his pocket. I folded his freshly laundered clothes in a neat pile on the bed and looked at the poem once more, feeling sad. Poor Jazz, as I had thought the only one who could have saved him from himself was Bella and she could never do it now. Reading the quotes I wondered if he'd known Alice wasn't his mate after all or why write such words? Loving someone who doesn't love you, trying to hold on to them. His whole life must have seemed to fall around him. As he was still in love with Alice I didn't see any way of releasing him from his feelings, Alice was now with her true mate and Bella dead. The thought of him enduring such loneliness and pain for eternity made me want to cry.

Emmett

It was great to go hunting with Jazz again although he wasn't his old self. I did get a few smiles from him and once we'd quenched our thirst we sat down to talk.

"So Jazz, what are you doing with your self these days? You know you can stay with us if you like"

"Thank you Em but I don't think it would be a good idea, I'm not very good company these days."

"You might feel better if you weren't alone though"

"Maybe, but I don't stay anywhere for long, I like to wander."

"You have plans after Paris?"

"I didn't but I might go back to Forks, see the graves."

"Not a good idea to go back man. You carry enough guilt as it is."

"Its my only chance to apologise Em, I have to take it"

"You aren't responsible for her death Jazz. If anyone is to blame its Edward for his stupid injunction against speaking to her again. I wonder what might have happened if we'd hung around"

"Don't. You have nothing to blame yourself for. I'm the one who started the catastrophe."

"I was glad to see you still hunting animals I'll admit"

"I couldn't go back to hunting humans, that would have been the ultimate betrayal. She was my last slip."

Rose

The books started to arrive mid morning and I left them in their wrappings hoping it might entice Jazz to stay a little longer. The last to arrive were the books from the shop on the Champs Elysees. As I stacked them with the others I caught a whiff of a scent I was familiar with. Taking a deep breath I ran to the door and shouted to the Delivery Guy.

"These books, do you know the shop?"

"I work there, why is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wondered if there was an American girl working there."

He thought about this,

"I don't know, I only do deliveries so unless someone gives me the books I don't see the Sales People."

I was glad his English was good because my French still needed a lot of work, Emmett was far better.

"Oh, thanks anyway."

"No problem. Would you like me to ask when I get back and let you know?"

I shook my head

"No. That's OK"

I went back in and walked over to the books breathing in but the scent seemed to have disappeared and I wondered if I'd imagined it after seeing the girl the other day. Smiling at my wishful thinking I turned the TV on, checking out the news.

Emmett

We made our way back slowly, and I knew Jazz wouldn't be staying long, his misery was only too evident in his demeanour. He'd told me laughing bitterly that Peter had more or less kicked him out when he got too depressed himself.

"It spills over Em. I can't help it but being with you and Rose has helped."

"Then stay a while Jazz please"

"I'll think about it but we should get back. Don't you have some new acquisitions to show me?"

"Oh yeah. By the way your stuff is in storage. I arranged it for you after you left. Remind me to give you the address and key when we get back"

"I don't want them Em. I have nowhere to put them. Take what you want and give the rest to Goodwill."

I shook my head,

"You'll have a base one day Jazz and your things will be waiting for you."

He didn't say anything and the discussion was closed.

When we got back Rose was waiting with some news,

"You know the Book Shop on the Champs Elysees? The last one we went to? It caught fire, burned to the ground, they think it was arson."

"Don't tell me. My books hadn't arrived. Damn!"

"No they're here, it was a while after the Delivery Guy left. I saw it on the news."

Emmett went to the stack of books,

"Shower, then we get to open the Christmas presents early. Guests first Jazz."

"Em, its months till Christmas"

"Yeah I know isn't it great!"

Jazz went into the bathroom and I dragged Em out to the elevator riding down slowly

"Where we going Rose? Shouldn't you have told Jazz we were going out?"

His puzzled expression soon disappeared when I told him about the trace of Bella's scent.

"Rose, you thought you saw her now you think you smelled her. Its wishful thinking girl. Don't say anything to Jazz he's having enough trouble as it is."

"Why do you think we took the elevator stupid"

"Oh right. Well let's get back before he misses us."

On the ground floor the doors slid open and the Delivery Guy from earlier got in, smiling as he recognised me.

"Oh, Did you hear about the fire Madame?"

I nodded,

"Yes I saw it on the TV. Was anyone hurt?"

"I'm afraid so, two Sales People were in there at the time and the fire took hold so quickly they never had time to get out. That's why I came back to see you"

"Sorry?"

"You asked me about an American girl who worked in the shop."

Emmett sighed heavily scowling at me

"Yes I did but you didn't know."

"I asked when I got back. Luckily I left with another delivery just before the fire. There was an American girl working there, she'd been at the shop for only a couple of months."

"Was she in the store when the fire started?"

"No. She'd gone on her Lunch Break earlier than usual."

My mouth went dry as I asked,

"What was her name?"

"Cathy Earnshaw"

"What?"

"Cathy Earnshaw"

"Thank you very much. Do you know where she lives?"

He shook his head as I handed him some Euro's and he left.

"Emmett I didn't dream it, that was Bella I saw and her scent I smelled"

"Rose please."

I ignored him and hit the button for our floor, he might not believe me but we had a guest who might!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

I knew there was something wrong when I heard Rose and Em leave and I wondered if it was my fault, but they had both been genuinely pleased to see me so I didn't think so. When I came out of the shower I noticed my clothes neatly piled on the bed and had to smile. It had been a long time since anyone cared enough to do anything for me and I appreciated the gesture. I wondered if she'd seen the folder in my bag, not that it mattered, the important item was in my pants pocket. I slipped it out and looked at the faces, both so happy and both smiles wiped from their faces by me, both lost to me. I ran a finger across the protective plastic covering the photo then transferred it to my clean pants. I heard them come back in and felt Emmett's anger and frustration while Rose felt confused but excited. I walked into the sitting room,

"Is someone going to fill me in on the mystery?"

Emmett looked at Rose angrily and shook his head but she flicked her hair back with a hand and pursed her lips.

"Something strange has happened Jazz and I'd like to run it by you. Em thinks I'm going crazy but I don't agree."

"OK. I'm listening"

She told me what she thought she'd seen, the scent on the books and the delivery guy's information. I thought Em was probably right until she told me the name.

"Cathy Earnshaw?"

It was a character from her favourite book!

"You think Bella's still alive? That the accident was staged for some reason? Why?"

Rose

At least He was willing to listen to me,

"I have no idea, but I know what I smelled."

He went over to the books but couldn't smell anyone familiar, just whoever had handled the book, leather, and aged paper.

"Where's the wrapper?"

I found it in the bin and gave it to him, holding it by the very edge, for him to smell.

Jasper

I wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking but I thought I could smell Bella's scent very faintly. If it was her then there had to be a reason for her needing to be dead.

"Do you think the fire was another attempt to kill her? What about Charlie? We have too many questions and no answers."

She nodded her agreement,

"So what to we do Jazz?"

"You're asking me?"

"You're the only one who has any idea of how to track people. What can we do?"

I thought about this, going on the assumption that Bella was alive we had a few key questions,

Why was it necessary for her to appear dead?

Who had been, or was still, looking for her?

Who had set up the phoney ID for her?

We needed at least some of these questions answered before we could act.

"How exactly did the accident happen? And who identified the bodies?"

She closed her eyes recalling the conversation in the Cullen house,

"It was a truck hauling logs with brake failure. The brakes had been tampered with but they never found out who by. The car was hit and then pushed into the river. Charlie died instantly but Bella was trapped by her seat belt and drowned. I don't know who identified the bodies"

Emmett interrupted,

"Well it wasn't Renee or Phil. I heard them talking to Carlisle. I think it was Dental Records because the car caught fire before it went over, Charlie was carrying a can of petrol in the back."

I shook my head,

"Never. He was far too careful to do that. But it was a convenient way to disguise the bodies and Dental Records can be switched. So we have one or two unknown bodies substituted for Bella and possibly Charlie. Now we need to know why."

"Just a minute. The article on the internet said Charlie had just been cleared of taking bribes from a drug dealer"

"Again, never. Either he was set up or he refused a bribe and was killed for his refusal to help. That would mean drug involvement and they are nasty mothers to mess with. If it is drugs then my guess is that the authorities put them in Witness Protection, although furnishing replacement bodies doesn't sound like them. Still it gives us something to work with. What we need to do is find out where this Cathy Earnshaw was living in Paris. Rose the French are much more susceptible to a pretty face so you might need to ask some questions but be careful, if she is in Witness Protection they'll be looking out for people trying to trace her. If we can't do it that way maybe we can send her a message that only she would understand"

"Hey Guys, I hate to burst your collective bubble but we have no idea if it was her, it could be a coincidence"

"But if it's not then she's in trouble and we can help. If it isn't her then it doesn't matter, we can look idiots to each other."

Emmett

Well it seemed I was outvoted so I decided to go with the flow, at least this time the only person I would hurt would be myself, looking like a real ass hole!

"So what kind of message are you going to send her and how?"

"We need something she will pick up on, without alerting anyone else and I thought on the internet, Facebook, Twitter, anything."

"Does she use Social Networking sites?"

They both glared at me,

"Well I'm only asking."

"Its better than doing nothing. What do you suggest?"

"How about the Seattle papers, she might keep an eye on home territory for news, or Jacksonville where Renee lives?"

"Won't anyone looking for her check that out too?"

"It's no crazier idea than yours and if the message is obscure enough maybe they wont even realize."

"No idiot, they'll be looking for anyone who checks out her old haunts even over the net."

"Well then we'll keep looking on there and maybe they'll think we are her."

I'd meant it ironically but I saw a gleam in Jaspers eye.

"That's not a half bad idea Em"

I wasn't going to tell him it had been meant in jest, I'd take any accolades coming my way!

"So what are we going to write?"

We tossed around various differently worded cryptic messages before deciding on a final draft,

**"THE LION FELL IN LOVE WITH THE LAMB." THE COLD ONE.**

Followed by Rose's cell phone number.

It was obscure enough to pass any one watching for Bella and knowing her past but hopefully she would recognise what Edward told us he'd said to her when their relationship started.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

It had been a close run thing, they'd almost caught up with us this time and how they knew we were in Paris no one could, or would explain. Charlie had been picked up from the Security job they'd arranged for him and I was just leaving for lunch when I saw our handler appear in a van with blacked out windows gesturing frantically. It seemed we were never to find any safe refuge. Every time we moved we thought this would be it but each time somehow they found out and we had to run yet again. I sometimes wished I had been in that Cruiser they sacrificed, at least it would all be over then. During the day I kept busy with the various jobs they arranged for me or keeping our latest set of rooms tidy and cooking for Charlie, keeping my misery hidden so it didn't increase his guilt over our situation. My nights were a different thing entirely, I never went out and would be awake until it got light and I felt somehow safer. If I did sleep I dreamed and they were the worst nights. My memories were all I had left, I hadn't been able to take anything of my old life with me except my memories. Books and CDs I'd collected again as I went, old and familiar friends like Heathcliffe and Romeo but photographs, my favourite clothes, all had to be left behind. The greatest sacrifice had been my moth eaten teddy that Renee and Charlie had bought for me when I was born, after all I couldn't replace him.

Nights were definitely my worst times, I dreamed of Edward and The Cullens, Jake, Billy, Harry, Renee, and each dream seemed to destroy my soul a little more. If Edward was still with me I wouldn't need to worry any longer, he would have protected Charlie and I from our enemies but the handlers who looked after us appeared to have a leak. We would have been better on our own but that wasn't the way it worked in the world of the Drug Enforcement Agency and they were the ones calling the tune. So at night I surfed the internet, staying away from the Seattle news sites and only rarely checking on the Jacksonville news. Renee and Phil were safely out of it or at least I fervently hoped so but with someone still after us I guessed it would only be a matter of time before they too were targeted. Charlie had spoken to our handler about it and he'd promised to get some agents watching them but we weren't told anything more. I hated France but apparently the USA had some kind of agreement whereby they helped each other with relocating vulnerable witnesses. I longed to be back in the States where at least I understood the language. I'd struggled ever since we got here although Charlie was, surprisingly enough, fluent in French, an evening class he'd taken some years ago. It made our lives here easier but I hated having to rely on him.

Tonight I'd been woken by a vivid dream of James and Victoria, the old days, my old life, the one I'd hoped to share with Edward and his family before it all went so horribly wrong. I clicked on the Jacksonville News site scanning through the articles fingers crossed there would be nothing there to worry me when my eyes scanning the personal column passed over a message then skipped back, my heart beating its way out of my chest. It couldn't possibly refer to me, could it? If it did, then it meant Edward was trying to find me. I took a deep breath to calm myself, wiping away the tears that started to fall on the keyboard of my laptop. Grabbing a piece of scrap paper I wrote the message down and switched the computer off. My hand was shaking so violently that I couldn't hold the paper still and I couldn't have read the words on it in any case for the tears blurring my vision. When they finally stopped I wiped my face and looked at the words scribbled in a shaky hand on the paper. "The Lion fell in love with the Lamb. Golden eyes." It couldn't be a trap because no one knew the truth about the Cullens only me, and no one except Edward or one of the other Cullens would know what he said to me that day, the day I found out what he was, the day we declared our love for each other.

I had no ideas what to do, I couldn't discuss it with Charlie because he didn't know the Cullens secret nor could I tell anyone else. I took out my cellphone and looked at it hesitating. If I rang the number attached to the Ad would I hear his voice, Edward's beautiful voice? Or was it a trick? If I rang the number and it was a trap I would be leading our enemies to our door. I decided to wait, see if any more messages came from Golden eyes. Charlie noticed I was unusually preoccupied at breakfast and assumed it was to do with the recent evacuation.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I hate the thought I got you mixed up in this, and in danger. I was hoping once he'd been put away it would be over but his son is still looking for us, payback I guess. If I could I'd turn back time and do things differently"

I reached over and patted his hand, an unusual move for me and it surprised him,

"Its OK Dad. I don't blame you, you did the right thing. We'll find somewhere safe soon I'm sure."

He nodded unconvinced then got his coat,

"I'll be late home tonight. There's a ball game at the School and I have to wait till its over before I can lock up."

I nodded but it wasn't fair. Charlie had been a good Cop and here he was, Caretaker of a School in a small French village in the Alps. Why we couldn't go somewhere sunny I had no idea. Since Edward had left me I wanted the comfort of the sun, the heat. The cold reminded me too much of him. His cool touch on my arm, his cool lips on mine. I stopped myself, all I needed was a crying jag today! I had an interview at a café in town, merely a formality, the job was already mine, care of our handler. I hate the idea of serving the tourists coffee all day but it would while away the endless hours and hopefully make me tired enough to sleep dreamlessly for a few hours each night.

I got the job and I started straight away because they were busy, it being the Skiing season. I was rushed off my feet and found myself enjoying the sensation of doing something, talking to people who could speak some English, if a little stilted. I was picking up the language slowly and quite a few of the customers helped me out. It wasn't until I got home and saw the piece of paper that I remembered the message. Still undecided I cooked dinner and put Charlie's in the microwave for later, laying the paper on the table while I ate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rose

We had waited a week but there had been no call and Emmett was becoming sceptical again,

"I told you it wasn't her Rose."

Jazz had gone out to walk and think, his way of telling us he was getting ready to leave. His misery was infectious and he hated that, to think he was depressing us too but we both wanted him to stay. When my phone rang we froze and I took it out of my pocket as if it were a ticking bomb. Emmett looked eager as I answered then his face fell,

"Esme Hi"

She just rang for a chat and much as I wanted to leave this phone open for Bella, if it was her, I couldn't be rude. After twenty minutes though I could see Emmett's temper rising so I cut her short promising to ring again soon.

"I thought you didn't believe it was Bella"

"That doesn't matter. I'm prepared to be proved wrong"

Emmett

I had really thought it might be Bella when the phone rang and the fact it was Esme just wanting to chat didn't make things any better. I was glad when Rose finally cut the conversation off. She put the phone down on the table and went through to take a shower. I stood willing it to ring, and as if it had heard me it started. Not waiting for Rose to get out of the shower I answered,

"Hello?"

There was silence at the other end but I heard soft breathing so I took a chance,

"Bella is that you? Its Emmett."

I heard a gasp, then a voice I thought lost to me for ever,

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, Bella are we glad to hear from you"

"We?"

"Rose and Jazz. We've been waiting for you to ring. Where are you? Are you OK?"

Rose had come out still dripping wet and looked at me questioningly, I nodded and she rushed over taking the phone from me,

"Bella, thank God! Are you OK? Is Charlie? We've been trying to contact you for a week now. Where are you?"

"Is Edward with you?"

"No. He doesn't know. Only the three of us"

The phone went dead and I wondered if she'd rung off in disappointment or because someone came within ear shot.

Jasper

I knew they'd heard from her when I got to the door, the excitement was flowing from them and it gave me a lift too. As soon as I walked in Rose started to tell me about it, so Bella was alive after all, she'd been right but we didn't know where she was. All we could hope was that she would ring back with more details, perhaps she would even speak to me, give me a chance to apologize. I went to shower and get changed taking the photograph out of my pocket and glancing at it. I would need a new plastic cover for it soon, I'd almost worn a hole in this one. The two women in my life that meant something, the only two, and one had a new love while the other hated me. I heard the phone go and threw on my pants before going out to hear the conversation.

"Its Rose here."

"Rose? Why are you trying to find me? How did you know I was alive? Was it Alice? Why didn't she warn us?"

"Bella it wasn't Alice, She doesn't see the future very well any more. We saw the article on the net and went to the funeral"

"All of you?"

"All of us except Alice who was abroad, and Jasper, we didn't know how to contact him."

"But he's with you now?"

I held out my hand and Rose answered her,

"He's here now and would like to talk to you Bella"

"OK but I don't have long"

I took the phone with a trembling hand,

"Bella, I wanted to apologize to you. If I hadn't attacked you none of this would have happened"

"Jasper, stop right there. I don't blame you for any of this, I never did and I told Edward, I asked him to tell you. But if you need to hear it then I forgive you. But why are you three looking for me?"

"We're in Paris and Rose glimpsed you in a Book Store then smelled your scent on the books that were delivered. I was in the same Book Shop and met them there"

"You were there? In the shop I was working in?"

She sounded sad but I felt her anguish down the phone.

"Bella will you let us help you? I know we don't have a very good track record but we'd like a chance to make it up to you."

There was silence, did she distrust us so much that she'd rather run?

"I can stay away, Rose and Emmett are quite capable of looking after you and Charlie if that would make you more comfortable"

"I have to go but I'll ring again as soon as I can"

She was whispering so low now, someone, probably Charlie, was coming.

"Please ring soon Bella."

I heard a strange tone in my voice, one I didn't recognize.

Bella

I went through to heat Charlie's Dinner and noticed how tired and depressed he looked.

"Bad day Dad?"

"It's always a bad day there, God I hate this job"

He sat and ate in silence.

"I'm going to get a beer then go to bed"

I nodded, he missed his sports, his friends, his job, his health, all gone because he did the right thing and now I had a chance at putting it right with the help of the Cullens. Ironically two of them were the ones that I knew least of all, Rose and Jasper. Their faces swam before me, Emmett with his perpetual boyish grin, Rose with icy distaste, and Jasper an unknown quantity. Our only interaction when he and Alice had taken me to Phoenix then we had spoken briefly but that was it, until he tried to attack me, which had been quite clearly my own fault.

I went to bed early still unsure what to do. If I accepted the Cullens help then Charlie would have to be let in on their secret which would put him at danger from the Volturi but they would keep us safe from Marty's son. I wanted to feel safe so much, but what was the price? Allowing the Cullens back into my life knowing they'd walked away without even a goodbye once already. Would it be so bad though? Our safety in return for another possible broken heart? Was it a price I was wiling to pay? For Charlie's sake I had to try I had no choice, no one else could keep us safe or sort out the nightmare that was our lives. They were here now and they were willing to aid us. I couldn't afford to be choosy as to my saviors. I waited until I heard Charlie's snores before ringing the number again and this time it was Jasper who answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jasper

"Bella? Thank you for ringing back. Rose and Emmett went to hunt so there's just me here to man the phone"

Why was I explaining myself? Did I need an excuse to answer the phone to Bella? Was I worried she wouldn't want to discuss her situation with me, that she would prefer the safety of the others?

"I'm glad its you Jasper. After all you are the ex soldier and I think I'm in the middle of a War Zone here."

I laughed,

"OK Ma'am, what's the position?"

"Its complicated"

"Just give me the bare bones for now. Why you are running? Who's after you?"

"Charlie found out some information on a drug dealer called Marty Jackson and passed it on to the Drug Enforcement Agency but he didn't know how high up the ladder Marty was or that there was a leak in the Department. Marty went down for life partly as a result of Charlies information and he thought that would be it but his son is looking for us in revenge. He's connected to some big shot in Mexico and they started to threaten Charlie and me. The DEA put us in Witness Protection but its been a nightmare. They faked our deaths and made us disappear but every time we start to get settled somewhere they find us so we have to run again"

I heard her quiet sobs and the fear and exhaustion in her voice.

"Bella, will you let me help you please? You can trust me"

"I know that, it's just, I'm so scared, so tired, and Charlie doesn't know anything about you. What do I tell him?"

"Lets cross that bridge when we get to it. First of all do you trust me to take over your security?"

"Yes"

"Are you guarded 24 /7?"

"No"

"Would it be possible for you to find a place you and Charlie could be alone? Away from prying eyes? So we can pick you up together?

"I'm not sure, I guess so. He's Caretaker of a School here, I could drive over and meet him after work on a night he has to stay late if that would help"

"No, I don't want you going out alone after dark. One of us will pick you up and then we'll go get Charlie. Just one thing, you must trust me, do as I say and go where I tell you, its important you understand that. I can keep you safe if you listen to me and do as I say."

"Jasper?"

It was a whisper,

"Yes Bella"

"I don't think I can do this any more, I'm so tired, so scared. Help us please."

"Where are you now and when is Charlie working late next?"

She gave me their address and checked her Dads work schedule.

"He's finishing work late the rest of the week except Friday, so I can't meet him unless I go to the school then"

It was Wednesday now so it didn't give us much time but I'd given her my word and she sounded desperate.

"Keep your routine going, don't act differently at all, and stay home Friday, call in sick or something but stay home. One of us will pick you both up as soon as it gets dark. Don't pack, leave everything OK?"

"OK"

"Try not to worry, by tomorrow evening we'll have you covered. Don't say anything to Charlie, don't get him suspicious or your handler. If anything changes, let me know"

"Jasper?"

"Yes"

"Can I have your number please?"

I smiled,

"Of course, ring any time. If you're scared or just want to talk but I'll see you Friday. That's a date."

Why had I said that? I could kick myself for my stupidity but I heard her chuckle.

"A date? OK see you then"

She was gone and I had work to do. I paced the room till the others got back then told them what had been said. Em was just over the moon we were finally getting some action but Rose gave me a strange knowing look.

"What?"

"So we're going in on Friday! What are the plans? It only gives us tomorrow and we need to get there yet and arrange transport."

"I thought we could fly up this morning then Emmett can arrange the transport, two SUV's. You can arrange an escape route out of France and I'll scope the area"

"Yeah I thought you might get that job"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing"

She looked at me knowingly, patting her pocket, and winked which threw me altogether but I didn't have time to play games we had a job to do.

Rose

I'd written out that poem and the quotes from memory and studied them. My first conclusion had been good but it wasn't the correct one. I thought I knew why Jazz was so miserable, so depressed, and I also knew he didn't have the faintest idea what was going on. My one time brother had fallen for Bella Swan, I wondered if Alice had seen it coming? If she had, she'd kept it to herself. He honestly thought he carried that picture to remind him of the love he'd lost and the girl he owed a big apology. Maybe he was right in a way but it was Bella he loved, not Alice. If he'd bothered to check out the plastic sleeve the photo was in he'd see it was worn through over Bella's face, not Alice's. I wondered if she'd had any idea how he felt, did she feel the same way? If she wasn't aware how would she react when she saw him again? I would be interested to watch her face, I'd soon know, it always showed in the eyes.

Emmett was happy for me to sit with Jazz on the plane, he wanted a window seat so he had to sit separately but he would still be able to hear the conversation. I didn't say anything at first and he sat waiting, to a casual observer he would look relaxed, laid back even, but I knew better. He was on edge, nervous, knowing I was about to say something he wouldn't like. In the end he broke turning to me impatiently,

"OK Rose get it off your chest."

"What's that?"

I could play innocent when I wanted to.

"Whatever it is you are thinking that's making you feel so damn smug,"

"You checking on my emotions Jazz? Shame on you. But OK, I have an admission to make. I saw the photograph and the poem when I was getting your stuff to wash, and by the way you really need to go clothes shopping, yours are just about worn out."

"Thank you. I'll get my Personal Shopper on it as soon as we land. Just how did you see the poem by the way? It was folded behind the photograph."

"I'm a woman, we're curious creatures, sue me"

"So you were snooping?"

"Guilty as charged. Anyway its a very poignant poem. The quotes are moving too, where did you get them?"

"From books I've read. They seemed to talk to me."

"I'm not surprised. What exactly do they say to you?"

"I was speaking figuratively"

"Well my question wasn't figurative"

Jasper

This conversation was getting into personal territory but I'd started it so I only had myself to blame and I thought it might be good to talk to someone about it.

"I haven't had any peace since I left the Cullens Rose. What I did was unforgivable, to Alice and to Bella."

"But Alice begged you to stay and Bella has forgiven you. Doesn't that make you feel any better?"

I shook my head and sighed,

"Not really, I guess my problem is that I can't forgive myself. I should have had more self-control but I lost it, almost killed Edwards girlfriend, ruined her life and his, and lost my mate. That's a pretty good score in one go"

"It is, and very self-indulgent, are you wearing a hair shirt too?"

I looked at her, the words unusually cutting.

"Jasper its about time you faced a few facts and its obvious you need someone to point them out so here goes. Alice wasn't your mate, she couldn't have been, if she was you couldn't have walked out and left her so lets stop kidding ourselves shall we? She has now found her mate and you'd better get your head out of your ass and acknowledge yours before you drive us all crazy along with yourself. All this depression and shit is because you see her every day but don't acknowledge your feelings. I must admit I was thrown at first, I thought most of those words related to Alice."

"They did, they do"

I didn't understand what she was driving at.

"Bullshit brother. Try again."

"I don't understand"

"Only because you don't want to."

"Rose, I'm tired and I'm on a very short fuse, so get to the point"

"OK, in two words, Bella Swan"

"What about her?"

"Get that photo out."

"What?"

"Just do it brother. I know you have it on you"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Rose

I watched as he pulled the photo from the breast pocket of his shirt and smiled, he kept it close. He offered it to me but I shook my head.

"Look at the plastic wallet"

"I know, it needs a new one"

"Yes, it's almost worn through but where?"

"Over the front Rose. What's your point?"

"The point Jasper dear is that you haven't been looking at Alice and pining, but Bella"

He looked as if I'd stabbed him with a cattle prod and it was so funny I couldn't help a giggle.

"Bella?"

"Yes, it's over her face you've worn the plastic away. I think you're in love with Bella, she's the one, your mate. How do you feel now?"

"Stunned"

"I mean physically, mentally"

"Glad to be doing something, less agitated, what are you getting at Rose?"

"My point exactly, you're headed towards Bella and you're feeling better already. Why did you come to Paris?"

He shrugged,

"It seemed a good idea at the time."

"Wrong, the mating pull exerted its pressure on you, drawing you close to her. Even when we told you she was dead you were ready to believe otherwise. Because you knew in your heart she was still alive."

He sat back looking at the photograph and I saw that look in his eyes, then I knew with certainty I was right.

When we got off the plane Jazz went to pick up the bags while I went with Em to pick up the transport but as soon as we were out of earshot he pulled me into a corner whispering urgently,

"Rose, I think I just fucked up big time, no I know I did"

"Why? What have you done?"

"I didn't know, I just thought... Rose I rang Edward and told him, then I heard your conversation on the plane"

"What? Em you idiot, is he coming here?"

"No I didn't know where Bella was when I rang but he's flying into Paris and I promised to let him know as soon as we had more information. What am I going to do?"

I rubbed my forehead in frustration,

"Nothing for now. Turn your cell phone to silent and if he rings ignore it. Lets sort out one mess at a time. What the hell did you tell him for?"

"He was so cut up about Bella's death and he still loves her. I thought he'd want to help, to see her again and explain things"

"Did it not occur to you that she might not want to see him?"

"No"

"Emmett sometimes I could kill you. Get the car and keep your mouth shut. If Jazz asks anything you're just stressed out about seeing Bella again, clear?"

He nodded and we went on to collect the vehicles. I couldn't believe what he'd done but I knew the likely outcome, Edward in Bella's face, the guilt trip, begging forgiveness, and she just might be fool enough and upset enough to give him a second chance unless Jazz got in first and I couldn't see that happening unless our little talk on the plane had done some good. I could only hope, and pray, and intervene if possible.

Jasper

I knew they'd been talking about Bella and I, if there were any Bella and I, but I was past caring., Whatever was going on I felt heaps better and I had a job to do, I was useful again, and if I were perfectly honest with myself, something I normally was, I couldn't wait to see Bella and know she was safe. We'd rented an SUV on my license and another on Emmett's and drove close to the village they were living in before splitting up. Emmett took Rose to find the quickest and safest route out of the area while I checked out the neighbourhood of the School where Charlie worked. It was ideally situated on the edge of the village and bigger than I'd expected. As I scouted the area I got the feeling I wasn't alone. Others were doing the same thing but less skilfully. I watched and saw two men, humans, watching the school. The question was were they friend or foe? After watching a while longer I decided they weren't on the same side we were. The drug dealers son had found them again and was getting ready to act. All our plans would have to be altered and cursing I took out my cell phone and called Rose.

"Change of plans Rose. The bad guys are already here and getting ready to make their move, we need to act now. You collect Bella and I'll go find Charlie. As soon as you have her get the hell out, drive South and find somewhere to hole up until I can catch you up."

"OK Jazz be careful."

"You too, tell Bella..."

"I know Jazz, see you soon"

I put my phone away and made my way into the school without being seen by the hidden watchers. Moving too fast for the human eyes I checked through all the classrooms and stores until I found Charlie mending a broken desk hinge in a spare class room. I went in and shut the door quietly looking at Bella's Father. He looked how I'd felt, pissed off and tired.

"Charlie"

He swung round fast on hearing his name then recognised me,

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me? You're in danger boy if you stay with me."

"No, but you are. The goons are waiting for you outside."

"Bella!"

His first thought was for his daughter.

"It's OK we have people collecting her too, you need to move now and fast, do exactly what I say and we'll get out safely."

He looked at me suspiciously,

"How do I know you aren't involved?"

"Because you know me and Bella contacted us for help"

"When? How?"

"Charlie we really don't have time for questions now. They have guns and they might well come in shooting. I need you to follow me and keep quiet."

He wanted to argue but he was conflicted,

"You can call your Handler if you like, but they won't get help to you in time."

He nodded,

"OK but if anything happens to Bella..."

"Nothing will, she's already on her way out."

"You know they'll kill you boy"

"Its Jasper not boy, and I very much doubt that Chief. You have no idea what I'm capable of, I'm probably the safest pair of hands you could be in quite literally. I grabbed him swinging him onto my back and ran out of the School, and to the SUV parked about a quarter of a mile back. Putting him down I unlocked the doors,

"Get in"

He looked at me in shock but opened the door and got in as I reversed back at speed onto the main road and headed South, the engine protesting loudly until we were a good ten miles out. He hadn't spoken yet, just looked at me.

"Sorry about that Chief but it was easier than trying to explain. I'll tell you all about it later, for now we need to catch up with the others and make new plans. At least this time your drug dealer friends won't know where you've gone, no one to leak information to them which gives us a breathing space. I have something I want you to think about while we drive, where do you want to go? Do you want us to take out the people threatening you?"

"Take them out?"

"Yes. Kill them, as many as it takes to make you and Bella safe."

"You're willing and able to do that?"

"Yes"

It was a simple question with a simple answer,

"How?"

"I don't think you're ready for the answer to that question, not yet, but we can do it."

"Does Bella know the answer to that question?"

"Yes."

"That's why she contacted you?"

"Well we sent her a message when we realized she was still alive and she replied"

"How did you know?"

"Same answer Chief"

"Am I going to like this answer when I find out?"

"Probably not, but I can't help that."

Bella

When the knock on the door came I froze, I wasn't expecting anyone. I looked out of the small window and saw to my relief it was Emmett standing there. Pulling the door open I flung myself at him.

"Em I'm so glad to see you. But you're a day early"

"Yeah well it seems your drug dealer friends have found you yet again so we had to change our plans. You ready to go?"

I nodded feeling safe for the first time since Edward left. Then there was a crash at the back of the flat and I heard Rose shout,

"Bella drop"

I flung myself to the floor as a bullet whizzed by, embedding itself in Emmett's chest. Then I heard a cry of pain and a gurgle that was soon cut off and Rose appeared wiping her hands on her pants leg,

"Shit Rose, it was a new shirt too."

He poked a finger through the bullet hole in the material and smeared venom over the hole in his skin to heal it.

"Sorry but they were already in when I got round the back. Are you OK Bella?"

She held out her hand and pulled me to my feet looking concerned.

"I'm fine, really. Can we go? Oh, what about Charlie?"

"Jazz is taking care of him. He was the one who saw we needed to act fast, they'll catch up with us later. For now we need to move"

Emmett put his arm around me like a shield and we ran quickly to the car, Emmett staying by my side in the back whilst Rose drove away from the village heading South.

"Where are we going?"

"No idea, I'm just following orders, we run South then find somewhere safe to wait for the others."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jasper

As we drove out of the village we picked up a tail, whether DEA or more of the drug dealers men I couldn't tell but there was no way I could lead them to the others, they were probably calling for back up even now. I knew I could lose them if I went further into the Alps, my superior reflexes would enable me to drive much faster. The only problem was that there were only a limited number of roads and they could soon be covered if man power was available. Taking my phone out I rang Emmett,

"Problems here Emmett so you're on your own with Bella. I picked up a tail I have to try to lose. I'm leaving it up to you how you play it. Just keep Bella safe and once I think we've lost them I'll find you"

"You sure you don't need help Jazz?"

"No. I'll look after Charlie, you take care your end. Speak soon hopefully."

As I switched the phone off and put it away I saw Charlie looking at me speculatively,

"Who's following us?"

"No idea but I guessed you wouldn't want to lead them to Bella, so for now its just you and me"

"Wish I had my gun"

"We'll lose them soon"

"You're very confident, cocky even"

I turned to him soberly

"No. I'm just quicker"

To illustrate this I put my foot to the floor and literally threw the car round the curves as we drove ever upwards

Charlie

I had no idea what was going on, how Bella got in touch with the Cullens or why they were helping after they'd dumped her so cruelly before. I wondered if I dreamed this young guy picking me up and carrying me, after all it wasn't humanly possible, he was well muscled but I wasn't a light weight.

"How did you do that back there?"

I was hanging on the strap and tightened up my seat belt, I could see a crash waiting at every turn but Jasper seemed to know exactly how fast and at what point he could keep the car safely on the road.

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy"

He turned to me, eyes flashing dangerously,

"Lets just get one thing straight Chief Swan, I'm not a boy so call me Jasper. When we get somewhere safe I'll fill you in but for now just hold on because I'm going off-road soon"

"Why not just get to the border, you've already out paced them."

"If I go through Border Control either your friends or enemies might be able to trace us so I'm going to go as far as this car will take us then we carry on, on foot."

"On foot? In the Alps? Are you mad bo...Jasper?"

"I know its going to be tough for you but I'll help."

"And it wont be tough on you? The cold?"

He laughed at that, a secret joke,

"No Charlie the cold doesn't bother me."

Jasper

I was taking a gamble with Charlie, that he could survive the cold high in the Alps but I wouldn't put Bella in danger by allowing anyone to trace us. They were looking for us up here and as far as I knew Emmett had got away undetected. I looked at the temperature gauge on the dash, it was dropping like a stone as the sun set behind the peaks and I turned the heater up for Charlie. Looking at the gas I estimated we had enough for about a further fifty miles before running out. Running through the map of the Alps in my mind and glad I'd memorised them before we flew up here I knew it was going to be tight. I was headed for a small and difficult pass through the mountains into Italy. It had to be this one because it wasn't guarded being so treacherous. I had a ski jacket Charlie could wear and looking at the boots he was wearing sighed. He'd need my boots too, walking barefoot wasn't a problem but it just gave away more about me.

"What size shoe do you take?"

"What? What's that got to do with anything?"

I just glanced at him before wrestling the car round another hairpin bend.

Charlie

This was getting more bizarre by the minute, my shoe size for Gods sake! As it got progressively darker I expected Jasper to turn the lights on but he just carried on into the darkness. How he could see by the weak moonlight I had no idea and frankly I was almost crapping myself! I had visions of us tumbling down the steep cliffs in a ball of fire then I heard the engine start to labour,

"Running out of gas?"

He nodded,

"I can nurse it a few more miles but then its on foot I'm afraid Charlie."

Great, I was really dressed for a hike through the snow at high altitude! When the engine finally died he coasted to a stop right beside a sheer drop.

"Right, out Charlie and put these on"

He handed me a pair of thick hiking boots and a ski jacket and I rushed to put them on in the freezing cold. I heard a scraping noise and turned to see him tipping the car over the edge sideways. It teetered for a second before crashing against the rocks as it rolled over and over before hitting the ground below with a terrible crunching noise.

Jasper

I turned to see Charlie watching me but I was glad he'd put the warm clothing on, there was a cutting wind blowing and his hands were already red with cold.

"Put your hands in your pockets to keep them warm, I'm afraid we have to climb higher to get over into Italy, then we'll be descending and you'll start to feel a bit warmer"

Looking at him as we started to walk I could see he wasn't going to make it, he was getting cold even now and his breathing was laboured in the thin air at this altitude.

"Charlie you OK?"

He nodded then stumbled, so I grabbed his arm.

"Let me help you. I'm sorry about this, if I see any shelter we'll stop."

I knew to stop would be fatal but so would carrying on as we were. A little later when I was all but carrying him I saw a wooden ski shelter almost buried in the snow so I led him over and dug the door out pulling him in out of the biting wind.

Charlie

I was so cold I could hardly think and was grateful when we got inside the hut. The wind stopped and it felt a little warmer. As I sat down hugging myself I looked at my rescuer suddenly realizing he had no coat on, his shoulders piled with snow and some caught in his hair. I guessed it had started to snow but I hadn't noticed. As I put my head down I was horrified to see he was barefoot. How could he stand the temperature when I was still so cold all wrapped up. He'd asked me my shoe size to see if his boots would fit! What was he?

"Jasper, who are you?"

The question struggled out between chattering teeth.

"I think the question should be what am I Chief but I guess it doesn't make any difference you knowing now. I'm a vampire and that's why the cold doesn't bother me"

I wasn't sure I'd heard him right, a vampire? Didn't they fly about as bats and suck blood from unsuspecting maidens?

"A what?"

"A vampire Charlie. I'm sorry about all this, we should have been better prepared. I hate to say this but I don't think you are going to make it to Italy."

I shook my head,

"I think you're right son. So you leave me and go take care of my Daughter."

"There is a way Charlie, I could turn you"

"Turn me? You mean bite me and turn me into a vampire too? Sorry I think I'm delirious"

"No not yet you aren't, but you do have frostbite Charlie"

I looked at my hands, the fingers were a dark blue and I couldn't feel them.

Jasper

It would be Charlie's only chance but he had to make the decision.

"You can do that can you? Turn me I mean? Does Bella know about you? Was Edward one too?"

"Yes, all the Cullens are vampires but we don't hunt humans Charlie, Bella knew that too. I can turn you by biting you. The transformation takes about three days and its extremely unpleasant but it can't be helped I'm afraid."

"Then I'd be a vampire?"

"Yes, for eternity. There's no going back I'm afraid"

"You never die?"

"No."

"Did Bella want Edward to change her?"

"Yes but he refused"

"Why?"

"Because he thinks we are dammed, that we have no soul."

"You disagree with that?"

"Yes, I don't think God would turn his back on any of his creations, especially ones who struggle with what they've been forced to become."

"You're a deep one Jasper but I wish Bella hadn't met any of you"

"No more than we do Charlie but we have to live with what life throws at us. You're dying Charlie and I can't help you unless you let me change you."

Charlie

I knew what he said was true, I could feel myself getting tired and light-headed. He was offering me eternal life but I wasn't sure I wanted it, especially if I would have to live on humans, the very people I had always tried to protect as a Police Officer. It didn't sit right with me somehow and I knew he had his own reservations about what he was even if he didn't vocalize them. I shook my head,

"I think I'll pass Jasper but could you give Bella a message from me?"

He nodded gravely and squatted down beside me,

"Sure Charlie"

"Tell her I love her and I'll always be looking out for her. Tell her to make the most of any chances she is given and tell her I hope she finds the man who will make her happy."

"I'll tell her."

"I need you to make me a promise too"

My voice was tailing off as the room began to dissolve into grey

"Anything Charlie"

"Take care of my little girl"

Jasper

"I will"

I hope he heard my words because seconds later he was unconscious. I stayed with him as his breathing slowed then stopped and I could no longer hear his heart beat. I would have changed him but I had to give him the choice and respect his decision, I just hoped Bella would understand that. I dug a shallow grave in the frozen earth and piled stones as a marker, saying a prayer I remembered from my time as a human, as a child. I'd stripped off my shoes and coat he'd been wearing, not because I needed their protection from the elements but they would make me invisible amongst the skiers when I came down on the Italian side of the Alps. Then after standing for a last minute looking down in silence I started walking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

Emmett looked concerned when he finished speaking on the phone,

"Why would Jasper need help Emmett? What's gone wrong? Is it my Dad?"

He turned to me with a smile,

"Bella, Charlie has the best protection in Jasper. He's concerned because they picked up a tail and he doesn't want us worrying because he won't catch up with us. He's going to lose the tail then ring me back with a rendezvous point. Remember we're big scary Vampires, the opposition will be a piece of cake"

I had to smile at that, he was right, I shouldn't be scared because we were being pursued by humans.

"So where are we going?"

"I guess it doesn't matter much but I think I'd like to get you out of France as soon as possible. I want to avoid Italy too, keep away from the Volturi."

Rose spoke up then,

"I think it would be best if we could get Bella back to the States. That way we're on home turf."

I was reluctant to leave without Charlie but it was a sensible suggestion so I didn't make any objections until I suddenly remembered.

"They'll be able to track me through my passport."

Rose

Bella had a point, we needed new papers for her!

"Right, find a hotel somewhere Em and get a suite for two. We'll smuggle Bella in and I can ring Jenks. It will give him something to do for that fat retainer he collects every month. I'll send him a photograph over the internet for a passport."

"No Rose, not the internet, the Witness Protection Service is sure to have seeker programs running. If you put a photo of Bella on the internet the alarm bells will start ringing and they'll be able to trace us. Get him to obtain one illegally through the school or something, even a newspaper article. But warn him to be careful"

Emmett pulled up outside a medium-sized hotel shortly after our conversation and while he went in to find a room I let Bella out on the darkest side of the Car Park. Stay here and I'll come back for you in a few minutes, remember to stay out of sight."

She nodded and slipped back into the darkness, Bella was smart!

Bella

I thought about Charlie while I waited, I knew he would be safe with Jasper but he'd also be confused and probably scared if he found out what he was travelling with. I hoped he'd been in touch by the time I got to the room. I shuffled my feet and rubbed my hands to keep warm. We were almost out of the Alps but there was still a bitter wind blowing. Although I felt relieved I knew our problems were far from over, someone in Witness Protection was leaking our whereabouts and our pursuers weren't going to stop looking. I was tired of running and I knew it was especially hard on Charlie. We hadn't had more than a month anywhere since this nightmare began but maybe with the Cullens help we could end it finally. I wondered how the others were, Esme and Carlisle, Edward, and Alice. Why wasn't Alice here? If Jazz was I'd expected her too. I would have to ask Rose later. As I thought her name she appeared beside me making me jump.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to startle you. Come on, hop up"

She turned her back to me and I got on piggyback fashion. The climb up to the fire escape was scary so I shut my eyes and prayed. Once on the balcony Rose eased me down and we walked into the warm room where a Room Service trolley stood, wonderful aromas wafting from under the dish covers on the warmer. Seeing me look Em grinned,

"I ordered a selection to make sure there was something you liked. Have some while its still hot then you can take a shower and warm up properly."

"Shower? Oh, I don't have any clean clothes I forgot my bag in the rush"

Rose came out of the bathroom with the overnight bag I'd packed in anticipation of their arrival.

"Rose you are my saviour"

She smiled,

"I thought you might need it. Once we get back to the States I'll take you shopping."

"I don't have any money Rose, only what's in my bank account and I daren't access that now"

"Don't worry about it Bells we'll sort it all out."

Rose

When Bella had eaten she went to have a soak in the tub and my phone rang,

"Hello Jazz is everything OK?"

I listened as he told me what had happened with Charlie.

"You mean Bella's on her own totally now? What do you want us to do?"

He agreed that getting back to the States was the best option and he volunteered to take over the dealings with Jenks. For some reason he always got the best and quickest response from the Lawyer.

"I'll break it to Bella."

I wasn't looking forward to this but I thought it might be better one on one so I sent Emmett out to hunt while I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella its Rose. Can I come in?"

I turned the knob and walked in slowly in response to her yes. She was laying in a tub of steaming bubbles and I had to smile briefly at the look of contentment on her face, sad that I would soon see another expression there. I sat on the edge of the tub and she looked up at me before speaking,

"Its bad news isn't it? Charlie?"

I nodded,

"Jazz just rang to tell us. He's really sorry but to lose the tail they had to drive high in the Alps and the cold was too much for your Dad. Jazz offered to change him but your Dad refused. He left you a message though and made Jazz promise to look after you. I'm so sorry Bella."

She shook her head, the tears falling silently but she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"He was dying anyway Rose."

"Sorry?"

"Charlie. He had cancer but he was hanging on for me. He thought I didn't know but I read a letter he got from a clinic in France. I think he'd had enough Rose, he was so tired and he felt guilty about putting me in danger. Was it peaceful?"

"Yes, Jasper stayed with him and buried him in the mountains. He's so terribly sorry Bella, he blames himself but he was trying to keep you safe. It was Charlie's only concern too, your safety."

"What did he say? The message?"

"He asked Jasper to tell you he loved you and would always be watching out for you. Make the most of your chances and find happiness."

She nodded,

"Thinking of me right to the end. Thank you Rose. Could I speak to Jasper?"

That threw me a little,

"Oh yes of course. He'll be joining us eventually"

"I meant now. Is there a way I could speak to him now?"

"I'll get my cell phone for you"

Bella

I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me, I needed to speak to Jasper, ask him about Charlie. When I came out of the bathroom Rose was standing looking out of the window talking on the phone,

"I don't know Jazz she just said she wanted to speak to you. I don't know how she feels about what happened. Just try to explain you did what you thought right. Here she is"

She handed the phone to me and went to stand out on the balcony although I knew she would hear everything.

"Hello Jasper"

"Bella"

His voice was guarded, he thought I blamed him!

"Jasper. Thank you for looking after us, me and Charlie"

"Rose told you everything?"

"Yes. You did what you thought best. Did she tell you he was dying anyway"

"Yes. If I'd known he was sick I wouldn't have subjected him to that ride in the cold."

"But you didn't and you did what you thought was the best thing to keep us safe."

"Bella, I have an admission to make. I wasn't really thinking about your Dads welfare, only yours. I didn't want to lead anyone to you. I thought I should tell you that. I did my best to save him, not enough, but all I could at the time. I'll understand if you would rather I didn't join you and the others after hearing that."

"Why?"

"Why would you not want me there?

"No, why did you think of me rather than Charlie?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that right now Bella, but in my defense I think Charlie would have wanted me to make that choice."

"I'm sure you're right. Thank you Jasper for caring anyway. I'd like you to join us, it would be nice to talk to you in person about Dads last hours."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

**Now for the bad news, I'll be away from tomorrow for a week but I'll try to post if I can and I'll give you extra when I get back. Thanks for reading and reviewing Jules x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

The lawyer Jenks came through with the paperwork very quickly once Jasper spoke to him and I wondered if he knew what Jasper was? I had hoped he might join us before we flew out but it didn't look so likely as the hours ticked slowly away and then it was time to go to the Airport. Emmett took the hire car back and Rose and I booked in then sat waiting for him to meet us. I must admit I felt more comfortable when he rejoined us, he made me feel more secure and he sat between Rose and myself taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly,

"Won't be long now Bella and we'll be on our way home"

Rose

I watched Bella studying everyone who came in, looking for Jazz and had to smile but then I saw him and groaned. Emmett turned to me,

"What? Did you see something?"

"Yes Edward."

As I said his name Bella turned and I saw her face blanch at the sight of him,

"Did you tell him we were flying from here Emmett?"

My hiss was low and angry and he turned shocked,

"No. You told me not to and I turned my cell phone to silent."

"Then how did he find us?"

"No idea, I'll ask him."

Edwards face broke into a radiant smile when he saw Bella and he hurried over through the sea of people to take her in his arms. I wondered for a moment if she was going to melt into his embrace, that would really throw a spanner in the works, but as I watched her expression changed to shock and horror.

Bella

Edward! The last person I expected to see here, how did he know where I was? And what made him think he could waltz over and grab me?

"Put me down now" I hissed angrily.

He looked shocked but continued to hold me,

"Bella I've been so unhappy. Thank God you're alive. Darling I missed you so much, but we can be together now and I'll never let any harm come to you again."

"If you don't put me down right now I'm going to scream Edward"

This time my tone of voice registered and he put me down slowly but continued to hold me. I was livid with him but I didn't want to cause a scene in the airport, I was scared I might be recognised somehow, even with a false passport, calling attention to us.

Rose

Seeing Bella's dilemma I intervened,

"Bella, I forgot you wanted the Rest Room. You go and I'll come for you if we get called"

She pulled free of Edwards hold and stormed off as I saw Jasper, who had obviously seen the reunion, shake his head at me and turn to walk back out. No way was I letting him disappear again so I turned to Emmett,

"Stay here with Edward. I won't be a minute"

I ran to Jazz who was already at the main exit.

"Freeze brother"

He turned to me his face a blank mask but his eyes filled with pain,

"Don't you dare run out on her Jazz. She's going to need you and you promised to talk to her about Charlie."

"She has Edward, she doesn't need me, and I can ring her when she gets back to the States. I'm sorry Rose."

"She doesn't want him here. Emmett told him we'd found her before he knew about you and she's already pushed him away. Give it a chance Jazz, if you don't you'll never know, you owe her that much."

"Low blow Rose."

He stood unsure what to do and then I heard Edwards voice behind me

"You! I might have known. Well Bella won't need your help now I'm here, but thanks for saving her for me"

"I didn't do it for you Edward."

"I know, but thank you anyway. It looks like you were just going, let me give you some money to get somewhere to stay, it looks like you need a hand out with those clothes. Where's Charlie?"

"He didn't make it Edward."

"Why? What did you do this time?"

"Fuck you"

Jasper turned to walk out the door until I grabbed his arm,

"Don't do this Jazz, please."

Bella

I was relieved to get away from Edward for a few minutes and gather my wits, my heart thumped loudly but it was anger not love, and the pain was only a ghost of the agony I had felt when he abandoned me. I wouldn't run from him, in fact I had a few things to say to the great Edward Cullen so I pushed my way back through the crowd to where Emmett stood looking sheepish,

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't think about your feelings when I rang him"

"Never mind that now Emmett, where is he?"

"He's gone to speak to Rose and Jasper I think"

"Jasper's here?"

"Yeah but I think he's leaving"

"Why? He promised to talk to me."

"He saw Edward and you."

"There is no Edward and me Emmett, so make me a way through to them"

I pushed him and he chuckled,

"Pathfinder coming up."

He pushed his way through, everyone moving when they saw his bulk looming over them as I followed in his wake.

Jasper

I saw Bella in Edwards arms and knew Rose had been wrong, or at least that if I was in love with Bella it wasn't reciprocated. I felt a hard lump in my chest and turned away, unable to look any longer. I needed to get out of here and away from the others, my days of running were starting all over again. Before I could reach the door though Rose caught up with me, I knew she was acting as she thought best but she didn't understand, I couldn't face seeing Bella and Edward together again. For just a few hours I had lived in a fantasy world where Bella was within my reach and now my castles in the air had been blown away, reality slapping me in the face. He could keep her safe with Rose and Emmett 's help and I would find somewhere to hide for a while before running again.

When Edward walked up I felt my temper rising, he was so smug and confident. He had his Bella back and wanted me out of the way. Maybe he'd heard some of my thoughts, who knew? To be honest I didn't care any longer and the digs about my appearance while petty and spiteful had no power over me, I was already hurting as much as I could bear. My retort wasn't even said with any venom, it was just a weary response. I turned to leave when I heard my name called and turned once more, facing the girl who would never be mine.

Bella

Edward smiled and held his hand out for me but I ignored him, facing Jasper,

"Were you going somewhere? I haven't had a chance to thank you yet."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything Bella. Charlie's dead, you can't want to thank me for that"

"You found us, you offered to help and did all you could. I can thank you for that surely."

"Bella, Jasper was just leaving and our flight will be called very soon, come on love"

He took my arm and I rounded on him my voice a cold hard whisper.

"Get your hand off me Edward."

He dropped my arm looking puzzled then his face cleared,

"I'm sorry Bella you must be very upset after all that's happened. Come on I think we have time to get you something to eat and drink."

At least in the Restaurant we might find a little more privacy so I nodded and looked back at Jasper.

"Come on. I want to talk to you"

Edward scowled while Jasper followed, reluctantly but he did follow. We found a quiet corner in the Restaurant with empty tables all around and Rose offered to get me coffee and a sandwich. I thanked her with a smile and when she and Emmett went I looked at the two men standing in front of me,

"Why don't you sit down. We can perhaps have a civilised conversation then."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

I was almost enjoying this, a few minutes with Bella before she was whisked off by Edward. She was very angry with me, I could feel it burning inside her, such rage it was almost overwhelming. Edward, hearing my thoughts, smirked at me then turned loving eyes on her as he took the chair closest to hers.

"Bella, whatever you need to say we'll listen."

"Well that will make a change Edward"

He was getting a foretaste of what was coming my way and looked hurt.

"Love, you need to calm down. I know you've had a terrible ordeal but now I'm here everything will be OK. Have something to eat and we'll soon be back home, you just need to relax."

He leaned in rubbing her back and kissing her on the cheek with a flicker of a smile as he looked over at me.

We were both unprepared for Bella's response, she pushed her chair away from him and her eyes blazed.

"You touch me once more Edward Cullen and I'll cut both your arms off. How dare you? What gives you the right to sit here and tell me everything is OK now because you're here? Why should that be a comfort to me? If I remember correctly you told me you didn't want me, and you disappeared. It would be as if you'd never existed, those were your words. I'm not interested in your comfort, or you, you had your chance and you blew it. I would have crawled across broken glass for you and you just walked away so don't tell me you are here to look after me. I'd prefer it if you weren't, you make me nervous so back off."

If that's what he was getting I wasn't sure I could cope with the anger that was sure to come my way any time now.

"I love you and you know why I left, because he tried to kill you, my world wasn't safe for you."

"Well this may come as a surprise to you Edward but my own world hasn't exactly been a bed of roses since you left."

"I'm sorry, if I'd known I would have come back sooner"

"Why? What's changed Edward? Do tell me, I'm intrigued."

"I realized that despite the perils in my world I wanted you too much to forget you, or move on. My life has been miserable, I spent my days thinking of you and my nights yearning for you, for us to be close again."

"Well we all strive for things we can't have, you taught me that particular lesson Edward, remember?"

"Bella this is fear talking and stress, once you realize you are safe you'll be able to think clearly again and you and I can get on with the life we were always meant to have."

"I can see I'm not getting through to you so let's make things perfectly clear Edward Cullen"

She paused as Rose put a large coffee and a sandwich in front of her with a smile and a wink,

"Don't mind us Bella."

She took a sip of the coffee before continuing,

"You blew it with me, there is no us, there will never be any you and I again. WE don't exist, there is you, and there is me, and a huge divide between the two. I don't want your help Edward and I certainly don't want you. I've been there, done that, and it hurts too much, you want too much for too little return. I've moved on and I suggest you do the same."

"You don't mean this Bella, you're just distraught"

"Edward stop telling me what I am, I know what I am thank you, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm scared, and I'm sick of looking at you and listening to your stupid excuses. It's over, end of story. If you listen you can hear the fat lady singing, now please go away, I'd like to eat in peace."

She picked up her sandwich and took a bite, looking at me as she did so.

Edward looked stricken but she blanked him as she ate, her eyes never leaving my face for more than a few seconds at a time. When she finished her sandwich she picked up the coffee,

"Tell me about Charlie please Jasper"

Before I could begin the flight was called and Emmett held out his hand,

"Come on Bella, let's get you on that plane"

She smiled at him and I wished she would look at me with such affection. Turning back she put her hand out,

"Come on Jasper. You don't get off that lightly, you can sit with me on the flight and fill me in"

Edward glared as I nodded and took her proffered hand in mine. It felt better than I had ever imagined and I couldn't help a small grin at Edward as we walked off leaving him to follow in our wake.

Bella

We boarded the plane and Rose sat with Emmett and Edward leaving the seat next to me for Jasper so we could talk on the flight. He slipped in beside me and smiled a little hesitantly as if unsure how I would react.

"Thank you for helping us and looking after Charlie like you did. Rose told me you buried him and said a few words."

"I'm just sorry I wasn't able to save him and bring him back to you Bella."

I touched his hand briefly,

"You tried. That's more than anyone has done for us in a long time. Witness Protection was worse than useless, it leaks like a sieve and we both knew sooner or later the bad guys would beat them to us."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"For what? Charlie's death? Of course. It was his choice."

"No I meant for getting you into the mess in the first place. For forcing Edward to leave you behind thereby putting you in danger with no back up"

"That wasn't your fault. He made the decision to leave, not you. He told me I wasn't worth it, that he was bored with me, that the novelty had worn off, not you"

"He said those things as an excuse for leaving. He was trying to keep you safe from the likes of me"

I laughed loudly and Rose looked round startled, she'd heard our exchange.

"Don't make excuses for him Jasper please. If he'd really loved me he would have stayed with me, changed me even, but he decided to walk out. You don't walk out if you really love someone."

"No, you don't. You find out your real feelings when danger comes to call. Like Edward I ran, I ran from my shame, my guilt and the condemnation of the Cullens. I hope to be able to redeem myself a little, at least in your eyes Bella"

I thought about what he'd said, the Cullens had condemned him for his actions at my party? How hypocritical! If anyone should be condemned it was the rest of them for slinking off like curs with their tails between their legs in the dead of night!

"Jasper there is nothing to redeem. I never blamed you for my clumsiness and neither should anyone else."

"Thank you for that Bella"

He sat back and closed his eyes and I took it the conversation was over so I too settled back in my seat but I couldn't relax, I was edgy, my mouth dry, and my heart beating too fast. He opened his eyes to look at me,

"Would you like me to move?"

I shook my head unable to look away from those mesmerizing golden eyes.

"No. I'm fine, stay please"

He smiled very slightly and I had the merest glimpse of what his face would look like if he really turned that blinding smile on.

Thinking back I couldn't remember ever seeing him smile, even at Alice. He always looked wary, on edge himself, as if checking everything he did. It must be miserable when you could feel everyone's emotions, especially if you made people nervous and I knew he did from talking to classmates at school. Of all the Cullens he bothered everyone the most because he never smiled, never joined in, just stood on the fringes of school life, an observer. I found myself gazing at him, my eyes drawn to his face, the contour of his jaw, his lips, and I wondered how it would feel to touch his cheek, run my fingers through his hair and touch his lips with mine. I blushed at these thoughts, my own emotions whirring in my head. Looking down I saw my hands trembling, what was going on?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jasper

Sitting next to Bella was like a Roller Coaster ride. Her words had helped my guilt although I thought she was being too kind about my actions. She smelled wonderful and I breathed deeply trying to memorize the scent. I knew she was looking at me but I didn't know the reason. She wasn't apprehensive or scared so she wasn't watching in case I attacked or struggled not to, but her heart was pounding faster than normal and her breathing was deeper. Through almost closed eyes I studied her face, she was beautiful and I thought if she'd been mine I would never have walked out on her, I would have changed her or found a way to keep her safe, but she would never be mine. Closing my eyes I allowed myself a few moments of fantasy where Bella Swan was with me, smiling in my dream world. I was dragged from my fantasy by her hand on mine and my eyes flew open in surprise.

Bella

There were two things I could be sure of, Edward would have told the others I was alive and I needed to speak to them, to make sure they understood the way things really were, not the way Edward wanted them to be. I could feel his eyes on us all through the flight, he wasn't ready to give up yet and it was important to me that he understood I didn't trust him or believe anything he said. I was ready to put my security in the hands of the three who had come to find and help us even though two of them were almost strangers. Emmett I was comfortable with and his regret at what he'd done to me was quite obviously genuine. Rose was a revelation to me, why she should care about me I wasn't sure but I did believe she was dedicated to me for as long as it took to make me safe. She was an unusual person but I liked to think a friend at last. Jasper stood alone of all the Cullen family

I was just beginning to get a feel for him as a man rather than the dangerous monster he had been made out to be avoided where possible. He didn't frighten me but he did intrigue and confuse me, I knew why he'd decided to help me or at least why he thought it necessary to help me but there was an undercurrent running through his emotions, he made me feel uncomfortable but not in an unpleasant way. It was very strange, when he was sitting beside me I felt I could relax and sleep in the knowledge nothing bad would happen. I caught him watching me when he thought my attention was elsewhere and there was a kind of longing in his eyes. I closed my own and sat back hoping the nightmare of the past months might finally be coming to an end and after a while I started to doze then I heard Edwards voice, very low but bitter and angry.

"You may think you have a chance but you're wrong Whitlock and when she's had a good sleep and a chance to think things through she'll remember what you almost did to her, what you did to her father, and what you are. For now she's grateful for any one's help but she's mine and I will have her back. Look at you, its laughable. You sit there looking like a poorly dressed tramp with those worn out clothes. What have you got to offer her except a life roaming from place to place with a man universally hated and feared. If she went with you she'd be in more danger than she is now, the number of people who want you dead just for who you are. Why would she choose a monster over a man? I claimed her when she arrived in Forks so just remember that. You blew it with Alice, you blew it with the family, and you blew it with Bella. If I were you, and thank God I'm not, I'd leave as quickly as possible when we land. We don't need you to keep Bella safe and we don't want you or has that fact slipped your mind? There's no place for you in a civilised society, you should have been put down for the rabid dog that you are years ago, and you would have if Alice hadn't stepped in to save your black diseased hide."

I waited, shocked at the depth of Edwards hatred for the man at my side, his foster-brother, but there was silence.

"Yes that's right. You know I speak the truth, keep quiet and keep away from Bella or..."

"Or what?"

The voice was low and I felt an utter weariness flowing out from Jasper. He was a man on the edge, dying by slow degrees, bent low under the burden of his guilt and the hatred of those around him.

"Edward, don't make threats with your mouth that you can't deliver on. Now shut up and leave me alone."

How could Edward treat him so badly? He had done nothing to deserve that vitriol but it opened my eyes to the man I had loved so deeply. He was controlling, vindictive, and full of spite, ready to kick a man who was already down as far as it was possible to be and totally dismissive of all that I'd said to him. I wasn't his, no one claimed me, I was my own person and I made the choices about my life not some egotistical idiot. I wished Jasper had stood up for himself but I realized he was just too tired to bother. I hadn't known that his actions towards me at the party would have such a terrible effect on him, it was as if he were merely existing with no hope and no purpose, virtually friendless and alone, two kindred spirits Jasper and I. Thinking of Edward's reaction to him I wondered how he had been treated by the rest of the family, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

Jasper

I wondered if Bella had heard any of that exchange, I knew she wasn't deeply asleep, but I supposed it didn't matter. What he'd said was nothing compared to Carlisle. That had come as somewhat of a shock, he'd always been at worst neutral to my presence in the house. I remembered back to the conversation we had after Bella's party,

"Jasper could I talk to you for a few minutes?"

I knew Alice had begged him to intervene when I said I was leaving, the shame of my actions lay too heavy upon me. I followed him upstairs to his study as the others went to hunt, Bella's blood had made us all thirsty, but only I had broken under its allure.

"We are having this conversation because Alice has begged me to intervene, she doesn't want you to go."

"I know."

"Yes well, I have to tell you that I strongly disagree with her. The only reason you have been tolerated in this family, in this house, is because of the love we have for Alice. Left up to Esme and myself you would have been sent on your way years ago, you are a disruptive element, a dangerous and frankly despicable person. Esme puts up with you for Alice's sake but you frighten her and I worry that you will lead the others astray, Emmett especially, seems to look up to for you some strange reason and that concerns me. You really don't belong in a society such as ours, I think you'd feel more comfortable with others of your own kind, the Volturi, or your semi civilized friends in the South. I'm going to tell Alice I begged you to stay but that you refused. I am also going to tell her that you have finally come to your senses and realized you don't love her, never did, that you feel guilty for deceiving her all these years but it was necessary for your own safety to be away from your friends and enemies. You will not speak to her or any of the others but take whatever you can carry and leave tonight and I don't want to see you near any member of my family again. If you try to contradict what I say I will bring the wrath of the Wolf Pack down on you. I will tell them that you attempted to bite Bella, to drain her, and they will hunt you down. If on the other hand you go and stay gone then I will consider the matter closed. Is that clear?"

"Why Carlisle? I know what I did was wrong but I wasn't entirely responsible, you all felt the thirst"

"Don't try to blame my family for your own monstrous deeds Jasper and don't be here when the rest of the family gets back"

The door opened without a knock and Edward came in, still fuming from dropping Bella off and I thought for a second he was going to attack but Carlisle put a hand on his arm.

"It's all right son. He was just leaving, permanently. Don't drag yourself down to his level."

Edward looked at me in disgust and spat at my feet

"You're an animal"

As I sat next to Bella these words spun round and round in my head. I'd left within a few minutes, a bag slung over my shoulder, leaving almost everything behind, with no idea where I would go or what I would do, cut adrift by a man I had tried to emulate, a man I thought was a good role model, Carlisle Cullen. It hurt to leave Alice but he was right, I was dangerous and she deserved better, a mate she could rely on. I left her a note apologising but I knew Carlisle or Edward would probably find it before she did. My life was over yet my body lived on and I yearned for death to end my misery but I knew fate wasn't that kind to vampires and something deep inside still had a flicker of desire to go on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I had been thinking about what Jasper said, it was so unfair that the Cullen's blamed him for Edward leaving and I came to a sudden decision grasping his hand without even thinking. As my warm hand touched his cool one several things happened simultaneously, a shock ran up my arm leaving it tingling, his eyes flew open and my heart beat like a tom-tom. I pulled my hand back quickly apologizing in a stuttering voice.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, that was rude of me but I had a thought and wanted your help."

The tentative smile flashed again for a second and I saw him look at the hand I'd touched, what was I thinking?

"No problem Bella, and of course I'll help if it's in my power. I owe you a debt, remember"

I waved that away impatiently.

"When we get back home I need to find somewhere to stay, at least until I can contact our Handler and get help but I wondered if you could help me to visit the Cullens, just for a short while"

He looked startled at this request,

"I thought we were going to help you sort out your problem?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you meant it. Well Rose and Emmett, I thought perhaps you'd just help me get back home, after all why would you want to spend time sorting out my problems? It's not as if I'm family or anything"

"Bella, I would be happy to help you with your problem. Keep you safe until we can resolve it for you but as for seeing the Cullens I don't think I'm the right person to ask. They aren't great fans of mine any longer. Perhaps Rose or Emmett could help you out there"

I shook my head,

"No. I really would like it if you would go with me, it's about you I wanted to talk to them"

"Oh, why?"

"Because I don't like double standards, or people who like to think they are better than the rest of us."

"Bella, you don't have to fight my battles for me. I left and they are happy."

"But are you happy?"

"That's immaterial."

"Not to me it isn't"

He looked at me puzzled,

"After all you've been through you still want to fight my corner?"

I nodded and he sighed, disbelief in his eyes.

"Will you go with me?"

"I can't Bella, I can't see them again"

"Why?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course"

"I don't think I could take their distaste, their hatred, again. Remember I feel their emotions so I know what they think of me."

"Exactly my point."

"Bella you have no idea...I'm sorry, but I can't"

I heard Edward snigger quietly, remembering Carlisle's last words to me.

Rose

Listening to their discussion I got the distinct impression that Jazz was confused by Bella's attitude. He didn't grasp the fact that Bella would only tolerate fair play and she felt he hadn't been dealt with fairly by us, yes we were as guilty as the rest. I felt sorry for him in a way because he had no idea how to figure Bella out, she was so different from any of the women he knew, Esme, Alice, even me. There was a lot more to Bella Swan than met the eye and I was only now seeing it. The air headed gauche girl Edward had brought home was gone and in her place stood a fighter, toughened by circumstance. She was alone except for a mother who was more child than adult, yet her main concern was putting right a wrong done by our family so long ago. I wanted to be there for that scene and I knew Jasper wouldn't be able to refuse her request unless he had a really good reason. What had happened while we were hunting on that night? He was gone when we returned and Alice was devastated. Neither Carlisle nor Esme would say anything except that they never wanted to speak of him again.

I rang Carlisle as soon as we landed, bowing to pressure from Bella, but no matter how earnestly she entreated him to go with her he just shook his head while Edward smirked. In the end she made him promise to go to the old Cullen House in Forks and wait for us while we went to their house in Portland. As she suspected Edward had rung with the news of her discovery and they were thrilled at the thought of seeing her again. I wasn't sure they'd feel the same way after her visit though. She had a lot she wanted to say to them, and us, I guess we were as guilty as them of abandoning her, and Jazz too. It amused me that this tiny human was getting ready to take on a Vampire Coven for the sake of its ex member without really knowing why it was so important to her. Edward insisted on sitting with her in the back of the hire car and she put her flight bag between them as a barrier which ticked him off. Emmett saw it in the mirror and grinned at me, he wasn't getting the message was he?

Carlisle

When Edward had rung with the good news we were thrilled, both because Bella was still alive and because he was bringing her home to us. At last we would be a family again and whatever had forced her into such drastic action as to stage her own death could be smoothed over with our help. Esme bustled around getting a room ready for him, putting out his favorite CD's and making the bed for Bella.

"Do you think they'll be getting married soon Carlisle? A wedding would bring Alice home."

"It's little early to say Esme, but he's coming home with Bella and that's all that matters for now"

She nodded, her eyes bright with excitement for the first time since Rose and Emmett left. I wondered if they would accompany Edward, if so they would be made welcome. This was still their home despite the things they had said.

Esme

It would be good to have Edward, Emmett, and Rose back in the house, make it a home again. I missed all my children but I knew the one I missed most was probably lost to us for a long time, hurting from the wounds inflicted on her by that animal. I cursed the day Alice had met Jasper, she was far too sensitive a soul to be involved with such a savage. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car engine and Carlisle went to open the door while I put away my blue prints for the new house we were building in Minnesota. As I heard his greeting I joined him, standing there with Edward by her side was Bella Swan, alive and well, as promised. I smiled at both of them and was glad to see Rose and Emmett behind them.

"Come in. It's so good to see you again Bella, and you Edward"

I hugged them both as Carlisle shut the door and joined us.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

My welcome was so warm I almost forgot why I was here but Carlisle brought me to Earth with a crash,

"Bella we are so sorry about what happened. How you got attacked here where you should have been safe. Attacked by one of the family. Its the first chance we've had to tell you that"

"Not family Carlisle. Not any longer"

Esme's voice was cold and bitter, she at least still harboured ill will towards her 'son' Jasper. Carlisle continued.

"We may have been wrong to leave the way we did but poor Edward begged us, said it was the best way and we knew you would be terrified if you thought Jasper was still in Forks."

They both looked at me expectantly and I suddenly realized they were waiting for me to thank them. They really didn't understand me at all! I looked at the two I had thought were the perfect Parents in despair,

"Carlisle, Esme, I asked Rose and Emmett to bring me here because I needed to set the record straight. A great wrong has been done to a member of the family"

Esme held me close again smiling indulgently,

"Bella, we know you feel bad about Edward, about forcing us to leave but it really wasn't your fault you know. You should have been safe here and the fact you weren't reflects badly on us I'm afraid but I'm so glad you're alive. When Edward rang and told us the good news we knew he'd be bringing you home. It's wonderful to see you together again and Edward smiling"

I looked at him standing too close to me and true enough he was smiling broadly, well that wouldn't last much longer!

Carlisle

I had been watching their faces as Esme spoke and it made me uneasy, I wasn't as sure as my wife that things were going to be any better for Bella's visit. Rose sat grim-faced while Emmett leaned against the front door as if waiting for something to happen, only Edward looked happy.

"Esme, why don't we all sit down. I'm sure Bella would like to talk in comfort."

Bella looked directly at me,

"No Carlisle. I'd rather stand. I'm not sure I'll be welcome in your house when I finish speaking but there are some things I need to say to you."

I nodded and sat beside Esme taking her hand in mine.

"Go ahead Bella we're listening."

"I don't wish to be rude to you in your own house but its my only chance to speak to you in private so please excuse me. I found out from Rose and Emmett that you all left because it was what Edward wanted, never mind how I would feel, how it would look to me, you just left, all of you."

"He thought a clean break would be the best thing and I happened to agree"

"Well Carlisle it wasn't. I was left feeling abandoned by people who had welcomed me into their family, with no explanation. But I got over that and eventually got my life back together. The things Edward said to me are between us but I was left in no doubt that he no longer loved or wanted me"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing,

"I very much doubt that Bella. He told us what he'd said, that he was leaving you for your own safety which was thoughtful if a little misguided."

I looked at Edward aghast, he'd lied to them about what he'd said, but why?

"Safety? No Carlisle. Edward told me he was tired of me, he was easily distracted, and would forget about me. That he no longer wanted me, that I didn't belong in your world. And I believed him."

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand Bella?"

I looked at Esme astounded, while Edward shook his head a little condescendingly. He was unbelievable!

"Yes I'm sure. Every one of his words is burned indelibly in my memory. I learned to live with this but now I find that someone else also paid too high a price for that night"

Esme

I could see where this was going and intended to stop it right now,

"If you are talking about Jasper then don't Bella. You have no idea of the trouble he's caused us over the years or the damage he did to both Edward and Alice. He's not welcome in this house and neither is the mention of his name"

She shook her head stubbornly although Edward tried to hush her.

"Edward stop doing that and back off, I won't tell you again. Jasper slipped yes, but it wasn't his fault and you should all have known that. You shouldn't have condemned him"

"Really and why is that Bella? He tried to kill you so don't stick up for him"

"I shouldn't have to Esme. His family should have done that"

"Bella" Carlisle interrupted,

"Jasper had been struggling ever since we first took him in. We tried very hard to help him, Alice watched him constantly, guiding him away from potentially dangerous situations. You weren't the first human he'd attacked since he came to live with us but you were the first Guest of the family and that is one rule I hold very dear, Guests must be treated as family, safe at all times. Therefore he threatened a member of our family, we had no control over our thoughts."

"No, and you had no control over your thirst either. Jasper felt all your thirsts, Emmett's, Rose's, Esmes, Alice's, and especially Edward's, don't forget my blood called strongly to him, more strongly than to any one else, his own personal brand of Heroin he called me. How was Jasper supposed to cope with all that? Did anyone try to see why he cracked? Did anyone care why it happened? No. Not one of you stuck up for him or tried to understand what made him attack. The Cullens, so good, so superior, living among the humans and fitting in, patting yourselves on the back. But as soon as one of your own slips up he's a monster, worthless and no one stuck up for him, except me. I asked Edward to tell Jasper I didn't blame him for what happened but it seems he conveniently forgot that. Well I'm sorry but I don't see you as the perfect Parents or the perfect Family, not if you can abandon one of your own just like that, especially when he needed you most"

"Do I take it from this tirade that Jasper has told you his sob story?"

"Jasper didn't tell me anything Esme, I had to question the others"

I glared at Rose who shrugged,

"You always told us not to lie so I didn't. Bella's right, we did abandon Jasper and she got it right about him acting as he did because of what we were feeling."

I stood up and walked to the door opening it wide,

"Well, you've had your say Bella. I would like to say it was nice to see you again but I don't appreciate being lectured by a young girl in my own home so I'll thank you to leave. I'm sorry Edward but if you and Bella are back together then you need to teach her a few manners"

Bella

I was fuming at their attitude towards Jasper and their insistence on my being Edward's girlfriend just like that,

"Excuse me but no one had asked me how I feel about Edward swanning back into my life and trying to take over just like that"

"He already told us how happy he was to have you back Bella. You should be pleased about that. I know how much you loved him"

"Right word Esme, loveD. Once upon a time I loved him and I would have followed him anywhere, done anything to keep him, but times change. He left me and I've made it perfectly clear that's where it ended. I'm sorry but your son has taken it upon himself to tell me how I will feel. "News Flash" I don't love him any longer, in fact I don't even like him much, or you, so I'll be glad to leave you in peace Esme, Carlisle. Please keep your son under control and away from me. Just one more thing, it might be a good idea to look at your family and what is wrong with it before you lose the rest. Goodbye Esme, goodbye Carlisle.

Esme.

As she walked out Rose turned to follow her,

"So, you're in Bella's pocket now are you?"

"No actually Esme we're in Bella's corner"

And she and Emmett followed Bella out to the car.

"The audacity of the girl"

I slammed the door shut on the three of them, going to put an arm around Edward,

"How could she say those things about you Edward?"

"Jasper got to her first"

As he started to relate what had happened on the flight we understood, he'd lost his love to that beast we had harboured for so long.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Emmett

I had no idea what to do next. We were relying on Jaspers expertise here. I couldn't get over the way she'd confronted the others, she had certainly changed from the sweet little girl who wouldn't say boo to a goose and I liked the new improved version even more. I still had a problem with the whole Jazz /Bella thing, it just didn't seem right somehow but we'd see. Rose was adamant and I'd watch closely when we got to Forks. It was a long drive and Bella fell asleep so we could talk freely.

"Rose, do you think we can do it? Keep her safe I mean. I don't know where to start looking for a Drug Dealer."

"Me neither but we're just Foot Soldiers Em, leave the tactics and intelligence gathering to The Major"

"You mean Jazz? I can see why he'd help Bella but don't you think you're seeing a bit too much in it? I mean he's not really her type is he?"

"Why not? How do you know what her type is? Edward got booted into touch pretty damn quickly."

"Yeah but she's...well …...a girl really...she's got no experience dealing with the kind of man Jasper is"

"Oh and just what kind of man is he then Em? Pray tell me"

"You know what I mean...he's...well...he's seen a lot"

"I see, and that means he's not a normal man does it?"

"Don't be difficult Rose, you understand what I'm saying."

Rose

I did understand what he was saying but I didn't think it made any difference. He was a man, she was a woman, they were meant for each other, they'd work it out somehow, and if they needed a little nudge I was more than willing to help. I looked over at Bella sleeping peacefully across the back seat.

"How come such crap keeps happening to her and she somehow survives it all? James, Edward, this Drug Dealer, losing her Dad."

"No idea Rose but I'm not leaving her until she's safe again."

"I have a feeling Bella will always be in danger while she's human."

"You think we should change her?"

"No Em, but I think she needs a vampire as a bodyguard and I know one who's free at present"

He chuckled,

"You are a devious bitch Rose"

"Yes I am and I think it might take a devious bitch to keep them close long enough for the magic to work"

The house was in darkness as we drew up,

"You think he stuck around?"

"He'd better"

We turned to look at Bella who was peering into the darkness,

"Sorry I fell asleep but I haven't had much for so long its great to feel safe"

"Come on, let's get you inside and I think we might even find you a bed."

She smiled sleepily,

"I could eat actually Rose, I'm starving"

Emmett nodded,

"You go in with Rose, I'll drive into town and see what I can rustle up."

Bella and I watched him drive off and turned to the house, she looked apprehensive,

"Its been a while since I was here"

"Yeah us too"

I pushed the door open and the light came on, Jasper standing by the switch. He looked at us for a second then smiled briefly,

"So you survived the trip to the Cullens"

She nodded with a smile and a shrug,

"I don't think I'll get invited back somehow"

"You said what you wanted to say though?"

"Yes and probably more than I intended. I got a bit carried away"

He looked out of the door beyond the light,

"No Edward?"

"No, I think he finally got the message. Bella was brutally honest and I think it really hurt."

"He drove me crazy, only hearing what he wanted to hear. Anyway he's history. I could do with a drink Rose, is there anything here?"

"Water possibly."

"Its OK Bella, I got a few things on my way here."

He disappeared momentarily, returning with a soda and some cookies,

"I have meals to heat up but I wasn't sure what you'd want."

"This is fine. You're a life saver, anyway Emmett went hunting for me"

She laughed at his startled look,

"Only to the Take Away, don't worry"

As she took the things from him he backed away but she patted the space beside her on the couch

"Come and sit with me Jasper please. I'd like to talk to you. That is why you stayed isn't it? Because I asked you?"

He nodded and sat on the edge of the seat turned slightly to look at her.

Jasper

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You don't have to answer but why did you do that? Why did you feel it necessary to defend my actions to the Cullens?"

She kept silent for so long I thought she wasn't going to answer me then she spoke,

"I did a lot of thinking after Edward left, about people, about things that had happened to me, and the one person who stood out above all the rest was you."

I laughed a little bitterly,

"That doesn't surprise me Bella, but it doesn't explain anything"

"Let me finish first, it will. With the exception of Rose who made her feelings quite clear and I admired her for it, you were the only one who didn't bow to Edwards demands. It was as if everyone wanted Edward to be happy, as if he were the special one. Every family needs its black sheep, especially one as perfect as the Cullens and you fit that bill perfectly. You were their charity case and that annoyed me, even before my party. If anything they should have been looking to you as an example of the achievements that could be made. Your entrance to their world was the most difficult, your early life as a vampire a struggle with violence and blood shed but you did it, you rose above it all, and they should have admired you for that, I did."

Her words stunned me, how had she seen so much in such a short time? Edward had been crazy to let her go, to walk away from someone like this! If only her admiration could be love I would be a happy man.

"So what now?"

She sounded scared as she said that and I realized she was really asking if we would still be helping her,

"Bella, I already promised to help you until you are safe and I meant that. I'm going to ring a few people I know and see what we can find out about this guy. In the meantime I need to ask you to stay indoors, we don't want anyone here to see you. The longer you stay missing the better for us. Who knows, the DEA might check out Forks just in case you returned home."

Emmett arrived then with a Mexican meal for Bella which she polished off quickly, she really had been hungry. After that she sat back on the couch and I went to the table to start making the calls.

Emmett

Rose suggested she might want to use the bedroom but she shook her head wearily.

"I feel safer with you"

She may have felt that way but her eyes were firmly fixed on Jazz who was working the phones. He had contacts in some very strange places and I quite expected him to come up with the goods by morning. I watched as he spoke to different people, not hearing his words so much as Bella's back at the Cullen house. She had been right and we were wrong, we owed Jazz big apologies for our attitudes and being the guy he was he'd accept them. I wondered what he'd been like in his days as The Major, the most feared vampire on the continent? Occasionally I'd seen flashes of it but nothing to match his reputation.

Rose

I got Bella a pillow and turned the light out, we didn't need it anyway. The light from the window was enough to illuminate Jazz on the phone and I glanced over at Bella. She was so tired but she couldn't take her eyes from him and I wondered what she saw in the man sitting at the phone, feet up on the desk, shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, unconsciously rolling a pen between his fingers. In profile he was handsome, even I could see that and I saw him as a brother. Bella's eyes stayed with him until she couldn't keep them open any longer and she drifted to sleep. Jasper's voice dropped as soon as she did and that amused me. he hadn't been watching her, he was focused on the job at hand, but he had known the second she started to doze in any case.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

A sound woke me up and I jumped with a gasp of horror. Next second Jazz was by my side taking my hand in his,

"Its OK Bella, it was a car back firing"

I sat up and looked round but we were alone. Seeing my eyes take in the room he stepped back.

"The others have gone hunting they'll be back soon"

I smiled,

"I don't mind being alone with you if that's what you think Jasper. In fact I need to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind very much holding me for a moment. I can't stop shaking and I think its fear. Sometimes Dad had to hold me before I could sleep and there's no one else to ask. I wouldn't put on you normally but..."

He smiled a little brighter than before and my heart did a back flip

"Are you sure? You seem anxious"

"I'll worry about my emotions. Yes please"

He put his arm around me awkwardly

"It would be easier if you sat on here with me"I pointed out and he did so slowly.

I rested my head on his shoulder and must have dozed off again because the next thing I remember the sun was shining in the windows and looking up I saw he was still there beside me, his own eyes closed as if asleep although I knew vampires didn't sleep, unless Edward had lied to me. He felt me move because he too opened his eyes and we looked into each others faces.

"Thank you Jazz. Sorry to have stopped whatever you were doing but I can't say I'm sorry you helped me. I haven't slept that well in months. You make me feel safe"

He laughed a little bitterly,

"Well you are the only person on the planet who can say that Bella"

I touched his cool face with my hand,

"I don't care about the rest of the world."

He swallowed and seemed nervous,

"Ah Bella..."

I took my hand away and blushed.

"I'm sorry Jazz. That must have sounded very forward of me. I only meant that I don't listen to others, I prefer to judge for myself."

He nodded then looked at the door,

"The others are back, perhaps you'd rather not be seen like this"

I shrugged,

"It doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't bother you,

He looked at me strangely for a moment then relaxed back,

"No. If you are comfortable why should I want to worry about having a beautiful woman in my arms?"

I laughed,

"You need glasses or your super vampire sight is on the blink Mister."

He smiled back and my heart almost leaped out of my mouth,

"Could you warn me if you are going to smile only it's doing strange things to me"

He opened his mouth to speak but Emmett came rushing in then stopped dead seeing us,

"Damn I knew she'd be right! Rose, how did you know about Jazz and Bella"

We looked at each other and started to laugh. Our faces got closer and my laugh cut off as I tasted his scent, his breath filling my lungs and my mouth went dry. Our eyes locked and as if connected by a strange power we had no control over we couldn't look away. I saw my reflection in his dark gold eyes but something else was there too and it unnerved me. Dragging mine away reluctantly I looked over at Rose who had just appeared. She was smiling at us and nodding,

"Told you I was right Em"

"Right?" I croaked.

She just looked at Jazz and shook her head, he coughed and stood up grabbing the phone again explaining I'd woken afraid but Rose just sighed scornfully and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella time to wake up properly and go hunt yourself breakfast".

When we got into the bathroom she turned closing the door on the others,

"Bella, Its none of my business but I'm going to interfere anyway because he won't make the first move and you're too stubborn to see it."

"Rose you're going too fast. I lost you at... none of my business."

"Bella, Jazz is in love with you."

"Rose, you need certifying"

"OK but that doesn't make it any less true."

"Why would he fall in love with me?"

"Why did I fall in love with Emmett? Why did Romeo fall in love with Juliet? Why did Heathcliff fall in love with Cathy? Who knows? And what difference does it make?"

"Rose, most of those were stories. They fell in love because the author decided that's what would happen."

"Emmett and I?"

"OK. That ones a puzzle, but you adore each other."

"Bella you couldn't keep your eyes off my Brother last night. I was watching."

I couldn't argue that point so I kept quiet hoping the guys couldn't hear this conversation.

When I finally emerged from the bathroom, to my intense relief neither Em nor Jazz were there, Rose seeing my look explained.

"Jazz has a lead on Jackson's son and he and Em have gone to meet a contact of his"

"Jasper has contacts in the underworld?"

"He has a lot of contacts in all walks of life, he's interested in people."

I nodded,

"OK so I'll go hunt up my breakfast, see you soon"

"Oh No, You don't get to put your nose outdoors here remember? I picked you up coffee and bagels while I was out."

"You know, just for a little while I forgot all about Jackson, for the first time since we started to run"

She smiled and passed me a Grande Latte with cinnamon and a bagel with cream cheese. I was so hungry I'd started my bagel before I sat down. Rose passed me a napkin indicating I had cheese on my chin and I smiled ruefully as I wiped it off.

"I bet you don't get dirty when you eat"

She threw back her head and laughed,

"Bella, the first time I hunted I was covered. My clothes were ruined, ask Carlisle. Well perhaps not him."

I grimaced and shook my head. I couldn't see me having a relaxed chat with Carlisle any time soon.

I'd finished another bagel and was making coffee in the kitchen by the time the guys got back. Rose went straight to Emmett and put her arms around him so tenderly it made me long to have someone to greet the same way. Jazz looked at me and feeling my longing, came over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Had breakfast?"

"Yes I am now fit to be spoken to"

He ruffled my hair then smoothed it again with a sorry but I put my hand over his,

"Don't apologise. It felt very nice. Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed the top of my head,

"I have a strange feeling that you and I are going to get along"

My senses were reeling from the kiss and his words made me light-headed and Rose looked over knowingly. I stuck my tongue out at her which of course Emmett pounced on.

"Wow Bella, you going to put that thing back in your mouth?"

I groaned but decided silence was safer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Jasper

Bella and I didn't seem to be able to help ourselves, as I detailed our plan of action I kept touching her hand accidentally or brushing against her leg. She leaned against me to look at the map I'd crudely drawn and put a hand on my shoulder to steady herself. Rose looked on indulgently but Emmett just couldn't help himself

"Hey you two, just hold hands for God sake you're distracting me with all this accidental touching."

I glared at him but Bella giggled and took my hand in hers. It felt good and I gripped hers, the warmth wonderful against my cold skin.

"So this ass hole has a headquarters in San Diego and they smuggle the drugs over the border from Mexico. Daddy got put away for life as a result of Charlie's work and now the son is out to get Charlie and Bella not knowing Charlie is dead,...sorry Bella"

"Its OK Em. He is"

"Yes. So we need to go to San Diego and pay the guy a little visit. I've spoken to Peter and he's going to meet us there. He's renting a Condo so we have a base, somewhere safe for Bella."

"Who's Peter?"

"An old friend from my past but he's a good man to have on your side in a fight."

"Oh right. You think there'll be a fight?"

"Nah there'll be two thuds, one when we hit the guy and the other when he hits the floor,"

I couldn't help laughing at Emmett's words especially when he accompanied them with the actions.

"Are you sure about this? I don't like the thought of you going into danger just for me"

Jasper took my other hand too and looked into my face,

"Bella we love you, and we intend to keep you safe"

"Hey you speak for yourself. I'm kicking ass cos my little Sis got threatened"

"It's the same thing Em" Rose explained

"Rose, if I felt about Bella the way he does there would be one hell of a fight right now."

There was an awkward silence then Jasper turned to me, ignoring the others completely,

"Bella. I will keep you safe. I have to keep you safe and not only because I promised Charlie."

"Just tell her" groaned Rose

Jasper

They were forcing my hand but Bella wasn't backing away, she had taken my hand and she seemed to want the contact as much as I did so I took a deep breath,

"I think what the others are trying to tell you is...Bella I'm in love with you"

Rose cheered and Emmett whooped while Bella looked at me steadily waiting for quiet before replying,

"That's...good...because I think...no I'm pretty sure... I feel the same way"

My breath caught in my throat at her words, words I never expected to hear from her lips.

"You do?"

"Yes"

She sounded breathless and as our lips met I heard Rose drag Emmett complaining out of the house. The kiss went on for a long time until I felt Bella's lungs protest then reluctantly I pulled back, feeling almost breathless myself.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel pressured by the others into..."

Further words were stopped as her lips met mine again, more hungrily this time. Her tongue flicked across my lips asking for entrance and my mouth went dry as I parted them slightly. She demanded more and I felt her hot tongue run along the inside of my mouth exciting me beyond anything I had felt before. My own breath came fast too, not that I needed to breathe but I wanted to take in her scent.

Bella

I couldn't stop, I wanted more and more, tasting him and feeling his cool mouth with my tongue, the inside of my own mouth numbed by his venom. Suddenly I came to my senses hearing Edward's warnings about loss of control and I reluctantly pulled back.

"I'm sorry"

It was all I could manage, my lungs saturated with his scent, trying to expel the life giving oxygen to give more room for him.

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have tried your control like that."

"You aren't sorry you kissed me then?"

I looked at him amazed,

"Did I seem sorry to you?"

He grinned,

"No, I can't say that you did. So what are you apologizing for?"

"Edward always told me I wanted more than he could safely give"

"He said what?"

"He was worried about losing control and hurting me"

"Bella, he was a fool if he thought that was dangerous. Allow me to demonstrate"

He put his hand behind my head and pulled me close opening his mouth as our lips met and I felt his cold tongue run around the inside of my mouth, the feeling was wonderful even the numbness was exciting. I ran my fingers through his hair taking a grip to pull him even closer and felt his hands on my ass pulling our bodies close too. I was in heaven and I didn't want it to stop but of course my weak human body insisted on taking in oxygen and we reluctantly parted once more.

His eyes were dark with a hunger that had nothing to do with hunting and I felt the same way but it was too soon for that.

"So, did we hit a danger point?"

He smiled,

"It could have been, but nothing to do with thirst for your blood. I was hungry for your body."

"Me too"

I felt embarrassed, I'd never had this kind of conversation with a guy before but everything was on the table with Jazz. He was happy to tell me how he felt and it gave me a wonderful warm feeling. Something I'd never felt before.

"Are you expecting more?"

How could I answer that? Of course I wanted more, my body ached for him. He made me feel alive, if he could go so far without danger why had Edward refused me more than a chaste kiss?

"I have no idea Bella. A chaste kiss would be beyond me the way I feel about you"

I hadn't realized I'd spoken the question out loud.

"Do you think it was because my blood called to him so strongly?"

I didn't care really but I wanted to understand why he'd denied me more.

"Your body calls to me much more strongly than your blood."

I smiled and touched his lips with my fingers"

"Good. I hope it keeps calling to you"

Bella

When the others got back we ignored the looks and made plans to fly from Seattle to LAX. Jasper's friend was going to meet our flight and take us to the Condo he'd rented for us. I was curious about this friend of Jaspers and eager to meet him. I wondered what he would think of me, had he met Alice? If so how would I compare? I'd soon know I guess. We flew first class, something I'd never done before, it was novel to have so much room in a plane and edible food! Again Rose and Em sat together while I sat with Jazz. We held hands the whole flight, not talking, words weren't necessary, the heat of our desire talked louder than any words and at one point I thought I might spontaneously combust from the heat of it. I dare not even kiss him for fear I wouldn't be able to stop. My breath came faster than usual and when his hand rested on my thigh I stopped breathing altogether

"Breathe Bella" he whispered with a chuckle.

He was driving me crazy and he knew it, but I would get my own back, somehow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jasper

If only Bella understood what she was doing to me, I had never felt this close to losing control with a woman before and it scared me. I was almost relieved when the plane set down and we walked with Em and a grinning Rose to collect our bags. I scanned arrivals but there was no sign of Peter so we walked out expecting to see him waiting and sure enough there he was, in a Tow Away Zone sweet talking the Airport Security Guard who just happened to be female, and shook my head as she walked away with a smile for him. He waved us over and grabbing the bags threw them in the trunk before turning to look at Bella properly. I could feel she was nervous, but not as nervous as me, Peter was a loose cannon and you never knew what he was going to say. His face broke out in a smile,

"Well hello Bella, you're an improvement on the Cullen bitch"

I groaned but Bella just giggled

"Well thank you. I'll take that as a compliment, and you're slightly better than Edward Cullen"

He laughed,

"You and I are going to be great pals"

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek,

"Just watch The Major, he can be a bit of an animal"

It was getting worse!

"I do hope so Peter."

I looked at her stunned, but she just smiled and climbed into the back of the car. Bella was going to hold her own with Peter and that was a relief.

Peter

Emmett and Rose got in the front with me while The Major joined Bella in the back. I turned to them,

"No necking, no kissing, no steamy sex, the car is rented and I'm not cleaning it before I take it back"

I closed my eyes ignoring him but Bella hadn't realized that answering him only encouraged him further.

"We'll be careful not to make a mess Peter but you can always tell the hire people that you picked up a member of the cabin crew"

He laughed out loud and drove away from the airport.

"I got a small rental apartment close to the border. They run the drugs once a month using mules most of the time, a couple of respectable married women who do it for the fun, the excitement. One has Diplomatic Immunity so it's a piece of cake"

"When are they due to deliver next?"

"About a week maybe two Major. They come across and go shopping in San Diego then stop off in a high-class Restaurant and deliver the drugs to a female in the Rest Rooms. A go between meets her at a Nightclub later and takes delivery then. He meets up with the major players later and they cut and distribute the drugs to the street dealers. Security is pretty good and they have a couple of the Drug Squad in their pocket so no raids, no busts."

"You seem to know a lot"

"Hey Major I don't hang around, anyway I've been watching this particular crew for some time, it's about time they were stopped, a lot of college kids and fresh-faced Naval Ratings are getting caught up by them."

"Where's Charlotte?"

"She's keeping watch on Dee Dee, that's the one with Diplomatic Immunity, wife of the Colombian Attache. As soon as she moves Char will let us know, you do realize we're awful close to Maria's hunting grounds here? So far there hasn't been any sign of her but she could raid the border any time. Her soldiers still harry the Mexican border towns from time to time."

"Well hopefully we'll be in and out before she knows we're around."

Bella

I'd been listening to the conversation, Peter had a lot of information and I realized they were close to finishing the job already. I would finally be free of the danger from Jacksons son and his soldiers. I wondered what it would feel like to be in the clear again. To be able to live a normal life, would I contact Renee and Phil? Could I finish my College Degree? Would the Cullens disappear from my life again? I squeezed Jasper's hand in fear and his eyes flickered to me,

"You OK Bella? You won't be in any danger I promise."

"I wasn't thinking about that"

"Then what were you scared of?"

"Life after"

"Oh, well I guess you'd better decide what you want to do. Let us know and we'll help you"

He kissed my cheek then turned back to Peter.

"Do we have a plan of action?"

"Hey, I'm just a Foot Soldier and Intelligence Gatherer, you're the brains of the outfit. It's your turn to use the little grey cells Major"

Jasper

When we got to our base Rose took Bella food shopping while I looked at the map Peter had marked with the various locations involved. He pointed out possible ambush sites but I wanted more.

"If we take them out we still have a problem."

"What?"

"There's a mole in the DEA and as long as he or she goes undetected Bella is still in danger."

"I thought it was the Son who threatened her and her Father?"

"It was, but Bella knows there's a mole and whoever it is won't leave her to talk about it, her experiences."

"Why doesn't she go in now and tell them?"

"Who does she tell Peter? When she doesn't know who the mole is?"

"Ah, point taken. How about we take the lot out, they can start again then".

"Let's try not to start a mass slaughter of innocents Peter. We need to capture the Son and find out who the mole is. Then we can deal with him or her"

"Kind of 'Pretty please who's your mole? Tell us before we cut your balls off.'"

"Something like that Peter. Where does the Son live?"

"Heavily fortified compound near the Mexican border with a shit load of armed soldiers."

"So nothing to worry us then?"

"Semi automatic rifles, a minefield, huge pack of monster dogs...no, not really. There is one problem though, he's only there for a week at a time. Other than that he seems to disappear and I haven't been able to trace him once he leaves the compound"

"How come?"

"He doesn't use any of the exits I've been able to discover and I've tried to be circumspect, didn't want to warn him. I have a feeling he crosses the border via a tunnel then leaves in a Private Plane. There are a few Private Airstrips close to the border there."

"Then we take him in the sky. It's probably the best approach in any case. He won't be heavily armed and once airborne he'll be more relaxed"

"We going to shoot him down?"

"No, we want him alive remember"

"Shit. I was hoping for a big bang."

"Once we have the information we want you can create as big a bang as you like"

Peter smiled and nodded

"Great!"

Bella

When we got back Peter was rolling up the map they had been studying.

"Plans all made?"

"Too fucking right. All we need now is the green light from Charlotte and that should come any day now. Hey Bella can I ask you something?"

I nodded hoping I hadn't just let myself in for some personal questions,

"How did you get involved with these scum bags in the first place? A small town Cop and his Daughter?"

"Charlie stumbled on some information at a small drug bust. Information about the bigger fish and he took it to the DEA. Next thing he knew we were targets, they tried to gas us in the house and I was almost snatched from my truck but a Police Cruiser turned up in time. Then we got the threatening letters and a letter bomb which failed to explode. The DEA decided we needed protection and the accident was staged, Charlie and I were whisked out of the country to France and the chase began. We never got more than one step ahead of them because someone was feeding them information about our whereabouts. Then Charlie got sick, he thought I didn't know for a long time. He couldn't get treatment because it would mean we couldn't keep moving so he just soldiered on with the pain killers, trying to keep me safe. When I got the message from Jasper and the others I could hardly believe it."

"And now you're in league with the blood suckers and Charlie's dead!"

"Yes I guess so."

"What is it you want out of all this?"

"To be safe, revenge for Charlie who only tried to do the right thing."

He nodded,

"Good answers. I like you, Char will too and you are certainly good for The Major, he's like a different person."

I smiled wearily,

"Lets hope you feel the same way when you get the bad guys. I understand they are pretty evil"

"So are we, and no one outsmarts Major and Captain Whitlock."

"Captain?"

He tapped his chest,

"The Majors Right Hand Man"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jasper

I heard Peters questions and Bella's responses, all she wanted was to be safe and a little revenge for Charlie. I was pretty certain we could give her at least that much and hopefully more. I wanted the mole in the DEA. I hated drug dealers for the destruction they caused, to young people especially. Maybe we could give him or her a taste of their own product, it was a thought. As soon as she saw me Bella came over and winding her arms around my waist lay her head against my chest with a sigh of satisfaction.

"Jazz, Peter says it will be going down soon. I understand I can't come with you but you will keep me up to date with what's happening wont you?"

"Of course, and don't worry we know what were doing. It's no contest"

"Hey Bella, remember we're the scariest fuckers out there, not them"

Jasper groaned,

"As my assistant so crudely put it, we have all the advantages."

"Can we go for a walk?"

I felt she had something on her mind so nodding I grabbed her coat and we went out into the evening air,

"Anywhere in particular?"

"No, just somewhere we can be alone for a little while"

We walked to a small park, the lights just coming on and people still exercising dogs but no one else sitting on the benches. We picked one furthest from the entrance and sat down, Bella snuggling up close to me, one of her hands creeping inside my open jacket to rest on my chest. I could feel the heat of her hand burning through my shirt as if slowly sinking through into the cold hard flesh below.

Bella

It was so good just to get away from the others, to have a little time to ourselves, no ears or eyes watching our every move.

"Jasper, what were you doing before you met up with Rose and Em?"

"Wandering mostly, trying to keep my mind occupied."

"Did it work?"

"Not really, after a few weeks my thoughts always turned to you and I had to run again."

"What are you going to do when this is over?"

"That depends on you"

"Me?"

"Yes, if we are together then I'll settle wherever you want. We can buy somewhere and I'll get my stuff out of storage. Emmett saved it for me."

"And if we aren't?"

He stiffened but I really wanted to know.

"I guess I'll say goodbye and carry on travelling."

"What would you be running from then?"

"You."

"Still me?"

"Yes, if I don't have you then I have even more reason to keep running. I still have to stay ahead of my thoughts."

I stretched up and kissed him on the cheek,

"So, either way its down to me?"

"I guess so. Why? Are you having doubts about us?"

"No. I just wondered what kind of life I was saving you from. There is no if, not on my side in any case. I have no idea where I want to go or what I want to do. There's only one thing I am sure of"

"Really and what's that?"

"That wherever I go and whatever I do it will be with you, Jasper"

Jasper

That was all I needed to hear, I would go with her anywhere that would make her happy and we could do whatever she wanted.

"My Bella"

She moved to sit on my lap and we kissed, the urgency greater than before and I felt myself reacting to her desire.

"I think we'd better cut this short"

She pouted at me,

"Really? I was just getting started"

"Bella, in a park at twilight among the dog walkers is not the way I envisaged our first time"

"Oh, so how did you envisage it?"

She'd got me there!

"In a beautiful expensive hotel suite surrounded by candles and fresh flowers, on a bed with crisp white linen and rose petals scattered on the coverlet. Soft music, a huge bath tub filled with bubbles and fluffy towels. How am I doing?"

"Sounds rather grand to me but I'm willing to be persuaded."

"As soon as this job is over I'm going to take you away, just the two of us and we'll have all the things I just described."

"Can I add something to the fantasy?"

"Be my guest"

"The place should be deserted and there has to be locks on the doors"

"Why locks if its deserted?"

"You need to ask with friends like Peter and Emmett?"

"Locks, plenty of them"

Bella

We laughed and I climbed reluctantly from his lap so we could walk back to the others. I looked down and bit my lip,

"I see your fantasies went a little further than you let on"

He groaned trying to rearrange himself so it wasn't so obvious

"See what you do to me?"

I laughed and ran my fingers across his still bulging crotch,

"Yes I see"

Then I kissed him again and we walked slowly back, we both knew what we wanted but the anticipation was something we were both enjoying. The slow build up to our first time excited Jazz as much as me.

Rose

When they walked in Bella was flushed but whether from the cold or something else it was impossible to say.

"Major we just got word from Char. Next delivery is happening at the weekend. Dee Dee has made arrangements with her friend for a trip to San Diego. They're booked into a very swanky hotel in the center of town so I booked Rose and Char in a room close to theirs, that way we have eyes on the girls at all times."

Jasper seemed to change before our eyes as The Major took charge of things. He kissed Bella once and then went to the table where Peter had marked out the routes to and from the border and the Hotel plus the Nightclub they used most of the time and various other places that The Major seemed to understand but left Em and I way behind. I went over to Bella who had turned the TV on and was flicking through the channels.

"Have a nice walk?"

"Yes thank you"

"Where did you go?"

"Just to the park"

"And?... Come on Bella curiosity is killing me."

"We decided what we are going to do when this is over."

"Yes?"

"We're going away together somewhere really quiet and private"

"Oh yeah and make like bunnies!"

Emmett had been listening in when I thought he was busy with Jazz and Peter,

"I do hope so Em."

That had us all laughing, even Jazz, and that was worth waiting for, to see the solemn face break out into a laugh changed him completely. Bella was good for my brother, I just hoped it wouldn't be long before they hitched up.

Peter

I was very fucking unhappy about the thought of taking Bella with us, she was too close as it was in my opinion so I dragged The Major outside with the excuse I was worried about the truck,

"What's the matter Peter?"

"It's not right."

"What?"

"Bella"

"Hey back off. My personal life isn't up for discussion"

"No idiot! She's too close to the action and that's not right, she's human and much too fucking vulnerable"

"I don't want her here if it's not safe, or to take Bella to Mexico Peter any more than you do, but what's the alternative?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella

I wasn't stupid so I knew Peter and Jasper had been talking about me outside and although Jasper came straight over to me when they came back in he was tense and Peter didn't look happy either but I was so tired I just curled up on the couch again with the pillow and blanket Rose threw to me. The difference this time was that Jasper kicked off his boots and joined me, making sure I was protected from his cold skin by the blanket but holding me as I drifted off.

Peters wife Charlotte arrived the next morning and threw herself on him with a sigh of relief, it seemed they hated to be parted and I thought it was rather beautiful but thinking about it Rose and Emmett were very demonstrative too, it was as if it were the norm in their world. Jasper took my hand and pulled me over to meet her,

"Charlotte, this is my Bella."

She looked at me critically for a few seconds before smiling,

"Hello Bella. Peter has already filled me in, it seems you've impressed him, not an easy thing to do. We're going to be friends I know"

She gave me a hug before kissing Jazz on the cheek with a hug. I felt myself getting angry for no reason, it was a friendly hug that was all, her husband was standing next to her. I told myself these things but I was still relieved when she finally let go. I pulled him close to me, kissing his cheek as if to obliterate the feel of her lips on his skin. Rose looked at me and grinned, she seemed to do a lot of that recently, I amused her constantly! Once the greetings were over they all crowded round the map and I felt a little left out, not being in on the kill. I went through to the kitchen and made myself a coffee looking out the window to the street below. Then I saw it, a van similar to the ones the DEA had used to move us from place to place. Had they traced me here? The mug slipped from nerveless fingers as I let out a little cry, grabbing the hand I'd just scalded with the fresh coffee.

Jasper

I heard Bella's scream at the same time I felt her fear and got to the kitchen in time to catch the mug before it hit the floor. Looking at her scalded hand which was red and angry I put my own cold hand over it holding both under the cold tap Rose had turned on, coming in straight after me.

"What upset you Bella?"

She motioned to the window and Peter and I looked out expecting something obvious but seeing only the vehicles parked in the lot across the way.

"The truck, the dark truck. It's DEA I'm sure"

"Stay with Bella"

I snapped at Rose and Charlotte, taking Peter and Emmett with me. If they'd traced Bella here then either Peter or Charlotte had been made and trailed or the DEA had found her, either way we needed to find out fast. Peter and I ran down the stairs while Emmett jumped from the window and circled round to the rear. I held back while Peter sauntered slowly, hands in pockets, to the driver's door, a cigarette in his hand. Where the hell he got that from I had no idea, but I heard the exchange.

"Hey, you got a light?"

"Beat it"

"No need to be like that, I only wanted a light"

"Well I don't smoke"

"Oh right. What you doing parked up here anyway?"

"I live here"

"Really? Well my girlfriend does too and you're making her nervous sitting out here in your van"

"So what?"

"I was asking real nice but I can ring the cops if you prefer"

"We are the cops now piss off before we have you arrested"

"For what?"

"Interfering in a Police Operation"

"Some operation, you've been sitting here in the van on your fat butts for the last half hour, you casing the joint or something?"

"Yeah something, now fuck off"

Peter sighed heavily,

"I always admired the Cops doing a dirty job and always being so polite but you spoilt all that. Why did you have to go and upset me?"

"Look go now or I'll arrest you and have you thrown in jail as a vagrant."

Peter pulled his wallet out and looked inside.

"Nope. I got money, I'm just a concerned citizen"

"You'll be a concerned citizen with a criminal record if you don't fuck off."

"You know bad language isn't necessary, and it sounds wrong coming from a cop. Can I see your badge?"

Peter

The passenger door opened and the guy that side got out walking round slowly as if trying to intimidate me, fat chance of that! He put a hand in his pocket and I smiled,

"If you're showing me your badge fine but if you're thinking of taking that gun out I have to warn you I have a really short fucking fuse"

He looked at me shocked but continued to pull his gun and aimed it.,

"Are you really going to do that?"

He smiled,

"We tried asking you nice boy, now I'm going to try the other way"

Throwing my hands up in the air I cursed,

"OK if you want to go down that road but remember I warned you"

My hand snaked out grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. I felt his windpipe crush under my fingers and I dropped him struggling for breath that he would never again take, he soon turned blue and stopped moving.

"Now shall we try again? I know you're not a cop or you'd have been flashing the badge so who are you and what exactly are you doing here?"

He looked at his friend's body in shock,

"I'm losing patience"

"We're here to make a drop off "

"Well done, now, when and what?"

"Why? You want a free sample? You really don't want to mess with our boss."

"Really? I'm shaking in my boots, who is he?"

"Big Kenny"

"Oh right and who are you delivering to?"

"Marcus Wright, he lives on the fourth floor, drives a white Merc soft top."

I smiled and pulled him through the window hearing his shoulder pull out of its socket as I did so. He tried to scream but I put a hand over his mouth.

"No. One more question. Do you deal with the DEA?"

He looked confused through the pain.

"Deal with them? Hell no. Too rich for us man"

I sighed,

"Now see you were doing so well there. Never mind, you win some you lose some I guess."

I snapped his neck and picking up his friend's body took them both over to a dumpster in the alley at the side of the building flipping open the lid and burying them among the kitchen waste from the Restaurant next door. Wiping my hands on a handkerchief I took from the pocket of one I opened their wallets, ID, Drivers Licence, Dollar Bills and a poorly made Police Badge. It looked like they picked it up in a toy store! I shook my head and carried the wallets and a notebook I found back to the van sliding the door open and climbing in. Behind the passenger seat was a sports bag and inside small plastic bags containing a white powder. Picking it up and putting it on the seat beside me I turned to speak to The Major who had joined me..

"What did you get Peter?"

"Two ass holes, two guns, and a shit load of drugs. Small time I think but we have a dealer on the fourth floor, drives a white Merc, soft top."

The Major rang the apartment and spoke to the others.

"Apartment 42 is the parking space of the Merc"

I picked up the bag and threw it over my shoulder following him up the fire escape to the fourth floor. Waiting for us there, having heard the exchange, was Emmett.

"Shall we?"

I knocked on the door and we waited, hearing movement inside.

"Who is it?"

"Delivery from Kenny"

"What are you doing here? You should wait in the Car Park"

"Oh sorry, I'm new"

I saw an eye at the spy hole and held up the bag to show the contents. We heard the bolt slide back and chains clank before the door was opened and a skinny guy looked out at us. Emmett smiled before knocking the guy back through the hall into the lounge. He lay there bleeding from the mouth and holding his hand to a broken nose, Em had obviously pulled his punches. He grabbed the guy by his shirt front and sat him in a chair and The Major squatted down to look at him.

"What's a successful guy like you doing peddling this shit?"

The guy spluttered but didn't say anything coherent.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Peter

The Major was really pissed, mainly because Bella was so upset and scared, so he sent Emmett back to let her know it had been a coincidence while we had a nice chat with our friendly drug pusher.

"What's your name?"

The guy who was shaking with pain and fear mumbled "Andy...Andy Hallister"

"Why are you involved with this shit"

He threw a couple of the small baggies to him, they landed on his lap.

"Money"

"Money? And do you make much from it?"

He nodded and blood dripped from his nose trickling off his chin,

"Do you use?"

"No. I'm not that stupid"

"Oh so you know its stupid but you still peddle the stuff."

I ripped open a bag and poured the contents over his head,

"Well guess what, were going to put that right Andy"

I took his face in one hand forcing his mouth open and opening another bag tipped the contents into it. He choked and tried to spit it out but I held his mouth shut,

"You think there's enough there to give you a nice Buzz? Nah I don't think so"

"I emptied the contents of the rest of the bags in his mouth and over his head and he started to choke again and his eyes glazed over. As he sagged to one side, already dying from the massive overdose he'd ingested, I picked up the sports bag and looked at the Major.

"Here endeth the lesson"

He nodded and we walked out shutting the door of the apartment behind us,

"We'll that's one less cockroach in the world."

Bella

Emmett told me the good news but I couldn't stop shaking, it had been such a shock, and as the minutes ticked by with no sign of the other two I got more nervous despite Roses assurances. The relief I felt when the two of them walked in was overwhelming and I flew to Jasper hugging him close. Looking at Peter I saw he wore a dusting of white powder and Jasper pulled me away from him,

"Peter get that crap off yourself, don't forget Bella's still human."

"Oh right, sorry Bella."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, but most of it found a better home. I'm just gonna shower off, care to join me Char?"

They went off together hand in hand and I blushed slightly, this casual attitude to sex was so different from Edward's puritanical one. Maybe between vampires it was different.

"You OK Bella? You seem deep in thought."

"Just thinking about something I was told a long time ago, it doesn't matter now"

It did but there was no way I was having that particular conversation with all these ears listening in, I'd die of embarrassment!

Peter

I hold my hand up, we used all the hot water and then some, but what can I say, one look at Charlotte naked and wet and I became an animal! By the time we rejoined the others Bella had eaten dinner and she and he were sitting together on the couch talking with the others about our upcoming trip to San Diego. By the way they were touching each other and getting closer and closer they'd be needing a cold shower themselves! She excused herself and I took the opportunity to say my piece,

"Hey Major you sure its wise to have Bella here? We have no idea if they've traced her"

"Who?"

"What the fuck does that matter? Anyone, they're all as dangerous as each other as far as I can see. I think she'd be better out of it."

"I take it you have a suggestion?"

"Do you trust these two, Rose and Em?"

"Yes of course."

Then send her back with them, they have a flat in Paris. The last place anyone would look for her and if they did those two are resourceful, they'll keep her safe and it leaves us free to sort these fuckers out without having to watch out for her."

Jasper

I didn't like it but he was probably right. Selling it to Bella would be a different matter and Emmett was livid,

"Hey I don't want to play nursemaid, I'm missing a good fight here"

Bella came back in and it was obvious from her expression that she'd heard his words.

"Emmett I'm as upset as you but I know I'll be safe with you and Rose. I'm more worried about taking a fighter away from our side."

He grinned, flexing his muscles

"Yeah how they gonna win without me!"

"Emmett I'm making you responsible for Bella's safety, stick with her, just not too close"

"OK but bodyguard isn't as good as a good fight."

"Em, what's more important? Getting a few punches in or looking after a valuable asset?"

"A what Rose?"

Peter sighed and explained impatiently.

"I think what the lady means is, Bella is valuable to The Major and if she gets so much as a scratch it wont be the enemy you need to worry about. Don't worry we'll save something for you. Remember we have a mole to splatter later."

Emmett's face dissolved into a huge grin,

"All right. As long as I get to kick some butt eventually. So its you and me titch."

Bella

I laughed, it would be good to have the man mountain that was Emmett looking after me ,as my first choice was going to be in the thick of things. I watched as the four of them played around sitting beside Jasper on the couch but still feeling little awkward around them. Emmett was trying to persuade Charlotte to go back with Rose and leave him in the midst of the action but with no success. He even tried begging and bartering,

"You can have Rose for a whole week Peter if you persuade Charlotte to sit out the fight."

Rose didn't even look shocked, she just laughed and came over to sit on the arm of the couch beside us draping an arm around Jasper to my intense annoyance,

"How about you Jazz? Would you take me for a week?"

"Any time darlin'"

He moved his arm from me to wrap it around her and kissed her cheek,

"Hey no testing out the goods. Anyway you got one of your own now"

I got up unable to sit there while he had his arm around Rose, the fact he'd kissed her made my blood boil and I had no idea why I should react so strongly.

"I think I'll get a shower folks and call it a day I'm shattered. See you in the morning"

I retreated to the bathroom my feelings all over the place.

I knew they were joking and I kept telling myself that but I couldn't help the rising jealousy that burned in my chest, especially when Jasper moved his arm from around me to pull her close and kiss her. How could he do that in front of her mate? Emmett didn't seem too bothered, he was still smiling, did he not mind? Even as a joke I thought it had gone way over the top. Tears of jealousy stung my eyes as I shut and locked the door. I slumped down in the corner wiping the wetness from my cheeks. Hearing Jasper's voice call my name I turned the shower on full and masked his words. I spent as long as I could in there, wasting time generally then listened at the door. I couldn't hear anything which didn't mean much, vampires could be as silent as they wanted to be. Taking a deep breath I unlocked it and walked out, unsure whether to be glad or upset that he wasn't waiting outside in the hall for me. I could hear voices from the other room, his included, and Rose's laughter. They were laughing about me, I was sure and I went into the bedroom as quietly as I could pushing the door almost closed and climbing into bed tugging an old tee-shirt over my head as I did so and lay down in the dark unable to shut their voices out of my head.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

I watched Bella go and knew she was upset by something, she was feeling jealous! I didn't understand, there was nothing to be jealous of, Rose and Emmett were mates and I would never make a move on her, besides I was in love with Bella. I called and went to follow her but Charlotte shook her head,

"Give her time. She'll realize there's nothing to be jealous about, she's just feeling insecure. I don't think she has any experience being around couples, or at least not couples like us."

I laughed at that

"Very few people have. We are kind of unique"

A few times I shot a look at the door expecting her to come back in smiling, comfortable in her knowledge I loved, her but she didn't. I felt the hurt but I wasn't sure what to do about it, I could apologise but I hadn't done anything, I could ask Rose or Char to talk to her but that seemed stupid. Maybe she was just tired, I'd give it a while then go in to say goodnight properly. In the meantime we sat chatting about old times, post Maria but before I met up with Alice. Emmett was interested in my wanderings and I told him a story of when I met up with another nomad Amber. She had been travelling alone for a while and we teamed up although she was nervous, she, like everyone else in our world, had heard of me. We were only together a few weeks before I couldn't stand her constant watching. She was drawn to me and we had sex a few times but it meant nothing to either of us, just a release of tension. When I next checked the time it was almost morning so Emmett and I went out quickly to hunt leaving the girls and Peter to pack up and let Bella know we would be leaving late afternoon. I'd wanted to get away earlier but hunting was difficult here and I knew Em and I would have to travel a way before we found anything worth catching.

Bella

When I got up I felt like crap, I hadn't slept properly expecting Jasper to make an entrance, to kiss me goodnight, but all I heard were voices and quiet laughter and I lay seething with jealousy. If love meant so little in this world I wasn't sure I wanted to get involved. Deciding to try to act normally I got up and showered before going through to make breakfast. From the hall I heard Peter and Char talking,

"Did he ever mention Amber to you before?"

"No, sly dog. He plays things close to his chest our Major. I wonder if he knows where she is now?"

Amber? Who was she and why would he want to know where she was now? I put a smile on my face and walked in with a cheery "Morning"

Rose looked over and I thought I detected guilt on her face.

"Hi Bella. Sleep well?"

"Not bad thanks Rose. Where are the others?"

"Jazz and Em went to hunt. He said to tell you we're moving out mid afternoon if you can be ready"

"That's if they don't run into Amber"

Rose hissed at Peter who grinned,

"What? I was just saying"

I got some cereal and a bowl and opened the fridge with shaking hands. Rose and Char went out of the room leaving me with Peter and sitting at the table I started to eat.

"That smells disgusting Bella."

"It tastes OK"

"Oh I'll take your word for it. You OK? You seem a bit tense."

"Who is Amber?"

"Amber? Oh you heard, sorry about that. Just teasing."

"So, who is she?"

"Just a nomad The Major ran into a long time ago. I don't know her personally."

"Not like he did then?"

"I think I'll go see what the girls are doing. Enjoy your breakfast."

He almost ran from the room looking awkward, so there was a story between Jasper and this Amber. Why couldn't I get a simple man, a man with no secrets, no strange history, or hang ups? Was I getting in too deep with another complicated man? Edward had driven me to depression and I wouldn't go there again. I was very grateful for all that these people had done for me and I was sure of my feelings for Jasper but after yesterday I wasn't so sure of his for me. This casual attitude to each others partners didn't sit right with me. Edward had said mates were in it for the duration and fiercely devoted to each other but I'd seen different to that and I had no intention in getting caught up in some kind of free for all.

Rose

Peter came in looking guilty,

"What's the matter? Have you upset Bella?"

"Me? No. She heard Ambers name mentioned and asked me about her."

"What did you say Peter?"

"Nothing honest. For fuck sake it's all in the past. Can't the girl take a joke?"

"Having been dumped by Edward, almost killed by a drug dealer, betrayed by the authorities, lost her father, what do you think?"

"None of that was our fault, well maybe Charlies death but it wasn't planned and we're trying to help with the rest. You go talk to her Rose, maybe she'll open up with you"

"I think maybe I should go. She got upset with Rose and The Major flirting last night"

"Is that why she was short with me this morning? I never gave it a thought. I'll talk to her Char"

I went back into the kitchen where Bella's bowl and mug were draining but she wasn't there so I went through to see her packing her things into a bag.

"Bella if I upset you last night flirting with Jazz I'm sorry. It was only in fun, it didn't mean anything, you're the one he's in love with"

She didn't answer but I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Please believe me Bella, it was only fun."

"And Amber?"

"Bella you're blowing this up all out of proportion. Amber was a nomad Jazz met years ago before we knew him. They had a fling, a couple of weeks that was all. A comfort thing probably"

"Rose I can't be a comfort thing, I need someone who is serious about me"

"Jazz is"

"No, or he wouldn't have played along with you, he must have felt how much it hurt me but he never said a word. He never came to see me"

"That wasn't his fault. He was coming but Char put him off."

"Easily it seems, and now he's gone without even a goodbye. That's not the way it happens Rose or if it is in your world then Edward was right all along, I don't belong in it."


	26. Chapter 26

**I didn't have the heart to keep you in suspense overnight. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

When Emmett and I got back there was a definite atmosphere and Rose grabbed me by the arm on my way to the shower.

"You need to talk to Bella, she's really upset."

"Why? I didn't want to wake her to say goodbye"

"Not just about that. She's jealous Jazz"

"Of what?"

"You. She's very upset about what she heard"

"Heard?"

"Apparently she overheard about Amber and she didn't like you and I flirting"

"But there's nothing in either"

"You know that but she's hurting with all that's happened and she feels insecure, Edward didn't exactly help the situation. Talk to her before it gets out of hand"

I passed on the shower for now, not wanting Bella to be upset and went into the bedroom where she was sitting staring out of the window and I could see tears in her eyes and feel such sorrow in her that it made me sad in turn. She turned as she heard the door close,

"Jasper"

"Bella I just spoke to Rose, she told me you are unhappy with me. I'm sorry I should have ignored Charlotte and come in to see you last night. Please accept my apologies, I wouldn't hurt you for the world."

I knelt before her and put a hand out to take hers but she pulled back and shook her head.

"I can't do this Jasper. I thought I was strong now, I thought after all I'd been through with Edward and all this shit, losing Charlie, that I couldn't be hurt any more but I was wrong, I can. If I let myself love you, if I commit to you and it all goes wrong I think I would kill myself. There isn't much left holding me here and I'm afraid of losing the last bit of me."

"Bella please"

"No you listen to me. I spent all night thinking about this and I need to get everything out in the open. I only have one heart and it's already bruised and bleeding, never fully recovered from what Edward did to me, then Charlies death, but its all I have and I can't afford to give it to someone who could destroy it totally. What I'm saying is I'm scared of committing to someone who might just walk away when the novelty is over, someone who can't commit one hundred per cent in return. I thought you were that person but I'm not sure any longer, it scared me that I feel so possessive and jealous of you. Is it supposed to be like that? I don't know, I feel as if I'm hanging on to a branch with my fingertips and the next gust of wind will blow me away. Where will it blow me Jasper? I don't know, do you? Where do I go if it all goes wrong? There's nobody left for me, Renee thinks I'm dead and it would be too complicated to bring her back into my life. I have no one and I can't become involved with someone who may just turn and walk away if something better comes along, when I stop amusing you, when the novelty wears off."

She stopped then, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and looking so tired and hurt.

Bella

I'd said all I had to say, I felt numb, my mind, unable to take any more, had stopped taking input. Jasper continued to kneel in front of me and I noticed a smudge of lichen on his neck, a twig in his hair and realized he'd come straight to me from hunting. His hand was still outstretched where I'd pulled away and I saw a small smudge of blood on his worn cuff. Absently I touched it, dry as I expected. He looked down and grimaced,

"I'm sorry but when Rose said how upset you were I didn't stop to shower, I should have, it was thoughtless."

I shook my head,

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters any more. I'm so tired Jasper, so very weary of fighting, of being scared, of not belonging."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight, his mouth to my ear.

"Bella you had your say and now its my turn. I have no idea what you've been through or how you survived it but you did and when you rang I made you a promise, to keep you safe. I intend to honour that promise come what may. But I also made myself a promise, I promised that if I could I would tell you how I felt and ask you to consider me as a friend and much more. Last night I acted like an idiot and I have no excuse, it was hurtful and thoughtless in the extreme but its done and I can't take it back. If I had thought how vulnerable you were I wouldn't have acted as I did. My only excuse is that I didn't. I wasn't thinking enough about you and that is unacceptable. You have every right to be angry and to tell me to go, to leave you alone but even if you do I will still make you safe, keep my promise to Charlie and to you. I love Rose as a sister, Charlotte too and Amber was so long ago I'd forgotten, two weeks giving and receiving a little comfort, a little affection, that's all it was.

I love you, with every fiber of my being and I always will, I can't prove my steadfastness I can only ask you to forgive me and allow me to try to show you what that means. You hold my heart in your hands, my life, its yours to do with as you choose but you will never stop my love and I will never feel this way again. All I can ask is that you trust me, I'm not Edward, or Jake, or any other boy or man you've known, I'm just me, badly scarred mentally and physically and not worth a lot I know, but all I am, all I have, is yours."

Jasper

Now all I could was wait for Bella to make her decision if she hadn't already done so, wait to see if I had a future or not. I tried to feel her emotions but they were in such turmoil I couldn't get a fix on anything. Her body was tense against mine and I wondered how long it would be before she pushed me away and left. As the minutes ticked by my future wavered, ready to crash and burn and still she sat there tense in my arms. I was about to let her go and move backwards when I felt a wetness soak through my hair to my face, she was crying and I held her even tighter, unable to do more.

"Jasper"

Her voice was a breath,

"Yes Bella?"

"Make me safe"

"I will, whatever happens between us, whatever you decide, I will."

She nodded and I felt her relax into me,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I just felt so lonely, so jealous. I can't lose you, if we are going to be together it has to be for all time."

"Then I give you my life for eternity, my love for ever, my heart for all time. I love you Bella, please trust me."

She threw her arms around me pulling herself close and cried herself to sleep and I vowed I would never make her cry again, unless they were tears of joy.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Six

Rose

I was relieved when they came out of the bedroom holding hands and went over to take her from Jazz while he showered,

"Bella I am sorry but I'm glad you managed to work it out with Jazz. Are you still happy to come to Paris with Em and myself?"

"Yes Rose and thank you for everything"

Their goodbyes were prolonged and painful on both sides but eventually they broke their grip on each other and he watched as we walked through to board our plane, one hand raised in farewell.

Jasper

It was hard to watch the three of them fly off to Paris, Bella using a new passport and name I'd chosen for her, Lisa Whitlock. When she opened the passport and saw the name she smiled but the fact the photograph had red hair took her back.

"We're trying to disguise you just enough to fool any watchers so here are the glasses and blue contacts and Rose is going to work the colour magic here."

She took a reluctant Bella into the bathroom, did her bit, and the girl who emerged was just different enough without it looking as if she were trying to disguise her appearance. I held her close for the longest moment before watching as she walked away with Rose and Emmett, hoping we could finish the business of Jackson soon and fly to her.

"Right Major, war head on. Forget Bella and lets start the campaign."

Peter was right but it was hard when the ache in my chest reminded me every second that she was gone .

Rose

The flight was uneventful with Bella sleeping most of the way. The exhaustion she'd suffered running so long in terror had really taken it out of her. She leaned her head against Emmett's shoulder as if deriving some comfort from his nearness and he'd wrapped his arm around her. He was finally happy, having made up for the dreadful mistake he felt he'd made listening to Carlisle and Edward. Bella had grown on me and now I saw the beginnings of a life for Jazz I was happy to help all I could. I just wondered what Alice would say when she finally found out. Still she had her Antonio so I didn't think it would do more than surprise or amuse her. She was fond of Jasper I knew that, I think she always knew he wasn't the one but he made her happy and for Alice that had been enough.

When we disembarked in Paris it was freezing and Bella looked at the huge tree in the Terminal Building in shock.

"What's the date? Is it Christmas or have I missed it?"

"No, it's the 23rd, you haven't missed it. We'll get the flat decorated if you like"

Emmett's eyes gleamed, he loved all that kind of thing and Bella smiled too. I could see we were going to be busy. Emmett took Bella back to the flat while I went Christmas shopping, picking up decorations, some food for Bella and a few gifts, for Em and Bella. It would be strange not to buy for the others but there was no point, I had no idea where Alice was and Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be spending Christmas at home I didn't think. As for Edward, well I couldn't be bothered to even try. Carrying the parcels and bags up to the flat I was confused to hear talking, then I recognised the voices. Oh God I'd forgotten they were coming for Christmas, Shit! that would please Bella, I just prayed Edward wasn't with them and was relieved when I didn't hear his voice. So they had that much thought but then I don't suppose they expected Bella to be here, they had no way of knowing what she was doing.

Esme

When we arrived at the flat I knew Bella was here although what she was doing in Roses flat I couldn't imagine. Carlisle was all for turning round and returning to our house but I refused to let her presence upset my planned family Christmas so I knocked on the door and called Rose's name. In the event it was Emmett who answered the door looking shocked,

"Esme, Carlisle Hi. Were we expecting you?"

"Yes you invited us for Christmas. Is Rose here?"

"No she's doing some last-minute shopping we only just got here ourselves."

"Oh really, where have you been? Hello Bella"

She came in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel and looking wary

"Hello Esme, Carlisle. Merry Christmas. Emmett and I were just waiting for Rose to get back with the decorations. Do you like the tree?"

I looked over where a naked pine stood in the corner waiting to be dressed, as a late purchase it was adequate but hardly stunning.

"Its fine, a little small perhaps but there, the choice this late is limited I suppose."

I sat on the couch and Carlisle joined me looking awkward,

"Are you expecting anyone else for the Festive Season?"

I looked at her as Emmett answered,

"No the others are rather busy but hopefully they'll be here in the New Year."

"You mean Alice and her young man?"

"No, Jasper and his friends Peter and Charlotte"

"How nice for you. Are you staying long Bella? Can we arrange a taxi for you, you must be getting home, getting ready for Christmas yourself, so good of you to help Rose and Emmett."

"Bella is staying with us Esme"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, what a surprise, but then you don't have anyone else do you my dear? Sometimes its better not to alienate people who show you kindness, a lesson for you perhaps"

Bella

I was about to answer when the door opened and Rose bustled in beneath a huge pile of packages.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle. Emmett could you give me a hand. The bag at the bottom has coffee in it for you Bella and I got powdered milk for now. I thought you and I could pick up fresh milk and bread in the morning."

"Thanks Rose. I'll put the kettle on if you don't mind I'm parched"

"Hey its your place too remember, knock yourself out Bells"

I saw Esme scowl as I went through with the jar of Coffee and Croissants. I was hungry as well as thirsty and I wanted to get away from Carlisle and the bitch. Christmas was going to be interesting! Rose joined me a few minutes later with a few more groceries,

"I forgot Esme had invited herself for Christmas Bella, sorry. But I thought after the words we had at their place she would decide against it"

"Oh I'm sure Bella won't mind us being here, we are family after all despite what's happened and been said. Families stick together that's their strength"

Esme had followed Rose out to the kitchen a tight smile on her face.

"Really? I must remember that"

"Oh how insensitive of me Bella, I forgot you don't have one any longer, I'm so sorry. Did I tell you Rose that Edward will be in France too, he's staying with Alice and Antonio in Valence, he didn't feel like a lot of company, the poor boy is still very upset."

She glared at me but I ignored her and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll grab a shower and get some sleep Rose."

She nodded and then I heard Emmett from the other room

"Bella its lover boy on the phone, you want me to tell him you're out on a date with a hot Frenchman?"

I rushed out to grab the phone from him and took it with me into the bedroom where at least I'd have the illusion of privacy,

"Hi darlin' you OK?"

"I miss you Jasper."

"Miss you too, who's the hot Frenchman then?"

"Well we do have company"

"Oh, who?"

He sounded jealous!

"Don't worry, just Esme and Carlisle. They're here for Christmas so it should be fun"

"Is Edward with them?"

I laughed,

"No. Why? Are you jealous?"

"No but he's persistent and I'm a long way away."

"Yeah, too far but don't worry you owe me a date remember? I'll think about that."

"Date?"

"Yes, hotel, flowers, bubble bath, crisp sheets. Ring any bells?"

"Oh yes. Now that I'm looking forward to."

"Well hold that thought. Be careful, I'll worry till I hear from you."

"Hey, I have Peter watching my back, what could possibly go wrong?"

I didn't even want to think about the answer to that question.

Esme

Emmett and Carlisle went hunting so Rose and I sat talking most of the night although she was very coy about Bella.

"So how long will she be staying with you?"

"As long as she wants to, after all as you pointed out she doesn't have any family now"

"There's always her Mother"

"She thinks Bella's dead and I think its probably safer she continues thinking that, at least for now"

"Is she still in danger then? I do hope you aren't getting caught up in any nastiness on her account Rosalie"

"No we're just keeping her safe"

"I take it from that, Jasper Whitlock is involved? Is he killing people again?"

"Again?"

"Well he doesn't exactly have a good track record now does he Rose?"

"What he's doing now is to keep Bella safe"

"Well I suppose it's a good excuse for mayhem but please Rose don't get dragged in and don't let Emmett either, he's rather impressionable where Jasper is concerned and it's not a thing to be encouraged.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

To my intense relief Esme and Carlisle had gone out when I got up and Rose and I were able to go shopping in peace while Emmett put up the decorations and tried his hand at mince pies which I would have to sample later. I was OK with this until I saw him reading the recipe upside down before he laughed at my face and turned it the right way up

"How hard can this cooking be?"

I had a nasty feeling I'd be finding out later!

"Bella I'm really sorry about this. Esme rang weeks ago and invited herself and I totally forgot, it's a good job we were back or she would have killed me."

"I need to buy some gifts Rose but this is really embarrassing, can I borrow some money from you?"

She laughed, shaking her head,

"Jasper thought you might be stuck for a while so he's giving you this"

She handed me a credit card, a gold one,

"I can't take this"

"Sure you can, he's got plenty. Just use it for whatever you need. You can arrange repayment with him later. I'm sure he'll take it in kind"

I hit her arm without thinking, numbing my hand for the next few minutes.

"Any ideas what to get the Witch and Carlisle?"

"Well her broomstick is fairly new so how about a piece of jewellery? Don't look so guilty, Jazz gave it to you to use, he wont mind."

We got our shopping done and she left me to wander for half an hour in a big department store. I wanted to get something for Jasper, buying it with his own money wasn't ideal but it was all I had. I looked at books, jewellery, aftershaves, and nothing jumped out at me then I looked over at the clothes and remembered his frayed cuffs. I chose a shirt in a dark blue denim and a tee shirt in a pale blue. It wasn't much but I couldn't spend a lot of his money on a present for him. As I was leaving I saw a chain with a rearing horse suspended from it and had to smile. I wondered if he would wear it then thought what the hell and got it anyway, deciding I was satisfied with my purchases.

Carlisle

Esme was bitter about Bella being at Rose's and I didn't blame her, it should have been Edward and Alice there not the girl who had upset his life and wiped the smile from his face. We met up with him in the city to do some last-minute shopping.

"I suppose I'd better get her something"

"Who Esme?"

"Bella, Edward, she's staying with Rose and Emmett"

"Bella's in Paris? I'd like to see her"

"Son don't you think it would just hurt you?"

"I can't help it Carlisle, I love her. I just wish she was spending Christmas with me. Is she still alone?"

"Yes as far as we know. She hasn't mentioned anyone, except Jasper of course. He rang her last night but I think he's seeing to some unpleasantness for her. Would you like to see her dear? Maybe it could be arranged, leave it with us"

He went off much happier to meet Alice and go to a show, Antonio and she were leaving the next day, off on another adventure but he would stay at their place in Valence for a while or the flat in Paris if we could arrange a meeting.

"Carlisle, is there nothing we can do? Edward is so unhappy, if he had time with Bella I'm sure he could make her see that its him she loves. They made such a beautiful couple."

"I don't see what we can do Esme. If she doesn't want anything to do with Edward we can hardly force her."

"Well perhaps we should give her a nudge towards to him. Give him a chance."

"What are you thinking?"

She had a strange look on her face, she was planning something!

Bella

I was relieved when we got home because Esme and Carlisle were still not back. I excused myself to wrap my gifts and put them under the tree which Emmett had almost finished decorating. Much of his time had been taken up on the rooms, that much was clear. Balloons, streamers, tinsel, paper chains, everything you could think of festooned every ceiling, door, and light fitting, it was like a Santa's Grotto decorated by a madman! He had been out and bought twinkle lights, hundreds of them, colored and white and they flashed maniacally from every surface. The infamous Mince Pies sat in the center of a table groaning under the weight of candles of all shapes and colors and all flickering wildly in the draught from an open window, darker than normal but at least they looked right. He coaxed me into trying one with a coffee and I was pleasantly surprised.

"They're good Emmett"

"Don't sound so shocked. I can turn my hand to almost anything"

I looked round the flat,

"So I see. Where are the Elves and Fairies?

He grinned and pointed to the ceiling over the tree and I laughed, almost choking on my mince pie. Hanging from the ceiling were a collection of strange creatures, Fairies, Dwarves, Ogres, Pixies and others I couldn't identify.

"Is that a Dragon?"

"Yeah well I bought a job lot, think of it as a warm reindeer!"

Trust Emmett to put a spin on it!

Esme

When we got back I could see Emmett had been busy, the flat looked...festive to say the least, and he and Bella were giggling about some rather strange decorations over the tree. I didn't ask, I'd found it the best strategy with him on those occasions.

"Well it looks like we're ready for the big day. What did you used to do on Christmas Day Bella?"

"It depended where we were, spend the day on the beach, or wrap up and make snowmen and snow angels. Last year we didn't do anything"

"Oh why?"

"Charlie was being investigated by Internal Affairs so we didn't find much to celebrate."

"How awful. I'm so glad he got cleared of any involvement with drugs, such nasty things"

"Yes and the people involved with them"

At least we agreed about something.

"Bella, Carlisle and I wondered if you might like to go to the Mass tomorrow morning, light a candle for your Father, I know you aren't religious but I know you'll be thinking of him"

She looked shocked at my suggestion but agreed,

"We'll open our presents first then we can walk to the church, it isn't far"

Rose looked at me a little puzzled but I just smiled at her,

"It's Christmas Rose, good will to all"

Bella

I didn't sleep well thinking of Charlie and Jasper. I missed both of them but the ache in my chest was for the latter. I wondered what he was doing, where he and Peter were, I longed to be with him especially as they were putting themselves in danger for me, I couldn't seem to get past that, even though they were vampires. All my life had been loss after loss, my father when my parents divorced, my grandmother Marie, Edward, the Cullen family, and then Charlie again. I couldn't lose Jasper without losing myself. I sighed heavily and went through to shower before throwing on a pair of clean jeans and a red sweater in honor of the day. It was about all I had left from my own clothes, next it would be time to delve into the bags Rose had presented me with a smile. I straightened my shoulders and went out to join the others, hating the fact Esme would be ready with a few cutting remarks no doubt.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

It turned out I needn't have worried, Esme was charming and Carlisle insisted on giving me a Christmas kiss, obviously there was a truce for the Season of Goodwill. We exchanged presents, a thick fluffy jumper from Carlisle and Esme along with a book token.

"We didn't know what you still had so you can choose your own books."

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme"

I opened Emmett's present with some trepidation but sighed in relief to find a small black teddy bear wearing a scarlet bow,

"I thought you might like some company in bed for now"

Rose glared at him and he said no more but I couldn't help a grin. Rose bought me some tops and a new pair of trainers for which I was grateful, having no clothes was a real pain. My presents seemed to go down well, a computer game for Emmett, a CD of her favourite group for Rose and a vase that Rose said Esme would die for between her and Carlisle. She seemed thrilled with it,

"Bella you shouldn't. You can't have much money after all that's happened to you but thank you so much. It will match the colour scheme in the lounge of our new house. You must visit Bella, now all the nastiness is over. We understood you were distraught dear."

I could have answered her but it being Christmas Day I bit my tongue. As I went to get my jacket for the trip to Church, Rose followed and handed me a small box,

"It's from Jasper. He knew he wouldn't be with you but he wanted you to know he was thinking of you. He said he'd try to ring sometime today if he could, but they didn't know where they would be."

I took it, tears in my eyes,

"I didn't leave anything for him"

"He knows that, he doesn't care as long as you are waiting for him"

"I will be"

I opened the box and nestled in tissue paper was a bracelet with a stone dangling from it."

I picked it up and Rose fastened it on for me,

"Its Jasper"

I touched the stone and smiled, trying to hold back the tears,

"I didn't think you'd want Esme there when you got it"

"You're right there. Thank you Rose. I guess I'd better get ready for our outing"

Rose's brow creased,

"Yes. Esme's really making an effort. Well I guess maybe she realized she was wrong about things"

"You think so?"

"No, not really, do you want me to come with you?"

"I'll be OK. I'd better show willing but we wont be long"

She watched us as we walked up the street Carlisle one side of me and Esme the other, I felt like a condemned man taking his last walk to the electric chair.

The church service was short and reminded me of the times when I was a little girl and Renee got one of her religious kicks, I'd been in most different type of church and at the end I lit a candle for Charlie.

"I'm fine dad and Jasper is keeping his promise to you" I whispered to myself as I turned to walk out and straight into Edward.

Groaning I realized I'd been set up and tried to move past him but he took my arm,

"Please Bella at least give me a few minutes on Christmas Day"

I scowled over at the Cullen's who smiled and walked out leaving me with their son.

"It seems I have no choice"

He ushered me out into the street where it had started to snow and walked in the opposite direction from Rose's place

"Where are we going Edward?"

"I have a place round the corner here for a few days, well its Alice's really but she's loaned it to me"

"How kind of her, does she know I'm here?"

"No, I arranged this when Esme told me she was spending Christmas here with Rose and Emmett, before we knew you were alive but it's worked out well."

"For you. I'd really like to go home Edward"

I tried to turn round but he took my arm more tightly,

"Please Bella, just a few minutes"

"Why Edward? I said all I had to say at the Airport and again at the house."

"Yes but you're free of him now and Rose's influence so I wanted to try again"

"Edward there's no point. I really want to go back, Rose and Emmett will miss me."

"No they wont. They'll think you're still with Esme and Carlisle. They're going for a walk and they'll pick you up in about an hour."

It was going to be a really long hour but I couldn't break free of Edwards grip so I was more or less frogmarched to his borrowed flat.

Once inside he let go of my arm and locked the door putting the key in his pocket.

"So I'm a prisoner?"

"No, I just wanted a chance to speak and you to listen"

I folded my arms

"I'm listening"

"Please Bella, don't be difficult. Come and sit down, please."

Edward

When Esme contacted me to say they could get me a meeting with Bella on Christmas Day I was over the moon. It had been a dismal month for me, finding out she was still alive but that she no longer thought she loved me. I blamed Jasper for that, he'd wheedled his way into her affections despite killing her father with his ridiculous plans. When I saw her in the church it took my breath away, she was so beautiful, as always, but she looked a little careworn, the experiences of the past months written in her eyes. I wanted to take her away from everything, show her how much I cared and make her life sweet and carefree but it was going to take work, persuasion and most of all time which I didn't have. When I asked her to sit down she rolled her eyes and bit her lip but she still looked sexy and beautiful to me and she did sit, albeit on the very edge of the chair.

"Bella, I know you hate me for leaving you and I admit it was a bad move on a lot of levels but I really thought I was doing the right thing. I should have known that if I saved you from the dangers in my world you would attract them in your own."

I smiled at her but she sat stony faced,

"Bella please listen to me. I love you, I never stopped loving you and I suffered every day we have been apart, I need you in my world, you make it complete, please give me another chance. Here, I bought you a Christmas present."

I held out the small black box until she reached out and took it from me.

"Open it"

She sighed heavily then took the lid off and looked inside before replacing it and offering the box back to me.

"I can't accept that Edward"

"Why? It wasn't expensive, it's not even new. It belonged to my Mother."

"Then it should stay in your family Edward. I'm not your family."

"But you will be Bella, when you understand how much I love you"

She stood up and walked to the door arms folded,

"This conversation is over Edward. Open this door now"

"Bella you must know how much I live you, how I missed you"

"Really Edward? You expect me to believe that after what you said in the woods? Open the door, now."

I held out a hand pleading with her but she just looked at the ground, so with great reluctance I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"He's not right for you Bella"

"Who?"

"Jasper, he's not right for you. He'll just make you unhappy"

"Like you did? Then I'll be ready, won't I"

She pulled open the door and stepped into the corridor,

"Goodbye Edward I don't want to see you again"

"Bella"

She turned at the top of the stairs,

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas"

I threw her the box but as she caught it she lost her balance and slipped down the stairs. I heard the crack as something broke before I reached her. She was laying part way down the flight of stairs bleeding from a nasty cut on her head and I stopped breathing, merely as a precaution.

"Are you OK?... Bella talk to me"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Edward

Carlisle and Esme appeared as put my cell phone away and went to pick her up,

"What happened Edward?"

"She tripped and fell, I've called an ambulance, I think her ankle is broken and she's unconscious. I'll go with her to the hospital. You'd better break the news to Rose and Emmett."

Carlisle wanted to go with her but it was another chance for me so he went off shaking his head doubtfully. The crew soon arrived and strapped her to a stretcher, carrying her down to the waiting ambulance. I followed shortly after in my car knowing the smell of blood would be too strong in the confined space of the vehicle. I had to change too, my jumper was soaked with blood making my mouth water. Her blood still called just as strongly to me as ever. I showered quickly, dressed, and raced to the hospital to be with her. I'd given the paramedics her name and date of birth for their sheet so I'd soon find her.

Rose

As soon as I saw Esme and Carlisle without Bella alarm bells started to ring.

"Bella's had a fall, I think she's broken her ankle and she's hit her head pretty hard."

"So who's with her? How did it happen?"

"She went to talk to Edward and..."

"Edward? You set her up. How could you?"

Rose he needed a chance to speak to her and he had something for her, she tripped on the stairs but he rang an ambulance and she's at the hospital"

Emmett grabbed the car keys and we ran for the underground parking area of the apartment complex. We weren't sure where the Hospital was so wasted precious minutes finding it on the map of Paris we kept in the glove box. The traffic was heavy with people visiting family on Christmas Day and it took a while to get to the Hospital. I left Emmett and the others to park the car and went in to ask for her at the Emergency Desk. The Receptionist tapped the computer keys then shook her head,

"No Madame, no one of that name has been brought in today. Are you sure you have the right Hospital? We had a traffic collision come in a little while ago but that is all."

I ran back out to the others and slammed into Edward.

"Is she OK Rose?"

"According to the Emergency Receptionist they haven't admitted her, are you sure this was the right Hospital Edward? And why aren't you with her?"

"I just tidied up, too much blood. I got the details from the Paramedic. She only came in about half an hour ago, let me speak to the woman."

I followed him back in, standing behind him as he smiled at the young woman,

"My girlfriend was admitted a little while ago, she tripped down some stairs and I think she broke her ankle, you must have her in the system, Bella Swan."

My whole body stiffened and I twisted him round grabbing his arm and pulling him violently out of the hospital as the Receptionist shook her head.

"You gave them her real name?"

"Yes, why not?"

"You idiot, the DEA is looking for her and Jackson"

"Who? Why?"

I couldn't believe he was so stupid.

"She was in Witness Protection Edward and there's a drug dealer after Bella and her father, didn't you think?"

"No I didn't, I didn't know why she and Charlie had run in any case, no one told me"

I couldn't believe the petulance on his face.

"Well where is she Edward? I have to find her, Jazz trusted us to keep her safe and you just handed her back to the authorities"

"You don't know that, these Hospitals are notorious for losing Patient Records"

"Edward she only came in half an hour ago, hardly long enough to get seen let alone lost. Why didn't you travel with her?

"I told you, too much blood then I got caught in a traffic jam, there'd been an accident ahead."

I glared at him as Emmett ran up with the others,

"What's up Rose?"

"Eddie the idiot gave Bella's real name to the Ambulance Crew and it seems she's vanished. The Hospital say they never admitted her..."

"Let me try"

Esme pushed through and smiling sweetly rattled off a lot of questions in perfect French. I watched the Receptionist and had a feeling she knew more than she was willing to say but that didn't help us find Bella. The area was empty and very quiet so Emmett went round the desk and pushing her aside tapped the touch screen then nodded,

"She was here but she was discharged almost immediately"

"Who to?"

"The US embassy, for that read DEA. Shit!"

"As soon as the Ambulance Crew radioed her details through it must have set off an alarm and someone from the embassy recovered her. There's no way of getting to her there."

"What do you think they'll do?"

He shrugged,

"Fly her back home maybe or move her to a safe house somewhere."

"Can you find out more?"

He thought about that and shook his head,

"Not really, all we can do is watch the Embassy until we get a whiff of her quite literally. Well done Edward. What the hell do we tell Jazz?"

"Nothing for now Rose, let's get to the Embassy and hope they haven't moved her already."

"I'll come and help"

I turned to look at Edward who was now flanked by Esme and Carlisle.

"You get anywhere near her again and I'll fry your ass myself Edward. As for you Esme, I blame this whole situation on you. You just couldn't leave well alone and now she's gone again."

"We just thought Edward should have a chance to speak to her once more and give her a present, he didn't hurt her, it was an accident"

"I don't see Jazz worrying about the distinction do you?"

I saw something wrapped around Edwards knuckles, Bella's bracelet,

"How did you get that?"

he looked down at it,

"It broke as she fell and I picked it up to give back to her"

I held my hand out and he dropped it into my palm guiltily.

I shook my head,

"You never know when to quit do you Edward? I just hope we find her before anyone else does."

"But if she's with the DEA she's safe enough"

"Really? And you know this because?"

"Well they do this kind of thing all the time, they're the experts"

Emmett's fists balled,

"The DEA has a mole, that's why Bella asked us to help Edward so you just handed her over to the bad guys."

We set off for the US Embassy dreading Jasper's call, telling him we'd lost Bella wasn't going to be easy. With the five of us it was possible to watch the embassy building closely although I didn't trust Edward or Esme to pass on information if they saw anything. As the hours dragged by with no movement, Jasper's call became imminent and I tensed knowing it was going to be unpleasant. I almost hoped he and Peter would be kept busy by their task in San Diego but that was just wishful thinking. As dusk rolled in and the street lights came on there was suddenly a lot of people bustling around at the embassy and people started arriving in evening wear. Great! They were having a Christmas Ball, which meant plenty of cover to get Bella out unnoticed. I watched carefully as Catering Trucks and Musicians arrived at the rear followed by the Guest's. Then my phone went off.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Rose

I answered hesitantly,

"Rose where are you?"

"Out in the city,"

"Can I speak to Bella? Did she like her present?"

I clutched the bracelet in my hand in my jeans pocket.

"Hows it going down there?"

"Fine, were ready to move in soon that's why I'm ringing now, I just wanted to wish Bella a Merry Christmas, can you put her on?"

I braced myself,

"I can't Jazz."

"Why?"

The atmosphere had become frosty,

"We lost her"

"Lost her? How the hell did you manage that?"

"She went out with Esme and Carlisle this morning"

"What?"

"They took her to Mass but then instead of coming back they met Edward"

"She's gone off with them? With Edward!"

"No idiot"

"Hey I'm not the stupid idiot that lost her. Why didn't you stop her Rose?"

"Sorry Jazz, she had an accident, tripped and hit her head so Edward called an ambulance. He gave them her real name and when we got to the hospital she'd vanished"

Where are you now?"

"Outside the US Embassy watching for her to come out"

"And if she wasn't taken there? Or you miss her?"

"Then we keep looking, I'm sorry Jazz I never expected Esme to pull a stunt like that."

The phone went dead and I put it back in my pocket with sigh.

Emmett

I saw Roses face, Jazz hadn't been impressed but I didn't know what he was going to do. Would he carry on with getting Jackson's Son in San Diego or would he come back here like an Avenging Angel and rip us new ones? I watched as yet another Catering Truck left. How much food could these people eat in one evening? The smell of fish was overpowering, salmon by the aroma, couldn't stand the stuff myself, even when I was human. We stayed until the party finally wound down and the guests all left then I went to Rose,

"I'm not sure she's there."

"What else can we do?"

"Maybe she'll contact us again like she did before."

"Do you really think she'll remember the numbers Emmett?"

"I really hope so, what now?"

"You stay here with Edward and the others, I'll go back to the flat just in case she's there or left us a message then I'll come back. I need to ring Jazz too and see what he wants us to do"

"That should be a fun conversation, glad I'm not speaking to him."

Peter

When the phone flew past my ear I got the message, something had gone wrong in Paris,

"What the fuck has happened now?"

"They lost Bella. Esme and Carlisle took her out and somehow Edward got involved, she had an accident and that idiot gave her real name to the Ambulance Crew"

"Fucking ass hole. Now what?"

"We go back, Jackson will wait, I need to find Bella, I promised to keep her safe."

"Just what was their excuse for letting Bella go off with the Cullens?"

"I didn't ask"

"What are they doing now?"

"Well not asking stupid questions, just drive while I book us on the next flight to Portland"

"Hey I'm on your side Major, keep the sarcasm for the idiots in Paris. And by the way what are they doing to trace her? And why the fuck are we going to Portland?"

"Covering the US Embassy and so I can beat the shit out of Esme Cullen, where else do you suggest we go?"

"They think she'll be there? No fucking way. If they got any sense she'll be out of the country by now. They'll fly her from a US Base, probably the UK, get Eurostar or a ferry across then a flight to the States"

I saw his look,

"I know these things. The US Embassy is the last place they'd take her. If she goes back in Witness Protection our best bet might be to watch and follow Jackson."

"You think he'll want to do it personally?"

"No but he'll get the Intel and probably quicker than we can if there really is a mole."

"I can't risk it Peter, I have to get back there and find her myself."

"Yeah I know how you feel. I tell you what Char and I will stay on here see if we can get any leads, I've got a few ideas on how to keep an ear on his communications."

"Thanks Peter."

Jasper

Once again I was on the move, flight bag with my worldly possessions in it slung over my shoulder, but this time I had a purpose, a reason to go on. If I found out Edward had anything to do with her accident he'd have one himself, a fatal one. The flight was long and tedious so I shut my eyes and thought about the last flight I'd been on, with Bella at my side. I needed her there, at my side for all time. I should never have trusted anyone else to look after her, I'd keep her close if, no when, I got her back. All I could think of was that she was hurt and missing and we had no idea where she was or how badly injured she was.

Bella

I remembered slipping on the stairs at Edward's apartment building and feeling a crunch and a pain in my ankle before I passed out. The next thing I knew I was on a boat or at least it felt like a boat but my head hurt and I felt sick so I closed my eyes and remembered nothing more until I woke up on an Airplane, not the usual Commercial Jet, this was spartan and empty except for two men in suits that I didn't recognize. I struggled to remember more but couldn't. All I knew was that these men weren't connected with the Cullens and I needed to be very careful, were they DEA? How had they found me? Where were they taking me and how badly was I injured? I tried to move and felt a pain shoot up my right leg and a weight, a cast, so I'd broken something. I put a hand up and felt a huge lump on the back of my head and stitches above my right eyebrow, that's why I had the mother of all headaches. One of the men turned and seeing me awake came over,

"Bella, glad you're back with us. Do you remember what happened?"

Thinking about this I played dumb and shook my head, wishing immediately that I hadn't.

"No"

"Do you know where you've been or where Charlie is?"

"No"

"Who took you from the school?"

"School?"

He shook his head.

"Never mind now. You rest we're on our way home"

"Home?"

"Back to the US. France didn't work out but you're still with us thank goodness"

"France?"

"Wow that was some crack on the head."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

I lay back and closed my eyes, so they were DEA or Witness Protection. Now I needed a way of contacting the others. I looked down, I was still wearing my own clothes, so I put a hand in my pocket but my phone was gone. If they had it they would also have the Cullens numbers. The same guy smiled,

"Sorry you didn't have any papers on you, nothing, your pockets were empty except for a few Euros."

I remembered taking some change to pay for the candle at Mass. Thank goodness I'd left my passport at the flat and I must have lost my phone when I fell, Edward might have found it. So how did I get through to the Cullens? Then I remembered my bracelet but that was gone too and that hurt most of all. Jasper's gift, I wondered where he was and if he knew what had happened to me? Would he come looking for me? I missed him, my chest ached and I knew instinctively that it would continue to do so until I was reunited with him.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I remembered I was in a van, moving through traffic and felt sick again. I tried to tell the guys in the front but they didn't hear me and 5 threw up over the side of the stretcher I was on. God I felt terrible! When the van finally pulled up and the doors opened I was sitting up feeling like death warmed over, very slightly, and the guy who helped me up and out the back wrinkled his nose and stopped breathing.

"Sorry. I tried to tell you"

"No problem Bella let's get you comfortable."

He guided me into a wheelchair and I got a good look at my leg. There was a huge bruise running from the knee to half way down my calf where it disappeared into a plaster cast, a fluorescent pink one! My toes were blue sticking out the bottom of the cast and my jeans leg had been cut off mid-thigh. My right wrist was strapped but I could move my fingers so all in all I wasn't too bad.

"Where are we?"

"San Diego"

I could have laughed, back where I came from, France to San Diego to Paris and back. I wondered if Jasper were still here.

"We have you accommodation on the Naval base here on North Island. It's not ideal but it is secure. Do you remember anything yet? Where Charlie is? How you ended up in Paris? Who helped you?"

"No nothing yet. I was in Paris?"

"Yes, the 911 call came from an apartment block in Paris. A young man gave the Ambulance Crew your name and DOB and it set off alarms, we picked you straight up. Stay in your accommodation until we can organise somewhere safe for you. We'll send someone to stay with you, they'll bring food and clothes for you. I like the hair by the way."

I wasn't sure what he meant,

"Sorry?"

"You don't remember dyeing it? Its auburn, and you had one contact lens in, it changed the colour of your eyes."

"I did? How?"

"We don't know, we're hoping you'll remember."

"Oh!"

We went up in an Elevator and into a small Studio Apartment with windows looking out onto the water. I could see an Aircraft Carrier moored at a distance.

"Now stay in and don't answer the door unless you hear Drake"

"Drake?"

"Password."

"Oh OK, Drake"

I just wanted him to go so I could work out how to contact Jasper or Rose.

If I was back under the protection of the DEA then I was in big trouble. I wondered how long it would be before the mole got the information to Jackson and if the others had any idea where I was now. I cursed my own stupidity in trusting Esme and Carlisle and vowed if I lived through this I would get revenge on them somehow although if Jasper got there first there wouldn't be much left for me. Thinking about him made my chest ache even more. And I bent over, wrapping my arms around me. I remembered the pain when Edward left me but this was a more intense pain, not a ragged hole in my chest so much as an emptiness which pulsed like a heartbeat. I felt as if I were made of smoke, to be blow to pieces by any sudden gust, I'd lost my anchor and I needed to get back to him as fast as I could. I tried to remember the phone number Jasper had given me when I first spoke to him but I couldn't get beyond the sound of his voice with its soft southern drawl.

"Think Bella"

Getting annoyed with myself didn't help much and I froze as I heard a key in the door, then Drake whispered. I heaved a sigh of relief as the same guy who'd spoken to me on the plane came in with a jar of coffee some powdered milk and a bag of sandwiches and cookies.

"Sorry that's all I could get you quickly. I'll be back later with some hot food, until then just relax and try to rest. You've had a pretty bad fall. You don't remember anything yet?"

"No. Where's my Dad?"

I decided to keep up the pretence that Charlie was still alive. There was no way they could know of his death so it wouldn't hurt, only me. I had to stay alive if only to avenge his death which was still the responsibility of Jackson and the mole. I wondered if Jasper and Peter had found Jackson yet, if they had I hoped they'd given him a really hard time.

I suddenly realised the guy was talking to me again,

"Sorry my mind was wandering, what did you say?"

"I just wondered how you got to the hospital in Paris"

"By ambulance I assume, no you told me"

"Yes, who was the guy you were with?"

"I don't remember. Didn't he give a name?"

"No just yours, so its someone who knew who you really were. Why would you use your real name? And what happened to your papers? The ones we issued you with?"

"I'm sorry, I can't remember anything."

"Not even the school? Or the body we found at your flat?"

"Body?"

"Yes, it seems Jacksons men were closing in but someone helped you escape, who?"

"Wasn't that your job?"

I was getting sick of his questions and my head was aching fit to bust.

"We were watching you but we never saw the guy's approach"

"You were?"

"Not me exactly, but our people."

"So how did they get past your people?"

"We're working on that one."

After he left I realized I didn't even know his name or position, the only thing I knew was that I was in danger and the only people I could rely on had no idea where I was.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Jasper

When the plane set down I was ready for action, my first order of business was to see if Esme and Carlisle had returned and if not, where they and Edward were. I checked my phone and found Peter had left me a message.

"CULLENS GOING HOME. JACKSON STILL IN RESIDENCE. TRACED BELLA TO ENGLAND. LET YOU KNOW AS SOON AS I HAVE MORE PETER."

So Esme and Carlisle were flying back home with or without Edward and the good news was that Bella hadn't been taken by Jackson. Peter had been right, the authorities were moving her quickly so chances were we were at least on the same continent not that it was much consolation, I needed to see her, feel her, to know she was fine. She wasn't any safer with the DEA or Witness Protection because Jackson would soon know where she was. I needed a lead, something to follow, but first I'd go to the Cullen house just to check for myself.

The place was deserted when I got there but like all their houses the doors weren't locked, our aura of menace was enough to keep thieves and vandals out usually. I went quickly through the rooms, only Carlisle and Esme were in residence, so Edward was still wandering, the tragic figure of unrequited love that made me so sick. I checked Carlisle's study last not expecting to find anything there, he was probably the most innocent of all the vampires I had ever met but I was to be surprised. On his desk was an opened envelope, the writing was Alice's and I slipped the letter out to see what she was writing to Carlisle about.

Dear Carlisle,

I don't know what is going on so I thought I should write to you. Since hearing the news that the Swans are alive I've had some flashes of vision. Someone is orchestrating the danger to Bella and Charlie Swan, someone in our world, although I can't see who. I think Charlie might be dead but whether by accident or design I have no idea. Bella is in great danger Carlisle but there's no point my trying to speak to her. She needs protection and the only person who can keep her safe is Jasper. Please find him and ask him to help her, they need to be together, I've seen that. Only together can they survive the dangers. If I find out any more I will contact you. Alice

So Carlisle knew Bella was in danger and that she needed to be under my protection yet he hadn't tried to contact me or tell her or the others the news from Alice. What did that mean? Was he somehow caught up in this? Was the danger anything to do with him? He wasn't involved in drugs that much I knew, he was fanatically opposed to drugs of any sort outside the medical setting, so why? Was this something to do with him or was Edward involved in some way? He was the one who had blown her cover and had her whisked away...or had he. The only people who had seen Bella since she went out with Carlisle and Esme on Christmas morning were Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. We only had their word that Bella had an accident or was taken by an ambulance to the hospital. No one had seen her since then, was there something going on we didn't know about? Was Edward, or were they all, involved in some way?

I took out my phone and called Rose, explaining my thoughts to her,

"Not Edward Jazz, he's still here and he's really beating himself up about what's happened. I don't believe he's involved in anything. Esme and Carlisle left but I think it's because they felt guilty and knew we were really angry with them. Much as I'd like to think it was that easy I doubt it, I think Peter had it right, the authorities have whisked her back State Side. Do you want us to fly over now? I don't think she's still in France.

"OK Rose, I'm sure you're right.

"What about Edward? He wants to help"

"Really? OK, But keep him away from me. Try to contact Alice if you can, find out if she's seen anything else, anything at all."

I hated the thought of Edward anywhere near Bella but we needed all the help we could get so I'd swallow my pride for now.

Next I contacted Peter,

"Hi Major, you having any luck? I was about to ring you, I found a bit more information, you should have stayed down here because I think Bella's in California at one of the Bases here so hopefully she's safe until they move her. It would be very awkward if she got killed or went missing in a US Military Base."

I told him about Alice's letter to Carlisle

"So that fucker knew something. Why take her out to meet Edward if he knew she was in danger? I don't trust that bastard one inch"

"Yeah I know how you feel about the Cullens and Alice."

"Yeah, why didn't she try to get word to you direct? Why go through Carlisle? Something stinks and why the fuck did you tell Rose to bring Assward back with her."

"Peter, I'd make a pact with the devil if it got Bella back to me."

He fell silent at that.

"I'm coming back Peter. Meet me at the airport but in the meantime get digging. Use all your contacts. We need to find her before they move her again."

"Will do Major. Text me your arrival time, I have to go, Charlotte may be on to something. I'll be in touch."

I put the letter back in the envelope and left the house making my way back to the airport and San Diego. As I caught my flight the pain in my chest eased a little and I knew Peter was right. Bella was in California somewhere. All we had to do was find her before the mole got her moved off the base and within reach of Jacksons men. As soon as the plane levelled off I reclined my seat and closed my eyes conjuring up her face, the smile she gave me as a greeting, and that evening in the Park. I vowed I would get her back and we would have that romantic getaway. Bella was meant to be with me and no one was going to get between us. The flight attendant ignored me at meal time, I think she got the hint from my expression. All I wanted was to get off the damn plane and moving again. While I was on here anything could be happening to Bella and there was no way of contacting me with news. At LAX Peter was waiting and from his expression he had news for me, good news.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

My head still ached and the stitches pulled, put that together with an itch I couldn't scratch under my cast and I was just about ready to throw myself out of the window, though knowing my luck I'd probably get hung up on a tree and dangle there for hours waiting to be rescued. Where was my Southern Hero when I needed him? Thinking about Jasper made my chest hurt too, great now I had the set! My Minder or whatever he chose to style himself had unbent enough to give me his name,

"Call me Steve"

He appeared at regular intervals with hot food, pain killers, and a lot of questions, none of which I answered feigning amnesia. It seemed they were still looking for Charlie in France, he'd been seen speeding off in an SUV with a white male, in his twenties, with blond hair, well-built,...

"Does that ring any bells?"

"Yes several, Tom Felton, Paul Walker, Kellan Lutz, and a thousand other movie stars or a few boys I went to school with."

"I meant anyone who could be helping your Dad"

"No, I'm sorry it doesn't ring any bells."

"Well we are still checking all the Border Crossings but so far with no luck."

"So Dad might be fine?"

"He might but its difficult to hide from the authorities indefinitely."

I didn't answer that one!

"I'm really sick of looking at these four walls. Could I go out? Just into the grounds for some fresh air?"

"I'd rather you didn't"

"But I'm on a military base for Gods sake! Surely I'm safe here?"

He wasn't happy about it but he could hardly argue with that statement so I got my privileges extended to the quadrangle in the centre of this building. It was better than nothing although I still needed to find a way of contacting the others. I was so desperate I'd consider anything. In the end it was much more simple than I imagined. "Call me Steve" pushed me down to the green then went to get me a soda and my pills. Someone had left their jacket on the low wall beside me and poking out of the top was a cell phone so looking round to see a group of young Servicemen playing Frisbee over the far side of the grass I slipped it out and was relieved to see it was turned on and had a signal. Remembering Jaspers number I text him quickly keeping an eye out for my companion.

AT NORTH ISLAND BASE. BROKEN ANKLE BUT OK. HELP BELLA.

I waited hoping he had his cell phone switched on and was somewhere he could receive my message.

I'd almost given up when the phone vibrated in my hand and I glanced down hoping it wasn't a friend of the owners,

BELLA ON MY WAY LOVE YOU JAZZ X

I heaved a sigh of relief and clearing the message from the phones memory put it back just in time. "Call me Steve" was on his way back, chatting to another man I didn't know. He introduced me,

"Bella this is Agent Meadows, he'll be taking over your security when you leave here"

"When will that be?"

"A few days at most. We're organising a new safe house for you"

"I really don't feel well enough to go anywhere yet"

I'd had enough experience of their 'safe houses' and our idea's of that concept were poles apart! I was also terrified they'd move me before Jasper could get here.

"You won't leave until the Base Medic has cleared you. I got you an appointment with him for tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh right."

I just hoped that would give Jasper or Peter or whoever time to get to me.

Jasper

When my cell phone went off Peter had just told me he had a contact in the DEA who was working on the Swan mole case. Hopefully he might have some news soon. I glanced at my phone not recognising the number and was about to delete it, probably junk mail, when something made me look at the message.

"Peter, its Bella. She got a message to me"

"Thank fuck for that. Where is she?"

"You were right. North Island, she's got a broken ankle but she's OK. Thank God."

"So all we have to do is break in to a Top Security Naval Base. Piece of cake, I always fancied myself in one of those uniforms. Do I get to be the officer this time?"

"Just shut up and drive I need to think."

I had no idea how Bella got her hands on a cell phone and I couldn't rely on her getting such an opportunity again so we'd be going on our sense of smell and my feeling for her. What we needed was a way in to the base, we could use our speed to affect an entry but we needed to be able to move freely about the base itself and time wasn't on our side. Peters friend contacted him with the same info but added that Bella was being moved to a safe house the following night as long as the Base Medic gave her the all clear.

"It may be easier to get to her if we wait for them to move her off the base."

"No Peter, they'll be expecting trouble then and I need to get to her"

He glanced over,

"Yeah, you're looking a bit rough and that shirt wont be fit to wear if you don't stop rubbing your chest through it"

I looked down, he was right, the material was looking thin already.

"Well if it's affecting me like this, what's it doing to her?"

"OK, Lets get our tights and capes. 'Super Vamp' and his assistant 'Butt Kick Boy' are ready for action."

I couldn't help a smile, Peter always knew the way to get a rise from me, I nodded,

"Go on then Butt Kick Boy."

He whooped and put his foot down on the gas, calling a number on his hands free kit as he did so.

"Chuck I need two passes for North Island."

And I want a date with Sarah Jessica Parker but it ain't gonna happen. Peter, it's a US Military Base."

"Yes I know it's a Military Base that's why I'm talking to you."

"How long do I have?"

"Yesterday. Or this evening at the latest"

"Can't do it, I need photos, I have to set up Fake Id cards..."

"You want me to come over there and help? Me and the Major can be with you in about two hours"

"The Major? You should have said so. Give me a couple of hours. I can find two photos close enough for an ID card."

"Thanks Chuck I knew I could rely on you. Ring me"

"Will do."

"I don't know why but whenever I mention your name obstacles seem to miraculously disappear, great isn't it?"

I just looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Well it does. Like Abra fucking Cadabra."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

"Call me Steve" pushed me back to my room after Agent Meadows left us.

"Do you know him well?"

"No, he's new to the Department, transferred in a couple of weeks ago and got your Jacket almost straight away."

"Where did he come from?"

"I'm not sure, somewhere up North I think, Seattle possibly"

Now I knew I was in trouble, if the guys didn't turn up before the Doctor signed me off as fit to travel I had a horrible feeling I may never see Jazz again.

"You OK Bella? You look pale."

The ache in my chest swelled as I thought of never seeing him again and almost doubled me over.

"No I think I'm ill, I have a pain in my chest"

He rang through to the Base Hospital and I was taken over for a check up. Seeing the Hospital was close to the edge of the Base I decided I'd like to stay here. If the guys were coming maybe it would be easier to reach me here rather than in the center of the Base. I was convincing enough for the Doctor to put me to bed in the Hospital over night. "Call me Steve" was prepared to stay but the Doctor pointed out the Hospital had Security in place so after looking around he left, reluctantly. I was in a single room and just outside my door was a phone so the first opportunity I got I sneaked out into the little alcove next to it and rang Jasper's number again. By the time he answered I was almost crying with fright.

"Jasper I don't have long. I'm in the Base Hospital first floor and they're moving me off Base tomorrow I think. Please hurry"

"Bella? Are you OK. Don't worry we're on our way. Hang on darlin'"

I had to put the phone down as I heard footsteps in the corridor and looking out saw a nurse headed my way but luckily she was called by another patient in one of the other rooms giving me time to sneak back into mine. I'd just tucked myself back in bed and closed my eyes when she came bustling in, a hypodermic in a dish,

"What's that?"

"Doctor thought a good nights sleep might help"

"No. I have an aversion to needles"

"Don't be silly you wont feel a thing"

"No really"

She pushed aside my protests as if I were a stubborn Rating and made me roll on my side so she could inject me in my thigh. True enough I didn't feel anything except a sudden lethargy. Great I was going to be unconscious if and when my savior turned up!

After she left I struggled to my feet and over to the window, opening it wide and hoping somewhat vainly that the night air would help me stay awake. I stood as long as my leg and cast would allow but as I felt myself wobbling I pulled a chair over and sat down leaning my cheek on the hard tiled window sill and breathed deep lungfuls of fresh air but I could feel myself drifting off and as I did so tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt so alone and so helpless, much as I had before I got the message from Jasper and the others. I needed him more than ever, he was all I had now, him, and Rose and Em, Peter and Charlotte. I wanted my Jasper, I needed to feel his strong arms comforting me, his cool lips on mine, his sweet breath in my face.

Peter

Chuck came through as I knew he would after I mentioned The Major. The Id's looked well-worn and with the uniforms we'd taken from a couple of Sailors who would wake up in their underwear in an alley tomorrow with nothing more than a headache, we even made sure their wallets were safe, with Id under their bodies, we were set to go. The Sentry on Gate Duty studied the cards then nodded us through, the sunglasses which they all wore day and night hid our strange eyes. Once inside and out of sight of the Sentries we looked around,

"The Medical Center is to the right and about half way down this first road."

There were plenty of Servicemen around so we blended in well enough and walked past the Medical Center glancing in as we did. I noticed The Majors head snap up and he went round the corner on the access road for medical supplies I guessed.

"She's here"

He glanced along the upper story windows and stopped about four across where a window was open, the blind swaying with the breeze off the ocean.

"Up there, I can feel her"

I looked at the wall, it was rough cast concrete so plenty of purchase for us although we could probably jump the distance. Without another word he crouched and jumped landing on the narrow ledge and soon disappeared inside.

Jasper

The distance wasn't too great and I made it with one leap landing on the sill to see Bella slumped on a chair, her head on the interior sill, she seemed to have fallen asleep watching for me to come. I checked her breathing and heart rate before picking her up in my arms and kissing her cheek then I turned and called quietly down to Peter.

"I've got her but she's fast asleep and it smells like she's been given something to knock her out."

"Well get down here before someone catches you. Do you want to drop her down to me?"

"No its OK I can manage."

I climbed out onto the ledge and jumping away from the building landed softly on the grass edging the shrubs on the side of the road. Peter joined me,

"Getting in was easy, getting out with an unconscious girl might be a little more problematical. Any suggestions? Only the light's just gone on in Bella's room so alarm bells are going off any minute."

Peter

As I said this I heard a female voice call Bella's name, we needed out quickly and I saw an Ambulance parked up in the lot out back so grabbing The Majors arm I dragged him over.

"Get in the back and make like you're really ill. Stash Bella in the locker under the bed and be quick"

I climbed in and cursing them for not leaving the keys in, hot-wired it. I pulled away from the Medical Center and then turned the lights on and aimed for the gates. The Sentry put a hand out and I pulled up sharply,

"Injured Seaman. I need to get him to the Hospital. Hurry up"

He opened the back and I heard a moan, The major was playing his part. Slamming the door the Sentry motioned to his partner who opened the barriers for us and I took off, gas pedal to the floor as I saw three men run from the Medical Center towards us.

"They made us, hang on"

I swung the ambulance as we hit an intersection, traffic making way for the blues and twos and I used it to our advantage until we hit the Highway and I pulled into the first Parking Lot I saw, turning off the lights and siren. Getting out I opened the back where The Major was gently pulling Bella from the huge locker.

"Lets make like the invisible man before the sheriffs men get here."

He nodded pulling her close and we melted into the darkness at the edge of the Lot.

"Back to our place?"

He nodded knowing it was probably the best place for now, we could hardly move her until she woke up and it didn't look like that would be any time soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Rose

As soon as we landed I checked my cell phone and was relieved to see a text from Jazz,

"He's found her thank God"

"Where is she?"

I looked at Edwards eager face,

"Edward I think your best course of action would be to stay well out of Jaspers reach and Bella's sight. You haven't exactly done anything but cause chaos. You get a room and I'll ring him, find out how close they are to her."

He didn't like it but knew I was right so went into the Airport Hotel to make a reservation for us while I told Emmett to keep an eye on him, going outside to ring Jazz.

Jasper

We'd just got Bella back to the flat and into bed when my cell phone went off. Throwing it to Peter I carried on hugging her to me, there was no way I was letting go until she was awake and aware I was back with her.

"Yo, Rose."

"Peter? Have you got her? Where was she and is she OK?"

"Yes, North Island, and I'm not sure. She's been given a sleeping pill or something and is making like Sleeping Beauty in The Majors arms at the moment."

I heard Rose laugh at that.

"Good. Tell him to hold on tight, she has a habit of disappearing otherwise. What does he want us to do, we're booked in at the Airport Hotel for tonight."

"Just a sec"

He turned to me,

"Well?"

"Tell them to stay there. I'll speak to them once Bella's awake. Then we can reschedule our conversation with Jackson."

"You hear that Rose?"

"Sure. I hope she wakes up soon. Ring when she does Peter"

"Will do"

He threw the phone back to me then grabbed the uniforms we'd stolen earlier,

"I'll go dispose of these and check, see if the ambulance has been spotted yet. I may hunt too if you can hold the fort for a while."

I nodded and as he closed the bedroom door I relaxed onto the bed, holding Bella close and kissing her face, so relieved she was back where she belonged, in my arms.

Bella

I was dreaming, I could feel the cold sill against my cheek but I could hear voices and one of them sounded like Peters, why wasn't I hearing Jaspers voice, the one I longed to hear? I could smell him and the pain in my chest had eased at last. If only I could open my eyes and see him not "Call me Steve" or the Nurse from the Medical Centre I would be happy. I stirred and felt a cool hand on my face, with almost desperate hope I struggled to open my eyes expecting to see the view from the window but stared into a pair of the most beautiful golden eyes. Shocked I tried to lift my sleep numbed hand to touch the Angels Face and another cool hand came to hold it and place it on his cheek.

"You're real? You found me"

My words were slurred from the sleeping drug but he smiled and nodded,

"Yes and I'm not letting you out of my sight again Bella, you have a nasty habit of getting into trouble every time my back is turned."

"Then don't turn it"

My strength spent I closed my eyes again but this time I welcomed sleep, knowing he would be there when I woke up but I clung to his shirt just to make sure.

Jasper

I could see she was fighting a losing battle with the drugs in her system so I pulled her close and rocked her as she fell back to sleep clutching my shirt with her fist. If she was making sure I didn't disappear again then she needn't have worried, I meant what I'd said, I wasn't letting her out of my sight again. I would keep her safe as I promised Charlie, Bella, and myself and to do that I needed to keep her close, trust only myself. I loved this woman in my arms, I couldn't lose her and I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her again. I wanted to pick her up and run, away from everyone to a secret location and keep her safe but there was no safety until we had killed Jackson and the mole in the DEA and possibly a vampire according to Alice's letter. Only then would she relax and feel truly safe.

The door opened again an hour later and Peters grinning face slipped round it,

"Hows Sleeping Beauty? The ambulance caught fire and I was only flicking my lighter! I burned the uniforms too. You want me to spell you to go hunt?"

I shook my head, there was no way I was relinquishing Bella to anyone, even Peter.

"I'm OK. I think she'll be waking soon, she almost did a while back. She knows we've rescued her."

"Wait till she gets the bill for cleaning my tights and cape. Well guess I'll pop back out and see what Char has found out, hopefully there will be another drug drop soon, I was looking forward to meeting this Jackson guy."

Bella

This time when I surfaced I could feel Jaspers arms around me, his cool skin against mine, and realized my fist was wrapped around a portion of his shirt so tightly my knuckles ached. I opened my eyes and smiled at his face looking down on me,

"Hi sleepyhead, you ready to wake up now?"

I nodded and tried to sit up but I felt so weak so I sat back against him again.

"Maybe in a while. I still feel a bit wobbly. How did you get me out?"

"Mainly down to Peter although it grieves me to admit it."

I looked round,

"Talking of which where is he?"

"He's gone to speak to Charlotte, see if we can't wrap up this Jackson thing."

"You're still going after him?"

"Nothing has changed Bella. He still wants you dead so he has to die. Did the Authorities find out anything from you?"

"No I played dumb, said I couldn't remember anything after I got the knock on the head"

His cool fingers touched the stitches above my eye,

"Edward and the Cullens are only still alive because I've been too busy to see to them"

"It wasn't his fault. I slipped catching my present."

Seeing his face I smiled and pulled him down to kiss his lips,

"Really. I'm fine now."

"Fine? You have stitches in your head, your leg in plaster, and a bandaged arm, and you're fine? It's not my definition of fine."

"But I'm in your arms and that is my definition of fine."

He couldn't argue with that.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Rose

I was relieved when my phone went and Bella's voice came through,

"Hi Rose, sorry to cause you all this bother. I'm fine, although my definition and Jaspers of that differ slightly. Is Edward there?"

I handed him the phone,

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I never thought for one second I was putting you in danger. I would never do that believe me..."

"Edward I'm still very tired so please be quiet and listen. I told Jasper it wasn't your fault and I'm telling you the same thing but please understand that its over. I don't love you and you need to move on but if you want to help as a friend then fine, thank you. Just so you know I love Jasper, he's the one."

I looked at Edwards face and saw the hurt reflected in his eyes as he answered,

"Yes Bella I understand. I'm sorry and I'd like to help if that's OK with Jasper and you."

"Good, now I'm going to hand the phone back to Jasper because I still feel very sleepy."

Edward handed the phone back to me and went to stand looking out of the hotel window.

Jasper

After speaking to Rose I asked her to put Edward back on the phone,

"Edward, the only reason you're not a pile of ashes is because Bella is safe in my arms. You pull another stunt like that and next time I'm coming for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Jasper, I never meant to put Bella in danger. I just want to help keep her safe"

"It seems to me you're one of the biggest threats to her safety. Make sure you keep out of my way or I'll go straight through you"

I put the phone down and felt Bella relax again.

Bella

We sat in silence for a while as I tried to collect my thoughts,

"Jasper I think I might have a clue about the Mole who's leaking information"

"Really, how? You didn't do anything reckless did you?"

The memory of Edward telling me the same thing echoed in my head and I smiled,

"No I didn't, but I was introduced to an Agent Meadows who has transferred in from Seattle and got my file almost immediately. He gave me the creeps and he was taking over my security."

"I'll ask Peter to check him out but it is a possibility. For now let's get you back on your feet."

"Did you have any luck with Jackson?"

"No, I admit when I spoke to Rose and she told me you'd been snatched from the Hospital in Paris I...".

"He fucking panicked Bella, like a little girl who'd just seen a mouse run across the floor in front of her"

When Peter accompanied this with his impression of the same I burst out laughing then hugged Jasper back.

"Thank you. I must admit when I thought I might never see you again I kinda panicked myself."

Peter rolled his eyes then stood up,

"So what now Super Vamp?"

"We go after Jackson, try him out with Meadows name and if he bites we know who to go after next. But this time Bella stays by my side. I can't risk losing her again"

"True, my nerves wont take it. Well I guess there's work for Butt Kick Boy if Super Vamp is resting on his laurels. See you two love birds in a bit."

As he walked out I turned to Jasper,

"Butt Kick Boy?"

He laughed and tapped his chest,

"Super Vamp"

"Oh right. Jasper I missed you so much and I felt so scared again"

"What about Edward?"

"I think he's got the picture but it takes a lot to get through that thick skull of his."

He agreed and I lay back relaxing in his arms and knowing I was safe, as safe as I could ever ask to be.

Next time I woke up I could hear Rose's voice and opening my eyes I saw the gang were back together plus Edward who stood uncomfortably by the door. I stretched and wriggled off the bed

"Sorry folks, I wont be long."

I fled into the bathroom, well clomped my way there, my cast making speed impossible. The shower was out of bounds with my leg as it was and my arm but I started off by cleaning my teeth making me feel a bit more human then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella would you like some help?"

I opened the door and smiled at Rose,

"Please I don't seem to be able to manage at the moment."

She came in with a huge plastic bag which she taped round my cast.

"You want to check your arm?"

I nodded and braced myself but there was only a bruise and a cut which was already scabbing over.

"You'll live."

"I want you to know that it wasn't your fault Rose, I made the mistake of trusting the other two. I don't think I can be away from Jasper again. I don't feel safe when I can't see him. Is that stupid?"

"No, it's all part of the connection mates have with each other."

"Mates? Do you really think we are mates? That Jasper would be happy to settle for me for ever?"

"Bella, I've been a vampire a long time now and I've seen couples, those that were mates and those who thought they were. I've known Jasper a long time too, since he walked through the door with Alice and I have to tell you that I've never seen him happier. I remember the guy who walked in that day and the man he became once he loosened up a little but even with Alice he never acted the way he does with you. Jasper loves you and always will. What you need to think about is do you love him enough to want to spend eternity with him because that's what it amounts to"

"Eternity?"

"Yes, if you love Jasper, truly love him, then it will be for eternity"

"You think he'll want to change me?"

"I think he's already prepared for that, how could he go on without you? Do you want to be a vampire now though? You've seen a lot in a short time. It's not all fun and games despite what you see with Emmett. Its dark and dangerous at times and you will have to fight for and with him. Is that what you really want? If not then tell him, give him a chance to come to terms with your decision. He'll still keep his promise to Charlie and to you."

"Since I fell down those stairs I've had nothing to do but think and all I can think about is Jasper, he fills my thoughts every second of every day. While I lay in that Hospital I thought about Charlie and Jasper but it was Jasper I yearned for. Is that wrong Rose?"

"No Bella. You and Jasper will work things out but please think about what I've said"

"I will."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Jasper

I was uneasy until Bella came back out, helped by a smiling Rose,

"Well we've had a chat and decided that we need to sort out Jackson first. We know his routine and we know when his next drop off takes place. What we don't know is what to do about you darlin'. I don't want you to see us interrogating him, it's not right."

"Jasper don't you dare put me anywhere or give me babysitters. No offence Rose, Emmett, I need to be with you and I'd like to see Jackson get his, for Charlie's sake."

"Well said Bells. I'm going to make you an honorary member of the Super Heroes, now let me think, how about Bionic Bella. Yeah that's good. Go on Major"

I shook my head, sometimes it was easier to let Peter have his say and then carry on.

"Rose and Charlotte will watch Dee Dee and her friend and make sure the drugs get picked up, then Emmett and Edward will follow the courier to the Night Club and check our man's courier gets them and once that's happened Peter and I will take over."

"What about us then?"

"Emmett, once the courier delivers I think he might need to be taught the error of his ways"

Emmett's face broke out into a grin,

"You mean a permanent lesson?"

I nodded.

Bella

I listened as they worked things out, Emmett and Edward would eliminate the courier while Charlotte and Rose would deal with the women, making sure Dee Dee went missing. No body for the Embassy to kick up a stink about.

"What about the Attache? Does he know what his wife is doing?"

"Pretty sure he does but I'm not sure he has any control over her."

I looked at Charlotte and she smiled,

"You want us to take him out too?"

"Yes if he knows and isn't doing anything about it."

She looked at Jasper,

"Its feasible. Once a week he goes to a strip joint and picks himself up a lady for some entertainment. I think we could make sure we were available for that evening. That OK with you Jazz?"

He thought about it for a second,

"Yes, just make sure its a clean kill. Then meet up with the rest of us at the Condo."

"Wait just a minute. I'm not sure I want my wife hooking for a Columbian scum bag who can't control his wife"

"Peter shut up. You're only pissed because we get more action than you"

He grinned at Char

"True, OK, just be careful"

"Now that everyone has their jobs what about me?"

Jasper looked at Peter then at my cast.

"You come with us. But you do exactly what we say when we say it. You're going to be too slow to come in with us so I guess well be bringing Jackson out to you.

"Yeah, then Bionic Bella can kick his ass."

I smiled, but to me it wasn't funny. This Jackson had ruined my life, caused Charlie's death and I hated him for that. I wanted revenge so bad I could taste it.

Charlotte

Bella was very handicapped with that cast so I spoke up,

"Major. I think Bella would be better with that ankle strapped, she'll have more movement."

He looked at Bella,

"Your call. How does it feel?"

"Heavy and awkward. If Charlotte thinks I'll be OK with it off then I say go for it."

I nodded and with Rose's help she went into the bedroom while I got a pair of heavy-duty scissors and a rotary tool, I'd picked up for the job and joined them.

"I'll be as careful as I can Bella so its going to take a while. I don't want to disturb your ankle at all."

She nodded and I rested her leg on my knee setting to work with rests every few minutes for her to put her leg down and tell me how it felt.

"Any pain and we stop, no being brave or there'll be trouble"

She smiled at me and threw a salute,

"Yes sir"

"Technically its yes Ma'am but I'll let you off."

She watched as the cast came apart slowly in small sections.

"So, you and The Major?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Don't guess Bella, be very sure. It's a one shot deal for him, not like a human guy. I don't want to see him hurt again. You either."

"I've just had the talk from Rose but thanks for looking after him. I will think this through, I don't want to hurt him either"

"Good, he's a special man and he needs a special woman. Not like that evil bitch Alice."

"Someone else who doesn't like her, she doesn't have a big fan club does she?"

I laughed at that,

"Not around here no. There you go, how does it feel?"

She moved the foot gingerly

,"I couldn't put much weight on it but its much more comfortable, thanks"

Rose strapped it up tightly and we took her back through where the guys were checking a few things and Bella glanced over as she saw rope and a knife go into a flight bag but she didn't ask any questions.

Bella

I was nervous but excited too, my running and hiding was almost at an end and it would be good to feel free and safe. I hobbled over to stand beside Jasper and he put an arm around me without turning from Peter who he was deep in conversation with. It didn't matter though, once I felt close to him I relaxed and put my head on his shoulder. I saw Edward glance over before looking back out of the window. I didn't feel sorry for him, he had his chance and he'd thrown it away, trampling it under foot as he did so.

"Right, time to feed the human"

I hadn't notice Emmett was missing until he came back in with a huge Pizza box. Seeing my expression he grinned,

"I didn't know what toppings you liked so I got the biggest they did and had them put different things on different sections."

"It smells like shit Bella, you're not really going to eat that are you?"

"Listen to me Butt Boy. You have your dietary preferences, I have mine"

"OK and its butt KICK boy"

Rose and Charlotte giggled,

"I think we prefer Bella's version"

Peter stomped off mumbling but was back a few seconds later to examine the Pizza when the box was opened. He pulled a slice out and sniffed it cautiously,

"It tastes good?"

I nodded having taken a bite.

He shrugged and took a mouthful before coughing, spluttering and rolling around on the floor,

"I've been poisoned. Bella you need to get your taste buds checked."

Jasper lifted a booted foot and brought it down across Peters throat effectively cutting his air off.

"Leave the lady to eat there's a good boy"

Peter managed to choke out a

"OK, can I have my airways back now?"

The boot lifted and Peter rolled out from under it

"Jeez, some people really over react"

But he was laughing as he said it. I wondered how I lived without Peter and his constant gags, I really liked him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

We dispersed at dusk to get into position, Rose and Char had left hours earlier to take up position in the Hotel and wait for Dee Dee and her friend to check in. As soon as they left for the nightclub Rose would let Emmett and Edward know and they would position themselves to see the drugs change hands and follow them to the next drop before going back to tidy things up...kill off the couriers I took that to mean. I knew some people, women too, would die tonight but I didn't feel guilty about it. None of them deserved any mercy, peddling drugs which ruined lives, mine included. Jazz, Peter and myself had a car with tinted windows and we would shadow the final courier to their destination. Then they would check out the area before going in to "introduce" me to Jackson and ask him a few questions. I was most interested to hear the name of the mole...was it Meadows and if so why? I knew Peter and Jasper thought there was someone higher up orchestrating it all, possibly a vampire according to Alice's letter.

Jasper

I left the driving to Peter while I sat with Bella in the back. She gripped my hand tightly and her emotions were mixed,

"You OK darlin'?"

"Yes, I just want it over Jazz. I can't run any more and I'm sick of being terrified."

"You have no need to be terrified any longer. You're with me"

"Yeah Bella, don't forget you have the Superheroes with you."

She smiled at him in the mirror,

"I'll remember that Butt Boy"

He groaned,

"I'm never going to be free of that am I?"

She shook her head and squeezed my hand tightly.

"You wont leave me in the car will you?"

"No darlin' Where we go you go. I promise you"

I heard her swallow nervously,

"It will all be over soon."

"I can't help wondering who is behind it all and why. Who hated Charlie so much? Who hated me? What did we do to deserve all this?"

I saw the tears start to fall and cupped her face in my hands brushing them away with my thumbs,

"We'll find out and it will be over I promise you."

She managed a smile but I felt her pain and tried to project calm to her. She looked up and taking one of my hands kissed the palm tenderly.

"When it's over..."

"We'll talk about it then"

She nodded,

She needed to be safe before she could make any firm decisions about her future. I couldn't expect her to make choices while she was scared and reliant on me to keep her safe, any choices could be for the wrong reasons.

Bella

It seemed strange to me sitting here waiting for the phone to ring knowing that when it did two women would shortly be dead. I thought I'd feel guilty or horrified that people were dying to keep me safe but I didn't. My main emotion was relief, relief it would be over and a cold satisfaction that the people who had ruined my life and Charlie's would be dead. Jasper must have picked up on my emotions because a calmness flooded me again,

"Thank you."

He kissed me then his phone rang, it was starting! As he took the phone out of his pocket he looked at me,

"This is it. You happy for us to go ahead?"

Even now he was giving me the opportunity to call a halt,

"Yes I'm sure"

He nodded and answered the phone, listening for a few seconds before closing the connection,

"The girls followed our two women to the Restaurant and the drugs were passed on. They are going in now, as soon as its done they'll get back to me."

The phone rang again with an update from Emmett. He and Edward had followed the Courier from the Restaurant to the Night Club and were waiting for the hand over to take place then they would ring with a description of him and Edward would follow him to let us know where he went, they'd decided that was safer than following him in the car. Emmett meanwhile would eliminate the courier. I waited tensely for the phone to ring again knowing it would signal the end of someone. In the event Emmett called in before Rose. Both the women and the first courier were dead and disposed of, and Edward rang with a description of the final Courier. He was headed towards a high-end Gated Community in the foothills so Peter started the engine and drove us close but not too close, we didn't want to have any nosy Security people seeing the car in the area.

Jasper

I was beginning to think there was a problem when Edward finally rang in with an address,

"Right stay out of sight until you see us. Then join in."

The house was a large one even by the standard of the surroundings and set well back from the road. Peter and I helped Bella to the high wall and told her to wait,

"We have to get a fix on any Security."

Peter and he were back in seconds,

"There are a shit load of cameras, two armed Guards on patrol and a small pack of dogs roaming free. Likes his privacy doesn't he? Bella's going to be our problem you know that? Speed will get us past the dogs and to the guards, mess up the cameras too but she's slow, more than ever with that leg."

"I said I'd look after her and I will. You and Edward take out the guards and dogs if possible. I'll carry Bella piggy back fashion, not quite as fast, but enough to blur any pictures if they're being constantly monitored."

"We're not bringing him out to her then?"

"No, too much hassle"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I notice the dogs aren't making a sound so my guess is they're Attack Dogs not Guard Dogs. Good for us because they won't make a noise. you want them killed?"

"Only if there's no other way, try to lure them into their run if you can"

"Yeah sure, I'll dangle Edward over my shoulder, they can chase him. I vote we just kill them, they'll be trained killers themselves."

"Do what you have to do Peter, but keep quiet."

He nodded and we waited for Edward to join us, explaining the plan to him.

He and Peter went over first while I waited to hear the signal. When Peters whistle came, so low Bella didn't hear it I helped her onto my back and jumped the wall landing well inside the perimeter and set off running as fast as possible to avoid showing on the Security Screens.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

I was terrified when we jumped the wall but I needn't have been, Jasper landed like a cat and within seconds we were against the wall of the house, in shadow. Peter and Edward joined us soon after,

"Dogs and Guards down, now for the real fun."

I looked at Peter as he spoke, his jacket was torn in a couple of places and venom dripped down his arm from a bite.

"How did the dog get through your skin?" I whispered.

He looked resignedly at Edward,

"It didn't, that rabid ass hole did. He went for the dogs throat and got me instead"

I grimaced, no wonder he was looking pissed off.

"Enough, concentrate people."

Jaspers voice had changed totally. It sounded cold and hard but Peter just nodded the grin switched off immediately.

"Peter give us an opening, there will be guards inside so be quiet."

Peter nodded and did something to a low window at his back.

"It's hot wired. Cunning but not as sneaky as me."

He got something from his pocket and attached it to the frame.

"Fuck its great to play James Bond sometimes, I love all his gadgets."

The window slid up silently and we climbed in, Edward handing me to Jasper through the opening. He winked and kissed me quickly before turning into the room. It was a Dining Room with a long highly polished table and carvers all along both sides. Peter turned to me,

"Nice place, all this wood should burn well"

"You're going to burn the place down?"

"Yeah Bella, don't forget it was bought with drug money."

I hadn't thought of that but more conversation was brought to a halt by a look from Jasper. He was a different man now, remote and focused on the job in hand.

Jasper

I sent Edward upstairs to check numbers and the lay out while I checked downstairs leaving Peter with Bella in the Dining Room. There were four armed men on the ground floor, two in the Kitchen and two in the large circular Hall that all the doors opened onto. They wouldn't be a problem for Peter and myself so I joined Edward up stairs.

"How many?"

"Three up here but they're asleep. I think they must be relief for those down stairs."

I nodded and motioned for him to take out one of the sleeping men while I dealt with the other two. It was over in seconds, they never knew what hit them, dying in their sleep of broken necks.

"Right I want you to stay with Bella while Peter and I deal with the men on the ground floor, when I call you it will be safe to bring her in. You got that?"

He nodded and I grabbed his shirt front,

"Just a friendly warning Edward. If Bella gets hurt because of you I'll kill you here tonight, understand?"

He nodded and I let him go, I just wanted him to know his life depended on her safety.

Peter

Bella jumped when the other two appeared beside us then smiled and laid her hand on The Majors arm for a moment. He gave her a brief smile but his focus was on the job and leaving her with Edward we moved silently to the hall taking a guy a piece, they were gone in a second and opening a door into an empty room we hid them before entering the kitchen. It was too easy, like taking candy from a baby and two more bodies joined the first two. We then went to listen at the door which presumably led into the lounge. He put four fingers up and I nodded. There were four people in there, three by the sound of their voices and another silent but with a heartbeat. He nodded and we burst in to see two men on a huge leather couch and two others standing by an empty hearth. We took out the two standing and I stepped behind the two seated men holding them in their seats with a hand on each man's shoulder. The Major sat on the coffee table and looked at them,

"So gentlemen, lets introduce ourselves shall we? You first"

The two men wriggled but I just pushed down harder,

"You heard the Major, now speak before I break your shoulders."

The taller of the two spoke first,

"You're dead men, you know that"

"Well actually we're not but if it makes you feel better to say so go on, and you are?"

We waited but neither spoke so with a nod from The Major I pressed down hard and the crack as the taller ones collar-bone snapped was very loud. He screamed but The Major just sat there patiently waiting for him to stop.

Jasper

These two thought they were hard men but they had no idea how soft they were compared to us. I hoped the object lesson would be learned quickly. When he stopped screaming the taller one gasped through his pain,

"John, my name is John"

"Thank you and what part do you play in this little enterprise John?"

He looked at me dumbly and I nodded to Peter again but before he could act the guy screamed in fright,

"I'm an accountant. I launder the money."

"Thank you John. That wasn't difficult was it? Now, your friend"

I looked at the other man knowing this must be Jackson but I waited,

"If you're looking for money or drugs there aren't any here."

"We happen to know that's a lie and personally I hate liars."

I leaned forward and put a hand on his knee jerking downwards and feeling his knee cap give under my weight. Again came the screams and again we waited,

"I'm running out of patience here"

"Tony."

"Tony? Tony Jackson?"

He looked at me shock in his eyes,

"I don't know you"

"That's true but you will, I promise you that. I understand your father is in prison for drug activity?"

He looked at me sullenly still holding his shattered knee cap.

"The Major asked you as question scum bag"

Peter slapped him lightly on the cheek which went red and his eye started to swell up.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I also understand that you are doing a small favour for him. Tidying up some loose ends so to speak. Did you find the Swans?"

He shook his head nervously.

"No, I was just testing your honesty again, because I happen know where they are. That can wait a bit. What I don't know but will before I leave here tonight is who your mole is in the DEA or Witness Protection. Would you like to tell me now or do you need more encouragement?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Edward

Standing here in the dark with Bella I realized just what a fool I'd been to leave her and that it was truly over. I'd seen the look that passed between her and Jasper and knew they were meant for each other.

"Bella"

"What?"

She was leaning heavily against one of the chairs and I could see her ankle was hurting so I pulled the chair out silently and motioned for her to sit down then put my cold hands over the strapping on her foot. She went to pull away but I shook my head,

"Only to help with the pain. I understand its you and Jasper and I hope you'll be happy with him."

"Thank you Edward"

Her whispered words were almost lost under the volume of the scream that came from another room and she jumped, her eyes going wide.

"I think they are asking a few questions. See Bella, Jasper has two sides to his character, be careful with him."

"Don't start Edward. He's doing this for me, he even gave me the choice of whether to go on or stop."

He covered all his bases my brother!

"Should we go through?"

I shook my head,

"He said he'd call for us, so we wait."

The next scream was louder and Bella jumped again. Then I heard a whistle,

"There's our cue. Come on Bella"

She hobbled painfully into the hall and towards a door that stood ajar, the light from it spilling out into the hall and reflecting off the highly polished stone floor.

Bella

When we walked in the two men sitting on the couch looked up and the smaller of the two obviously recognised me although I'd never seen him before. With Edwards help I walked over to stand beside Jasper,

"Bella, allow me to introduce you to Tony Jackson."

I looked at the man who had made my life a living hell, if put in a line up I'd have picked him out as a teacher or an office worker but never a drug dealer

"It's so good to finally meet you Mr Jackson. My name is Bella Swan and I understand you've been looking for me?"

He looked back at Jasper,

"Who told you about me?"

"Agent Meadows"

It was a shot in the dark but his head jerked back to me,

"I don't believe you"

So it was Agent Meadows as I suspected.

"Thank you Tony, that's saved us a lot of time and effort and you a certain amount of pain but you still have a debt to pay. For the months Bella and her Father spent running from you. A debt that you are about to pay in full."

Jasper looked up at me,

"You going?"

I shook my head, I wanted to see this man pay for what he'd done. I wished I could do it myself. As if he could read my mind Jasper shook his head

"I have no intention of letting you soil your hands with his blood or his life Bella, you're pure and innocent and I want you to stay that way."

I nodded knowing what he was asking me and turned to look at Jackson again,

"As you die I want you to remember my name and that of Charlie Swan, my father and a good Police Officer."

Then I turned and taking Edwards hand to help me, walked back out of the room.

Jasper

We killed the Accountant right off, he'd forfeit his life by working with drug dealers and their money but Tony Jackson was a different matter. He died hard and it took a while. Neither Peter nor I were violent men just for the sake of it but we knew right from wrong and Tony Jackson was on the wrong side. By the time we had finished he resembled a chunk of bloody meat in a Butchers window and I could see Peters eyes dark with thirst. Noticing his bloody appearance I spoke,

"Grab a quick shower to wash the blood off your clothes then go hunt."

He nodded looking towards the door apprehensively and I understood his concern,

"Edward take Bella outside please"

We waited to hear the door open and close then Peter went out and I heard the shower turned on soon after. Going out in wet clothes wasn't ideal but it would raise fewer eyebrows than clothes covered in blood. I waited until he left before piling all the wooden furniture in the full height hall which would act as a good chimney then set it alight waiting until I was sure it had caught before leaving.

Bella

I saw Edward responding to noises only he could hear or maybe thoughts he was reading then he took my arm,

"Jasper wants us outside."

I hadn't heard that either but I followed him out into the cold night air.

"Is it over?"

Edward nodded,

"Yes Jackson is dead."

"Good"

"Bella they've just killed a human being. I'm not sure that "Good" is an appropriate response."

I looked at him in amazement,

"That human being has destroyed countless lives including Charlie's and mine and you want me to be sad he's dead?"

I hobbled away from him in disgust, he was so stupid sometimes! I found a seat by an ornamental fountain and sat down grateful to take the weight off my ankle again. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to take the cast off yet.

As the door opened I saw flames shooting up in the hall before they were cut off by the shutting of the door again. I'd seen Jasper silhouetted against the fire, he looked like an avenging angel, his face set and his clothes wet but whether from water or blood I couldn't tell. As he walked slowly towards me Edward stepped forward to stand between us,

"Edward get out of the way"

"Not until he calms down and gets out of those bloody clothes. He's dangerous at the moment Bella"

"Edward move. Jasper won't hurt me"

He wouldn't move and when I tried to get up and step around him he took my arm keeping himself between us. Jasper stopped, staring straight into Edwards eyes.

"Move."

"No. You get a grip first."

"I wont tell you again Edward, move"

I lost patience with him, Now he decided to protect me and from the one man I knew would never hurt me although the smell of blood coming from his clothes was making me feel faint,

"Jasper could you wash off the blood."

His eyes met mine and then he looked down at himself before nodding and stepping into the fountain. I watched as the water soaked his clothes washing away the sticky residue as it ran down his body. My eyes wandered from his face to his chest, his tee-shirt sticking to his outline and showing up his muscular torso. He saw the object of my interest and his face broke into a grin as he stepped out.

"Will that do?"

I nodded biting my lip as I blushed,

"Yes nicely"

Edward baffled by the change in atmosphere moved aside and Jasper walked to me pulling me close to his wet body and whispering in my ear,

"You could get arrested for thoughts like those"

"Thoughts?"

"Well emotions"

I kissed him,

"I'd like to do more than feel the emotions."

"Oh you will I promise you, as soon as this is over and we're almost there now"

"Where's Peter?"

"He'll catch us up soon. Lets go before the Fire Engines and Police get here."

He carried me to the car and slid me in the passenger seat taking the driver's and leaving the back for Edward.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

I'd seen Peter was covered in blood but hadn't stopped to think that I was too and when Edward tried to prevent me going to Bella I felt the anger burning up in me. When she asked me to wash the blood off I realized the reason for Edwards action and as the fountain was still working I stepped in, letting the falling water wash the blood away. Looking at Bella I saw her attention wander down my body and strong waves of lust hit me, almost making me stagger. Despite what she knew I had just done and the fact I'd come to her covered in a dead man's blood she still wanted me! How had I deserved a woman like her? I sensed her foot was hurting her so ignoring the wet clothes I picked her up and carried her to the car. I could have asked Edward but the thought of her in his arms was more than I could bear. She didn't complain just rested her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

Bella

We were back at the Condo before any of the others and Edward with a glance at Jasper said he was going to hunt which left us alone.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes"

I looked him up and down,

"Oh I don't know, I like the wet tee-shirt effect."

He looked down with a smile,

"Well that's a first for me. A woman turned on by a wet tee-shirt."

"No, by what's in it"

As he walked to the Bathroom I found myself following him,

"Jasper I really don't want to be alone. Can I sit in here with you while you shower?"

He hesitated and I thought he might say no but he shrugged,

"Sure Bella."

I made myself comfortable on the toilet seat while he stripped off his wet tee-shirt and pants before turning the water on in the cubicle and stepping in. As the steam whirled around him he stepped out of his wet boxers and threw them over the top. I grinned as I picked them up. That was a slick move but what would he do for an encore? He could move fast enough for me not to see him, but would he?

"Water hot enough for you?"

"Yes fine thanks."

"Need your back washed?"

There was a short pause before he answered,

"Well its a tempting offer but I'm not sure you're ready for the next step"

"Why don't you let me worry about that Major"

He laughed,

"Just as you like Miss Bella"

My throat constricted as I stripped down to my underwear and slowly opened the shower door to step in. He'd turned the temperature down for me and held out the sponge and shower gel, his back turned to me. I put some of the gel on the sponge and ran it up and down his back but what I really wanted was to run my hands across his skin so I dropped the sponge and used my hands instead. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he felt my warm hands glide over his shoulders and down to his waist then taking a deep breath I continued down until I reached his feet. He stood perfectly still like a marble statue still facing away from me as I made the return journey. This time I notice the scars covering his back, very much like the scar James had left on my arm. There were too many to count and I wondered at the pain they must have caused. Without thinking I kissed his shoulder then up his neck and he turned his head so our lips could meet.

Jasper

Bella's request threw me, she wanted to stay with me while I showered. I wasn't sure exactly what she meant by that but the idea excited me so I left the decision to her. The feeling of the sponge being slowly moved across my skin was nice, it reminded me of my Mother, bathing us when we were little but then I felt her hands on my skin, burning trails across my back and I gasped, this was a new sensation all together and I kept as still as I could not wanting to scare her or make her stop. I expected her to stop at my hips but she continued down until she was at my feet. I was hard and pulsing, wanting only to take her to the bed in the next room and make love to her but knowing I had to take it easy, let her set the pace. When I felt her warm mouth on my shoulder I turned so our lips could meet and as they touched I felt a warmth in my chest as if a glowing ember had been placed there waiting to be fanned into a fire. Her hand glided over my cheek,

"You are so beautiful Jasper"

I think we might have gone further but we heard the outer door open and she reluctantly stepped out of the shower grabbing a Dressing Gown from the peg on the door and going out into the Bedroom. I stayed in the shower until I was calm enough to get dried and dressed, the ache in my groin the only reminder of the intimate moment we had just shared.

Bella

I wonder what would have happened if Peter hadn't walked in then. As it was I just had time to slip into a pair of lounging pants and top before I heard him call and went through to the lounge. I tried to appear calm and normal but I think I must have failed and given the game away because he smirked,

"Sorry, I'd have taken longer if I'd known. Is the shower free only the one at Jacksons didn't get all the crap off"

I looked at him closely, he was right. There were blood stains on his trousers and a dark blotch on one shoulder.

"Jaspers in there but he'll be out in a minute"

"Right"

Peters grin became a smile that stretched right across his face. As he passed me he whispered,

"Sorry Bells, you go for it."

I groaned as he cackled maniacally as he went through to the Bathroom shouting as he did so,

"Sorry to spoil your fun Major but some of us have been working and need a clean up. You should take that girl to bed before she explodes"

I heard a dull thump followed by a cry of pain,

"What was that for? It's the truth. You could do with getting laid too"


	43. Chapter 43

Chap 43

Jasper

I heard Peter's words to Bella and groaned, trust him to put his foot in it, so I hurriedly dressed as he came in, a huge smirk on his face. I couldn't stop his words but I did whack him to stop any more. I should have known it would only incite him to further outrages but it did stop him for a few minutes. Leaving him to shower I went out to Bella unsure of the reception I would get although I could feel her love for me above everything. When she turned and smiled shyly at me the ember in my chest expanded, the warmth reaching my belly now. I pulled her into my arms,

"Thank you, I enjoyed that. Perhaps we can carry on from where we were interrupted another time"

"In that hotel with the candles and music maybe"

I smiled, she hadn't forgotten then.

"It gets ever closer. Once we finish with Agent Meadows."

"Do you think that's the end really Jasper? What about Alice's letter, the one you told us about."

"That has me puzzled Bella. I can't imagine who would be trying to destroy you and Charlie, no one from our world anyway. I need to contact Alice"

"NO"

Her words came out loud and adamant.

"Do I take it you don't want me to speak to Alice? Care to tell me why?"

"Its just...I don't want...you two...she might."

I understood her concern and smiling pulled her into another kiss, this one more urgent.

"Bella, there is no one for me but you. Alice is ancient history and she has her mate."

"Yes, but what if she hears you or worse still, sees you and decides she made a mistake?"

"Then she and Edward can commiserate can't they. Now you see why I was so anxious about you meeting him"

"Its different. We were never like you and Alice..."

I stared into space thinking about that. I had loved Alice but she'd never really loved me, not like Bella did, with all her heart.

"What are you thinking Jasper?"

"How lucky I was to find you Bella. Someone who loves me absolutely and unconditionally. Even when you saw me, a murderer covered in blood, you didn't shrink away. That told me a hell of a lot."

Bella

I couldn't imagine my life without Jasper in it or a world where he didn't exist. This had to be love, the real thing not the young girls heady fantasy that had been my infatuation with Edward. As I stood in his arms I felt complete and I never wanted to feel anything else,

"Bella?"

I murmured as I heard his voice,

"Bella, I think we need to sit down and try to cool down a little for now"

It was then I realized I was rubbing myself against his body like a cat and he was reacting as a male to the interaction.

"Oh right. Sorry"

I felt my face color as he smiled and helped me to the couch sitting beside me holding my hand in his. I noticed that his eyes were very dark, almost black,

"Are you thirsty?"

He nodded,

"Yes I must go hunt but I don't want to leave you until Peter gets out of the shower. I'd hate for him to get the Bella treatment"

I slapped his thigh with my free hand,

"Hey, that's for you only"

"I sure hope so darlin' No, I do need to hunt if were going to be this close from now on and I need to speak to Rose and Charlotte. We haven't heard from them yet, we need to get on with the job, finding Agent Meadows. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Not really, I guess if they are still looking for me he'll be waiting to see what happens. I could lure him out, ring in and say I'll only meet with Agent Meadows"

He didn't like the idea but it was the quickest and easiest way to him.

"I'll think about it."

Peter came in at that point,

"So no help for me then? No back wash?"

I glared at him but as usual he took no notice.

"Peter look after Bella for me. I need to hunt"

"Yeah, sex will do that to you every time"

"Just look after her and talking of sex see if Char and Rose are finished with that Attache."

"Hey, low blow Major"

I watched as Jasper left, taking my heart with him. I wouldn't feel complete until he was back. Peter continued to stare at me and I sighed,

"OK Peter spit it out before it chokes you"

"Who me? I don't know what you mean"

I glared and he sat down, his face becoming more serious,

"Bella its none of my business but..."

"You're going to have your say in any case"

"That's about right. I've known The Major as long as anybody, longer than most people. He's a good man who had a really tough fucking start in our world and he's been on his own far too long"

"What about Alice?"

"She doesn't count. She was too much like Maria although he wouldn't agree. He always seems to end up with a woman who wants to run his life for him but you...you're different. You care what he thinks, what he does. You're good for him. Make sure you stay that way. Too many women are fucking manipulators, get their claws in a man and suddenly want to tell him how to act, to dress, to speak, even to think. Don't do that to him, you'll find he's great as he is but if you ever tell him I said any of this I'll deny it and make your life a real misery"

"What, more than now?"

"Hey girl this is me liking you. You don't want to know what I'm like when I get riled"

I nodded knowing he really did care about his friend.

"Right, now that's out of the way what do you want to do? Fool around?"

As his eyebrows went up like the Marx brothers I couldn't help a laugh.

"What I'd really like is a drink and some pain killers, my foot is really throbbing now."

He got up suddenly very serious,

"OK, But when The Major gets back we tell him and get you medical attention."

I grabbed his hand and he allowed me to pull him close,

"You tell him anything and I'll make your life miserable" I hissed.

"Touché!"

He went to the Kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers.

"Thanks Peter, and not just for the tablets. Now you need to ring Charlotte."

I lay on the couch with Peters help and as I dozed off I heard his greeting,

"Hey there gorgeous I miss you. How are things going?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Peter

I was relieved to hear Charlotte's voice, I missed her like crazy when she was away from me,

"How's things going?"

"OK. The guy goes to the strip joint tonight so Rose and I are just getting ready. How are things your end? Jackson history yet?"

"Never mind about that, what are you and Rose wearing tonight?"

"Peter, keep your mind on the job"

"Fuck the job I need you Char. Get the scum bag and come home girl"

"Miss you too Peter. We should be with you tomorrow, it depends how long it takes us to snag our friend."

"How could he resist two such beautiful women?"

"Jackson?"

"Oh yeah, he's toast quite literally and we found out the name of the mole so he's next on the Majors hit list."

"And Bella?"

"Oh yeah she's certainly on his agenda, things are really warming up between them"

"Don't stir things Peter. Leave them sort things out for themselves."

"As if I would, you know me Char"

"Yes and that's why I'm warning you that if you interfere and upset things, sex will be a distant memory for you. Understand?"

"Ouch, you can be really cruel Char. OK I'll behave, Bella threatened me already"

"Why?"

"I can't remember but something really...minor"

"Well let it stay minor Peter. See you tomorrow, I have to put my micro mini skirt and fish nets on now"

I groaned as I visualized this,

"Keep them for when you get back. I beg you"

She laughed as she blew me a kiss and rang off.

Bella

When I woke up Edward was back and arguing quietly with Peter which worried me, Peter never did anything quietly.

"What's up?"

"Oh Hi Bella, you awake at last? I guess you'll be hungry. I'll go get you something to eat, any preference?"

"Freeze Whitlock, and you Cullen"

I'd seen Edward edging towards the door,

"What was all the whispering about?"

"Whispering? I wasn't whispering, were you Edward?"

Edward shook his head trying to look innocent.

"You have five seconds to spill the beans or you will both be in serious shit with me"

They looked at each other and Edward shrugged, so Peter made a face,

"Look Bella, we didn't know this and neither I'm sure does The Major but some one is in town that we kinda wish wasn't. Edward only got a quick look so he could be wrong"

"No I couldn't"

Peter glared at him and he subsided.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's not back yet but he wont be long I don't suppose."

"He's been gone a long time"

"Has he? Well with his diet it isn't easy in a city."

"Edward managed"

Edward swallowed nervously,

"I was just lucky I guess."

"Yeah he was lucky."

"Peter you are beginning to sound like a comedy sketch so get to the punch line. Who did you see Edward?"

"It wasn't round here and I think she was headed out of town"

"She? Who?"

Edward opened the door ready to make a run for it,

"I need to ring Emmett. He was keeping an eye out see if anyone came looking for our courier. He can come back now."

"Edward who did you see?"

"Amber"

Before the name reached my ears he was gone, leaving Peter alone with me.

Peter

When Edward came in to tell me he'd run into Amber in San Diego I swore him to secrecy. If Bella found out she'd hit the roof especially as The Major wasn't back yet. Before I could shut him up Bella woke and heard enough to give us the third degree. Now the rat had told her and run leaving me to contain the fall out. She looked at me without speaking and I started to feel uncomfortable, finally unable to keep silent any longer.

"Well say something Bella"

"Such as?"

"I don't know, anything. What are you thinking?"

"How do two such seemingly intelligent men act like a couple of school boys?"

"Fuck that's deep...what does it mean?"

"What did you expect to happen when you told me? Was I supposed to shout and scream? Throw a tantrum? Leave in a huff? Chuck things around? Lay on the floor and kick my legs? Burst into tears?"

"Wow, you can do all those things? That's quite a repertoire, I'm impressed. I'd have settled for a stony cold silence followed by throwing the first thing to come to hand right about now"

As I said that the door opened and The Major came in. He stopped, understanding he'd walked in on something, although not what.

Jasper

I passed Edward on the stairs talking to Emmett on the phone and he threw me a strange look. When I walked into the Condo there was a strange atmosphere. It felt like the air was charged with static, something was going on. Peter smiled which made me nervous, then Bella burst out laughing and his face showed relief.

"Are you going to fill me in or is it a secret?"

Bella held out her hands and I walked over to take them kneeling beside her and kissing her lips, they tasted just as sweet as ever.

"Did you have fun hunting?"

It was a strange question and I saw Peter smirk,

"Well I found some deer so it was OK, Why do you ask?"

"So you didn't bump into anything or any body while you were out?"

"Anybody? No, why? Was I supposed to?"

"I think the boys were rather hoping you might"

"Oh? Who? And why?"

"It seems a friend of yours has been spotted in town and I think they were hoping I might be upset to hear this. Maybe I would a week or even a couple of days ago but I guess things have moved on slightly since then."

"I take it from this that we are talking about a female?"

"Very good Major! Just the right amount of surprise, you're doing well"

"Peter, you are just about to win yourself my undying enmity"

He looked at Bella weighing up her threat,

"OK I give up! Major, Edward ran into Amber in town a little while ago and he..."

She coughed loudly,

"OK WE thought Bella might be upset by it but we were wrong."

I looked at her and saw the smile there, it seemed she didn't care about Amber any longer. Was she so trusting of me or did she feel confident in the hold she had over my heart?"

"I see, but you didn't get a rise out of her I take it?"

"No and I have to say I'm really disappointed, I was betting she'd at least throw something at you"

"Peter OUT"

He stepped back at her words then hung his head and shuffled out muttering.

"And shut the door after you"


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Bella

I knew Jasper was pleased I hadn't been concerned to hear that Amber was in town but he wasn't sure why. He got up to sit on the couch with me, lifting my bad foot onto his lap and holding it with his cool hands,

"That feels good"

"Were you going to tell me that you foot hurts?"

"Eventually"

"Liar" Peter's shout came through the door.

"Any more from you and I'll be talking to Charlotte"

I heard him stomp out and slam the outer door,

"So you weren't?"

"You have enough to worry about and I want to get it all finished so we can have some US time."

"Bella, I worry about you all the time and don't forget I know if you are in pain, I feel your distress and if you don't tell me what the problem is then I worry more. As for US time, that is fast approaching, only this Meadows to talk to then we will find somewhere quiet and private."

I heard a chuckle from outside the door,

"Is there anywhere private when you have Peter Whitlock as a friend?"

"Nope" the voice again.

"Peter if you don't go away I swear I will speak to Charlotte about having your privileges cut off for at least a year."

This time he really did go, I think.

Jasper

I was worried about Bella's ankle, she was in pain and although my cold touch helped I felt she should have medical attention, but where? If we took her to a hospital she was back in the system, it was a difficult one. As I thought about this there was a knock on the door,

"Peter just come in"

The door opened but it wasn't Peter, standing in the doorway was Amber, still as beautiful as always with Edward at her shoulder,

"Jasper, its been a long time. Edward said you were in town, you and your mate but he never said she was a human, a pretty one at that"

Bella moved uneasily but I held her ankle and sent her my love to ease her concerns.

"I hear you and the Captain have been busy taking out some of the human scum bags who deal in drugs, a real hero to the people."

She had ignored Bella except to mention her, so I introduced them to each other not bothering to get up.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

As she spoke she looked down at her nails.

"I wish I could say the same Amber but it would be a lie"

Amber looked at Bella astonished,

"Really? Why is that?"

"I don't want any of Jaspers cast off's around to put it bluntly, and just why did you come? Want to chat about lays?"

I muffled a laugh, this was a whole new Bella and it was entertaining to say the least.

"Well the kitten has claws, I'm sure she's very entertaining Jasper, much like a pet."

"This pet has teeth and claws Amber so I suggest you take that cute little ass and peddle it elsewhere. Jasper has what he wants with me"

Amber smiled blindingly at me and I knew what she was trying to do, her gift was attraction and it never failed …...until now. I felt no desire for her only amusement as her brows furrowed.

"Oh dear, it looks like you're getting wrinkles, what a shame. Was there anything else you wanted as you can't have Jasper?"

I looked at Bella, how did she know about Amber and her gift? I'd never even told Peter and Charlotte about that. Its how she'd persuaded Edward to tell her where we were and I bet he never knew what hit him.

"I can see I'm not wanted here but I do have a message for you Bella. It's not over...yet!"

Before we could ask her more she was gone. I couldn't move fast with Bella's injured leg in my lap and Edward was still shell-shocked from her gift.

Bella

I'd seen a girl who was extremely pretty but not as stunning as Rose or as poised as Charlotte so she had to have something, a gift to attract the men. There was no way she was getting anywhere near my Jasper and as I thought that I felt a ribbon of power leave my body to wrap around his. I had no idea what it was or what it was doing but although she tried to dazzle him he just ignored her. Her last statement shocked me and I felt the ribbon flow back into me fast, as if it were elastic.

"Who does she work for Jasper?"

He was looking at me speculatively,

"What did you do?"

"Me? What?

"I felt something, what did you do?"

"Nothing consciously"

I explained the strange feeling I'd had when I decided Amber wasn't getting anywhere near him and he smiled,

"I think my Bella maybe has a gift of her own"

"A gift? Isn't that something that only vampires have?"

"Not necessarily, Carlisle had a theory that the gifted vampires carried the kernel of that gift over from their human lives. It may be that you are a shield of some kind. That's why Edward can't read your thoughts."

"But how does it work on you?"

He shrugged,

"No idea but thank you. I didn't really want to try to resist her gift in case you thought I was tempted."

"I knew you wouldn't be. I know how you feel about me I feel it all the time like a warm fluffy blanket keeping me warm and safe and I know how much I love you so there was never any danger of her getting between us."

Jasper

She made me feel humble, her honesty and love coming across in every word she said. I was concerned with Ambers warning though. As far as I knew she didn't work for anyone so who had asked her to deliver it? I looked to Edward,

"Get your tongue back in your head and call Peter back in."

He shook his head and went off still slightly stunned to find my friend. We had work to do.

Peter

This Bella was good fun but she had a mean threat so I'd have to watch myself especially as Char had already threatened suspension of my bedroom privileges. When Edward came to find me I was half way down the block on Ambers tail. I gestured him back, if she saw him she might make me but she carried on walking, hips swinging and dazzling every poor guy she passed. Personally she was a bit tall and big chested for my liking but hey, we're all different! I didn't know why she'd turned up here and that concerned me. I hated not knowing and I was determined to find out. When she got to a little red sports car I smiled, I'd bet on me against a Ferrari any day. The amount of traffic helped too and I kept pace with her fairly easily as she left the city and drove towards L.A. We were roughly half way between the two cities when she pulled over at a truck stop, in the furthest corner of the almost deserted car park and waited, the engine ticking over. It was about ten minutes later that another car, a large dark blue sedan, pulled up close by and a man got out and went over to her. Now the shit had hit the fan! I knew the driver of the sedan without needing to get any closer, what I didn't know was what he was doing talking to Amber and I couldn't get any closer without risking discovery. I guessed there could be a reasonable explanation for the meeting but I was fucked if I could think of one. This was going to upset the apple cart when I reported in, and I flipped my phone open and dialled The Majors number.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

When Peter rang with the news I listened in silence unable to work out why those two would be meeting, he was an intermediary obviously, but who for?

"Get back here Peter. I'm going to leave Meadows to you and the others. I'm taking Bella up to Seattle with me"

"Seattle? What about Meadows?"

Bella looked confused.

"Peter will see to Meadows and don't worry he's quite capable of interrogating him without me to hold his hand. We have other concerns now. Peter followed Amber and saw her meet an old friend of mine so I think we'll visit him, which means a trip to Seattle. You up to the flight?"

She nodded,

"Yes, you aren't leaving me, you promised remember?"

"I was only thinking of your foot."

"It's still there and I have plenty of pain killers."

I didn't like the idea of her taking too many drugs but at the same time I wanted her with me so it was a compromise. I was about to ring and book the flight when I remembered Bella didn't have any papers now. That was going to make things difficult, it was too far to drive and would take too long, the train would be faster but still gruelling for Bella.

"Edward, can you get the Private Jet here for us?"

He looked confused then,

"Ah yes I guess so if Carlisle isn't using it. I could ring him"

I shook my head,

"I'd rather do this off the record, Carlisle's too. Can you do it?"

He nodded unhappily and took the phone from me coming up with some story of a surprise visit and the pilot hit us with the news he was already in San Diego waiting for a passenger going up to Seattle so we could bum a lift on the same flight. I smiled, things just got better.

"You come with us Edward and Emmett, Charlotte and Rose can help Peter."

I rang Emmett who was picking the girls up, they'd finished their small task.

"No problems Jazz. Peter knows what he's doing and I can play the heavy"

I smiled, Emmett almost seemed to be enjoying his adventure.

Bella

Three pain killers later I was ready to travel with the crutches. I preferred Jasper's arm or arms but used them at the airport until we got to the terminal then while Jasper put the Customs Officer to sleep with a heavy dose of lethargy Edward helped me through and onto the plane, going back to come through the usual way with Jasper and their passports. I really needed this over so I could be me again and not worried about anyone recognizing Bella Swan. Once settled in my seat I noticed Jasper and Edward had disappeared and looking round I saw our fellow passenger boarding the plane. He came over and introduced himself with a shake of the hand,

"Hello there, the Pilot told me I would have company but he didn't tell me it was such a beautiful young lady. Permit me to introduce myself. The Name is Jason, Jason Jenks"

Before I had time to answer the Steward came in,

"Mr Jenks you need to get seated for take off, the Pilot got an early slot and he's ready to go."

My companion sat down behind me and belted himself in as the engines roared, powering up for take off. I looked round panicking thinking the other two had somehow been left behind but I saw Edward walking down the gangway to sit beside me. As he passed the man behind I heard an exchange, it seemed they knew each other as Jason called Edward by name.

Jasper

I watched from the concealment of the Stewards area as Jenks got aboard and started to speak to Bella sending the Steward out to interrupt him. I didn't want him knowing who Bella was until after we took off. As we taxied Edward joined her speaking to Jenks as he passed. I knew once Jenks heard Bella's name or saw me that the game would be up and I wanted us in the air so he couldn't escape. Once I felt the plane lift off I pulled the curtain back and strolled down the aisle to slip in the seat next to Jenks,

"How strange to meet you here Jenks"

He started violently,

"Mr Jasper. I didn't expect to see you here"

"I don't suppose you did. Allow me to introduce our fellow passenger, Bella meet Mr Jenks, my Attorney."

Bella who had turned in her seat held her hand out with a smile but Jenks face had lost all its colour as he stared at her,

"Bella? This is Bella Swan?"

I nodded,

"Yes, I thought it only right that you meet the reason for your journey. Now I have to ask myself what you are doing in California meeting with a young lady of dubious morals in a car park outside LA? Care to comment?"

He started open-mouthed in shock,

"You didn't know we were following you, did you? I want to know what you were doing with Amber in that Car Park and who you are working for?"

"I can't...Attorney Client privilege prevents me from discussing another case"

I shook my head sadly,

"You see Jenks you are assuming that I play by the rules. It's an easy mistake to make but I thought you knew me better than that."

"I'm sorry Mr Jasper but really, I can't talk to you about it"

"You can, you don't want to, you shouldn't, but you will...one way or another. We're a long way up Jenks, can you fly?"

"Sorry? Are you threatening me?"

"Let me see...yes I am but please believe that I never threaten without the intention of carrying out said threat."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh yes Mr Jenks, he would"

Bella smiled sweetly at the Attorney.

"Please Mr Jasper its more than my life's worth to talk to you about this."

"Wrong Jenks, if you don't tell me your life expectancy can be measured in minutes. I want to know who told Amber to pass the message to us? Who is paying the DEA mole Meadows and anything else you might think I'd be interested to hear."

Bella looked at me then over to Edward

"I think Mr Jenks might need a little encouragement, could you check the door is shut properly for him"

Jenks eyes went wide with fear,

"You'll kill us all if you open the door at this altitude"

"I think we can hang on long enough to throw you out and shut it again, we're willing to take a chance, are you?"

"You're crazy, all of you"

"Well Jenks you've known me long enough, do you think I'm joking?"

He shook his head and shot a look at Edward who stood beside the door one hand on the button ready to open it.

"OK but I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone that you got it from me. Otherwise I'm a dead man anyway."

"Just answer the questions."

"I got a phone call asking me to fly down to San Diego and meet up with a young lady called Amber. I was to give her three messages, one for Bella Swan, one for Agent Meadows of the DEA and one for an Emmett Cullen."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

I heard Bella's gasp and smiled, good tactic.

"And what were the messages?"

I think Amber gave Bella her message, she told me she had and I paid her."

"Go on"

"Meadows was in a sealed envelope but I think there was money in that one. I never looked."

"Really? And the third?"

"Is this Emmett Cullen one of the Cullens related to you Mr Jasper?"

"Why?"

"Because I think perhaps you need to watch your back. His message was very simple, "Its time to go to work."

"I see, and did you pass on that message personally?"

"I did as I was instructed yes."

Edward looked confused but Bella shook her head and smiled,

"Not in a million years. What did Emmett Cullen look like Mr Jenks?"

"Tall, well-built, and dark-haired"

"Where did you meet him?"

"In a strip club I'm embarrassed to say, he was with two ladies, stunning ladies I might add but quite obviously hookers by their dress."

Bella sat up more interested then,

"Let me describe them for you Mr Jenks. One was tall, blonde, with a stunning figure and beautiful face and the other slightly shorter dark-haired and equally as beautiful."

His eyes almost popped out of his head,

You know them? I thought they were too classy to be hookers now I think about it. Associates of yours?"

"Edward ring Em now"

"Bella get Peter on the phone too."

There was trouble headed our way and it was moving fast.

Bella

As I reached for the phone in my bag I felt a cold hand close over mine and looked to see Edward shaking his head with a wry smile,

"I don't think so Bella. Its time for that wonderful scene from the Agatha Christie films where all the suspects are called together for an unmasking of the Evil Doer. I admit we don't have every one here but I thought it might be a little one-sided seeing as I'm on the wrong side of this particular plot."

"You?"

He lifted me from the seat and stood behind me looking directly at Jasper as he put a hand around my throat.

"You see Jasper it's always the one you don't suspect, the one who is just too obvious to be the criminal. I was devastated when I thought Bella was dead and then she pops up alive, that was a shock too, but instead of coming looking for me to protect her she hooks up with you and your motley crew."

"You weren't responsible for the mole though, you didn't know about it."

"True, brother but it was done in my name, for me, to keep me safe from Bella. Apparently she's bad for me."

"So who?" I choked out as his fingers tightened slightly.

"You made it all too simple Bella. Charlie did us a favor getting caught up with Jackson and having to hide away from everyone. Then it all started to unravel, you kept escaping just in the nick of time, you had to be brought out into the open again. It was fate that brought Rose, Emmett, and him to Paris but as soon as we realized you'd made contact with them we thought it would be easier. Instead you still kept getting away. You are a most infuriating woman Bella."

"So if not you then who?"

"Someone who truly cares about me Jasper. Someone who wanted me happy and knew I would never be while Bella still lived."

"Esme! She started the whole thing off didn't she? She gave you every opportunity to change my mind about you once she found it difficult to kill me. Then when that didn't work she just reverted back to the original plan. Why didn't she just kill me herself?"

"Esme couldn't kill a fly Bella, she's too sweet for that but she did involve herself with Jackson to help me. Now that's a real sacrifice. A true Mothers Love."

Jasper

I was still pondering the message that was supposedly delivered to Emmett, I knew it wasn't him but if not then who and what did it mean? If the two girls were Rose and Charlotte then it followed that the guy was the Attache, but he was dead. Had he been the real recipient or had he passed it along to someone else. I needed to talk to Rose or Charlotte but first I had to work out a way of getting Edward without hurting Bella. The hand round her throat would only have to close slightly to crush her windpipe which meant death.

"What now Edward? You going to kill me yourself? I'd have thought that too lowly for you. Or do you intend to do what you've always wanted and feast on my blood?"

He laughed,

"I would have liked to change you and keep you as my mate but you would only kill me out of spite and I'm not making a mate for him"

I was watching Bella's face as he spoke and she was mouthing something to me,

"When I cry out go for him"

I was torn, she had a plan of some kind but I was reluctant to put her in further danger. She scowled until I nodded then she turned in his grip very slightly and cried out putting all her weight suddenly on his grasp of her neck. He went down with her not wanting to break her neck just yet ,and I saw his grip loosen the slightest bit. I launched myself over the seats and Jenks to land on him pushing him over backwards and as he went I saw his hand that had been round Bella's neck fly off her as if thrown. Not waiting to work out why I continued the roll pulling him further away from Bella and over to the door again. As he sank his teeth into my biceps I hit the button and the door started to open,

"Bella belt up"

I shouted as loud as I could hoping she would hear me and have time to act before the force of decompression sucked her out. Edward clung to the door and his grip on my biceps tightened. Realizing if I didn't get the door shut soon Bella would die of oxygen starvation I made the decision and threw myself and Edward out of the plane hitting the button again with my fist as we passed out and seeing the door close again as we hurtled towards the earth below.

Bella

I knew given a chance Jasper could take Edward but he was worried about me. If I dropped all my weight on Edwards arm I hoped he would go down with me rather than break my neck and that might give Jasper time to act. He was reluctant but as I dropped he launched himself onto Edward and I used the strange ribbon of power I'd discovered when Amber turned up to throw Edwards hand away from me as it loosened. Watching horrified I saw Edward bite into Jasper's arm and they rolled to the door. When I saw Jasper's hand come up and hit the button I knew what he planned and heard his cry. I scrambled into a seat and pulled the belt tight against me as the air was sucked out of the cabin leaving me gasping for oxygen. The masks dropped and I grabbed one pulling it over my face. When I looked up again they were both gone and the door had almost closed. Jasper was gone, he'd sacrificed himself to save me. The tears rolled down my face and I hugged myself as the alarms and hissing of oxygen filled my ears.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

When we made an emergency landing at a small airfield I realized that Mr Jenks was dead. He hadn't put his seatbelt on and was stuck at a crazy angle against a bulkhead. I scrambled painfully out of my seat and with the Pilot who was shouting questions at me we exited on the far side of the plane.

"Get the hell away, you weren't supposed to be on the plane and I'm not losing my licence for you."

He pushed me into some nearby trees before walking round to the other side to meet the fast approaching emergency vehicles. I hobbled further into the trees and crouched down in the middle of some bushes, my mind reeling. He was gone, Jasper was gone and I would never see him again. He'd done it to save me but what did it matter if he was gone? He was my world, all that mattered to me now. When the silent tears eventually stopped I wiped my face shivering in the cold night air and pulled the cell phone I'd pushed into my pocket when Edward stopped me from making the call to Rose. Looking at the screen I was relieved to see the battery was over half charged and I punched in Roses number waiting as it rang before hearing her voice,

"Jazz is everything OK? We haven't been able to get you."

I tried to speak but only sobs came through my sore and aching throat. I could still feel Edwards cold fingers gripping my neck. There was a short pause then,

"Bella?"

Rose

When my phone rang and I saw it was Jazz I was relieved, we had gone back to the Condo with Emmett to find Char and Peter waiting for us. Finding Meadows was proving tricky as we knew nothing except his name and Peters contact was having to move very carefully. When he didn't answer straight away I looked over to Em who on hearing the strange noises grabbed the phone from me,

"Bella?"

Then I heard the sobs get louder and tried to grab the phone back but he held up a finger,

"Bella where are you?"

Between gasps we heard a small voice,

"I don't know. The plane made an emergency landing and I've no idea where I am, except its dark and its cold. A private airfield I think"

"OK honey, are you alone?

"Yes...they've gone Em and I don't know what to do"

She started crying more loudly now,

"Bella listen to me. Keep your phone on and I'll track you. We'll be there as quickly as we can. Do you understand? Leave the phone on. How much battery life do you have? Can you see?"

"About half"

"OK that should give me long enough. You have to ring off though, to preserve the battery life. Just remember we're on our way."

"Em hurry."

She couldn't say more for the tears that wouldn't stop so he threw the phone to me and grabbed his laptop logging in to his own design tracking system.

"Get her to disconnect Rose, I need all the time I can get"

Bella must have heard because the phone went dead as his fingers flew over the keys.

Bella

I didn't know whether to stay where I was or try to move but my ankle was throbbing so I pushed further into the bushes and found a respite from the chilling wind. Curling into a ball with my head on my hands I lay there the vision of Jasper and Edward falling into the sky and Jaspers fist hitting the door mechanism rolled constantly in my head. He was a vampire, he couldn't be killed by a fall could he? Not even a fall from so high, please let him be alive. I must have cried myself senseless because the next time I opened my eyes it was dawn, the faintest of lights percolating through the bushes to me. My throat was sore, my ankle stiff and painful, and I had a pounding headache but I'd take more, so much more, if it meant my Jasper would still be alive. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and touched the screen, it glowed green and I saw the battery was still over a quarter full so I took a chance and rung Rose again. She answered immediately,

"Bella are you all right? We're on our way, Em's driving like a crazy man we'll be with you as soon as we can"

"Rose...it was Edward...and Esme."

"Esme? Are you sure?"

"Edward told us before they...Rose they went out of the plane...I saw Jasper jump."

I couldn't say any more as tears choked me again.

"Bella listen to me. We'll find him."

I heard Em in the background,

"Em wants you to disconnect to save the battery but were coming Sweetheart."

I hit the disconnect button and put the phone back in my pocket, curling up again as the rising sun warmed the air around me.

Rose

"She sounds terrible Em. How much longer?"

He looked at the gauges then at the Sat Nav he'd connected to the laptop.

"About five more hours if I can keep this speed up but we're going to have to stop to refuel so I suggest you grab some drinks and pain killers for Bella."

I nodded at him, sitting back and thinking about her words, Esme and Edward? Well I guess that wasn't so much of a shock but Jazz jumping from an aeroplane was. Why had he done that? The only reason I could think of was to keep Bella safe so Edward had obviously threatened her. I worried about him now, vampires may be virtually indestructible but a fall from several thousand feet would make a mess of even a vampires body.

"Em if he fell from that plane what are his chances?"

He shrugged,

"It wont kill him but it'll make one hell of a crater when he lands, break all his bones, do a shit load of internal damage, could be a very long time before he's vertical again. Depends where he lands too, if there are people around it could be a problem, if there are animals to hunt that would help in the long term."

"So he will come back?"

"I hope so for Bella's sake."

We drove in silence after that, there was no way of knowing where he jumped or where he landed and if Bella had his cell phone then there was no way of tracking him. We would just have to wait and support her for as long as it took. The girl just never got a break!


	49. Chapter 49

**Giving you an extra extra Chapter tonight as a Thank You for all the reviews. Jules x**

Chapter Forty Nine

Rose

When we got close to Bella's position Em pulled the truck off the road and we continued on foot. It was dark and the temperature dropping rapidly so it was urgent that we found her and quickly. Em studied his I phone.

"She's inside the airfield perimeter so be careful, look out for any patrols. They might have set some up following the emergency landing. We watched at the fence for a while and sure enough a Jeep with a couple of Security Guards came along slowly checking the fence with a flood light. Once it was out of sight we scaled the fence and I followed Emmett toward a copse of trees.

"She's in there somewhere but the signal is really weak now. I think the battery is running out."

We made our way through the outer trees then Em pointed to a clump of bushes. Some of them showed signs of being trampled and I called softly,

"Bella? Come out, its Rose"

Bella

I was so cold now that my teeth were chattering and I knew if Rose and Em took much longer to get here I was going to be frozen solid. I braced myself as I heard movement through the trees and shrank back into the bushes even further before hearing Rose's voice. Crying with relief I wriggled out of my hiding place and into her arms while Em hugged us both.

"Bella you're freezing."

Em picked me up and they ran for the perimeter fence leaping straight over it and continued running until they reached a truck parked at the side of the road. Rose climbed into the back helping Em slide me in and as he started the engine I felt warm air hit my face. Rose thrust a bottle of soda in my face and offered me two white pills in her hand. I looked at them suspiciously,

"Painkillers for your ankle, you look like you need them and you certainly need to drink"

When she took the top off the bottle, my hands were shaking too much to allow me to do it, I realized how thirsty I was and took a gulp, coughing most of it back up. My throat was so dry and so sore it felt like it had closed up. Pulling my jumper away from my neck she hissed,

"Who did that to you?"

I felt my neck then remembered Edwards fingers,

"Edward"

Talking was painful so I concentrated on sips of soda which managed to trickle down my throat and forced the painkillers down with more. Then I sighed and lay down covered by a travel rug that Rose threw over me and lulled to restless sleep by the sound of the engine and tyres on the road.

Rose

Bella looked terrible but I hadn't expected any better. What did shock me were the finger mark bruises around her throat put there by Edward. Now I could see why Jasper had attacked. When we got Bella to a Motel, warm, and fed, I could get more information from her but for now she was asleep and that wad probably best for her. I saw Em look in the mirror at her and I knew what he was thinking, if Edward weren't already dead at Jaspers hands then he would be by Emmett's. My husband saw Bella like a little sister and there was no way he was going to allow that kind of outrage.

"So what do we do now?"

I shrugged,

"Find a motel. Get Bella warm and find out what happened if we can. I better ring Peter and tell him what's going on."

Peter

I had another bad fucking feeling and this time it was making my skin crawl, we let Rose and Emmett go ahead because I was expecting news on Meadows but the longer the silence went on the more agitated I felt.

"That's it we're going after them"

Char tapped my arm,

"We don't know where they are Peter. Besides your contact will be ringing soon"

I glared at her even though I knew she was right. If we got a lead on Meadows I'd go after him but if not I was on my way to Bella. The phone rang and I grabbed it,

"Yes?"

"Peter its Stella. I have some information for you. Meadows has been in contact with two people outside the Agency, a Jason Jenks Attorney from Seattle..."

"Yeah we know about him and the other?"

"A female, I don't know much about her but I have a name, just a minute...Cullen...Esme Cullen. Does that help?"

"Yes Stella, thanks"

I was gripping the receiver so hard the plastic was protesting loudly.

"Anything else?"

"I have an address for him but whether it's a true one or not I can't tell you"

"I'll take it anyway and thanks Stella. I owe you"

"Yes you do Peter and if not for Charlotte I'd demand instant payment. Bye"

Charlotte looked shocked,

"Esme Cullen? That's why she took Bella to meet Edward. But why?"

"Who gives a fuck for now. Lets go see if Meadows is home, perhaps he can tell us."

My phone went again as we drove up to the address Stella had given me and Char picked it up.

"Charlotte its Rose. We have Bella."

"Thank god! Is she OK?"

"Not really, she's asleep at the moment but she's cold, her ankle is hurting her and she's told us Jasper jumped out of the plane and Edward and Esme are involved in this"

"Funny that, Peter's contact just came up with Esmes name too. We're outside Meadows place now. If he's in we'll ask a few questions and I'll get back to you. Tell Bella we'll see her soon."

"Will do."

We got out of the car round the corner from Meadows address and checked the surrounding properties, they were detached houses on a quiet street. Nobody was around but then it was late, the best time for us to make a visit. Going to the back of his property we checked for Security but couldn't see any. In the back yard was a dog kennel but Peter shook his head,

"Window dressing, there hasn't been a dog in this yard for years."

There was also a kids bike and a basketball hoop but no scent of any children and only one heartbeat in the house. It was slow and regular,

"He's asleep if it is him"

"Well lets find out shall we?"

Peter hit a pane of glass in the door with his elbow and turned the key inside. Even if Meadows heard the tinkle of breaking glass he didn't have time to react, we were up the stairs too quickly and Peter had his hand over the sleeper's mouth as he struggle to wake up.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Peter

I whispered softly in his ear,

"Agent Meadows I'd like a few words with you"

I lifted him out of bed and into a high-backed chair by the wall then while I watched him Char went to his suit jacket and took his wallet and badge out.

"It says Agent Meadows so I guess we got the right guy Peter"

I smiled down at him,

"Oh good, then it shouldn't take long. Agent Meadows I just want a few answers then I'll toddle off. I want to know what you've been talking to Esme Cullen about and why you were leaking information about a friend of ours to some rather nasty people."

He swallowed hard and looked over at Charlotte,

"I wouldn't try anything, she's probably more pissed off with you than I am at the moment, she has a soft spot for Bella Swan, in fact we all do. So, some answers please."

Charlotte

I watched as the guy tried to bluster first, that was a sure way to get Peters temper up!

"Do you know who I am? You'll be in serious trouble interfering in a Federal matter."

"Well, yeah I do know who you are, it may have slipped by you but I called you by name and my lovely wife already showed me the shiny badge. We Southern Folk may sound a little slow but we aren't really. Now answers please"

"You'll be thrown in jail for this"

"Listen to me very carefully, I don't like you, I don't want to listen to any stupid threats, I just want answers. If I get them we leave, if I don't you leave, out the fucking window now get on with it."

It took a couple of demonstration punches, one to the wall, the next to Meadow's shoulder breaking the collar-bone but he got the message eventually. Through pain gritted teeth he spoke,

"I was approached by Esme Cullen and offered a lot of money if I would tell her where Bella Swan and her father were. She said her Son was Bella's fiancé and he wanted to help her so I told her, then the Drug Dealer Jackson got in contact, told me if I carried on passing the info I would be well paid but if not then I was a dead man. I had no choice."

Peter

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much money did that fucking bitch pay you?"

"A lot, more than I could earn in a year, every time I passed the Swans movements to her or Jackson. I couldn't get out of it. When she went missing I got threatened, then when she turned up in Paris I got her picked up and moved back State side. It was Jacksons idea, he wanted it easy for him. I pushed and got reassigned to California, the San Diego branch so I could take the case again. It was supposed to be over by now."

"Oh it is. At least it's over for you Meadows."

I leaned in and bit into his neck draining him quickly,

"That's the most use you've ever been"

We put his body back in the bed and used his own gun to shoot him several times in the throat through a pillow, obliterating my bite mark. Then Char turned the gas on and as we ran out I threw a lighted match over my shoulder. The resulting explosion was spectacular, even by my standards.

Charlotte

Once in the car Peter cursed the Cullens,

"You know why Carlisle didn't tell Jasper about that letter from Alice?"

"No why?"

"Because the fucking bastard knew it was his wife."

"It could be that he never saw the letter. It could have been opened by Esme herself"

"Why leave the fucking thing on his desk then?"

"To implicate him maybe? Or maybe she didn't put it there"

"Right Char yeah I got it, the fucking Postal Fairies moved it"

"Peter, what if Edward put it there?"

"Why?"

"To implicate Carlisle, to put the spotlight on him, I don't know. I just think we should keep an open mind. No one has mentioned Carlisle's name so far."

"I'll keep an open mind Charlotte. As I rip his tongue out I'll say I'm sure you had nothing to do with it Dr Cullen"

"Peter, calm down."

"Don't you tell me to fucking calm down. My best friend is splattered over some godforsaken part of the country and his mate is in hiding with a broken ankle and fucking hypothermia. What's to calm down about Char? Tell me, because I'm missing it."

I put a hand on his arm and the other on his cheek, he was hurting from losing The Major and Bella in one fell swoop. When he could see Bella again he would feel better but he blamed himself for not seeing through Edward.

"Ring Rose, see how Bella is will you Char"

I nodded and took out my cell phone ringing Rose's number,

"Hi Charlotte, Bella was just asking after you. Did you speak to Meadows?"

"Yes and he told us the same, Esme Cullen. How's Bella?"

"You speak to her"

I heard a voice and the phone change hands,

"Charlotte, are you and Peter OK?"

"Yes we're fine and we're on our way to you now"

"He's gone Charlotte."

"I know honey, but he'll find a way back to you"

"You don't understand Char he jumped out of the plane to save me and now he's gone"

As she started to cry Peter grabbed the phone from me,

"Bella its Peter. He'll come back, you just make sure you're ready and waiting when he does, you hear me?"

Through the sobs we heard a small "OK".

"Now put Rose back on honey."

"Peter?"

"Listen, we can come to you or we can go see Carlisle and Esme then meet you back in San Diego"

"San Diego?"

"Yeah, it's where we were before all this shit happened. It's where he'll go"

"You think so? Really?"

"Don't you fucking start. Do you want us there or do we carry on to the Cullens?"

"Just a minute Peter. Oh OK, A message from Bella, if you're going to kick butt she wants in so I guess you'd better come here. We can make plans then."

"OK tell her we'll be there as fast as this heap of shit can get us."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Rose

Bella had been very quiet since Peter spoke to her, speaking only when directly addressed and not just because her throat hurt although I knew it did. Her ankle concerned me more because it was swollen and the toes a funny colour.

"Bella I think you need to see someone about that ankle. Jackson's gone and Meadow's so you will be safe and we'll be with you"

She hesitated, tears in her eyes as always, then she nodded,

"OK"

We drove into the town and found a small clinic, Emmett helping Bella inside where we waited for a Doctor to see her. I went in with her and he unwrapped the strapping Charlotte had put on, tutting as he saw the state of her ankle. Even to me it looked the wrong shape and color.

"How long ago did you do this Miss Swan?"

"I don't remember"

He looked up at me and I grimaced,

"A couple of weeks ago, but we've been travelling and she didn't complain until yesterday."

"Well its broken and infected so you'll need an operation. Luckily we have a surgeon who does operates here once a month and he's due tomorrow. I think there's room in his schedule for you. Either that or your friend could drive you to Carson City to the Hospital there"

Bella shook her head,

"Here's fine thank you Doctor."

"Well I'll just get the paperwork for you to sign and a bed for tonight."

"I have to stay here tonight?"

"I'm afraid so. The surgeon starts early and his emergency slot is the first one."

She nodded and I followed him out,

"Is your friend OK? I noticed the bruises round her throat. If there is domestic violence involved we have a shelter here."

"No, we helped her get away from the guy who did that. I think she's just in pain and very tired. Could I stay with her tonight? I think she'd feel happier."

"I'll see. I need to talk to her alone first, just a precaution you understand"

I did, he wanted to make sure we weren't the ones abusing her.

Emmett

I was furious when Rose told me but I guess the Doctor was doing what he thought best for Bella, like the rest of us. I went outside to speak to Peter when the Doc called Rose back in.

"You did what?"

"Peter her leg is infected, its making her ill what were we supposed to do?"

"Well stay with her. I don't want her left on her own for a second, got that"

"Yes. Rose is staying tonight, it's all arranged so chill. When do you expect to join us?"

"We'll drive straight to the Clinic. Should be about lunch time tomorrow. You look after that girl Em."

"We will Peter."

Bella

The Doctor asked me some very awkward questions but he was persuaded my friends weren't responsible for my injuries.

"You know this should have been seen to before now?"

"Yes, but I was hoping it was just a bad sprain, I hate hospitals and needles."

"It may surprise you but most people do, but they prefer it to the pain. Your friend has asked if she can stay with you tonight and while I would normally say no I have a sneaky feeling you might be gone in the morning if I leave you alone so I've arranged it with the Nurse on duty."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're very welcome Bella."

When Rose and Emmett came in to see me after I got a bed she was carrying a bag with toiletries, a nightie, and dressing gown while Emmett held a huge fluffy slipper in his hand. When I looked at it he grinned,

"Well you won't get a shoe on the new cast so I thought this would keep your foot warm"

"Thanks Emmett. Thank you both for everything. A year ago I was ready to give in, I was so tired, so frightened, and then you came along, you and Jas..."

I was so tired of crying but if I thought about Jasper the pain in my chest became crushing and the tears started on their own.

Emmett wrapped his huge arms around me,

"Hey Bells, it takes more than a swan dive from a plane to kill a brute like The Major"

"I hope you're right Em because I honestly don't know how I'll live without him"

"Hey, he feels that way about you. Wait and see, he'll come wandering in like a Cowboy back from the round-up, you wait and see."

I nodded not really believing him. If Jasper was still alive why did I have this awful deep ache in my chest?

Rose

I put the TV on in Bella's room, more for a noise so we could talk without being overheard by the staff than anything else.

"Bella, Em and I will be outside while you have your operation so don't worry and I'll be in as soon as its allowed."

"Are Peter and Charlotte here yet?"

"No, they should arrive about lunchtime tomorrow and if you're up to it I'm sure they'll want to visit. Now why don't you try to get some sleep, you look bushed."

"I am, so very tired, but every time I close my eyes I see Jasper falling from the plane and hitting the door button as he went. He did that for me Rose. He gave up his life to keep me safe."

"It's what mates do Bella. I'd give up my life for Emmett and he would for me. Same with Peter and Charlotte."

"I can't go on if he doesn't come back Rose. It hurts too much."

"I know honey but he'll be back, it'll just take some time."

"How long?"

"I don't know, it depends on lots of things"

"What if Edward recovers first and kills Jasper?"

"He wont, Jasper never gives up, and he has you waiting for him now so that's even more incentive."

Bella struggled against exhaustion a little longer before closing her eyes but she clutched my hand and held on tight even after she fell into a restless sleep. I listened to her calling softly for Jasper and saw the tears fall silently when he didn't answer her. If any couple were meant to be together those two were.

She woke early the next morning and waited nervously for the Porters to take her down to Theatre. They came in masked and gowned and helped her on to the trolley before one pulled his mask down and she smiled,

"Hi there, I thought you might like a little moral support on your way down."

Emmett winked and pulled his mask back up. I had no idea how he had worked that and I decided I probably didn't want to know anyway. I walked with her as far as permitted then squeezed her hand one more time before she was lost to view through the swinging doors.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Peter

I didn't think the heap of shit was going to make it but it clunked into town before breathing its last. I parked it up in a vacant lot and left it unlocked hoping some one would steal it. We went straight to the Clinic to see Emmett pacing back and forth outside.

"Peter, am I glad to see you. All this running around the country and trying to keep people safe is exhausting."

"Where's Bella?"

"Still in Recovery I think. Rose is waiting to see her as soon as she's awake."

"How did it go?"

"The surgeon seems to think she'll be OK but he's pinned her ankle or something. He wants her to stay in a week but I think we'll have to sit on her to get her to do that. As it is rose is with her all the time"

"Has she said anything more about The Major?"

"Yeah, she was talking to Rose about him before her op, she's got it bad Peter. If he doesn't come back, what are his chances really?"

"Fucked if I know. I never heard of any one, vampire or other, surviving a fall of that distance but at the least it will have made a hell of a mess of him. I guess we'll find out just how indestructible we really are, but keep that to yourself. For now she needs to see us confident OK?"

"Sure, I just feel sorry for her. Everything she loves just falls apart or dies. She's got no one now except us. She's dead to her Mother and wants to stay that way. I don't think her Mum was much of a parental figure anyway."

"As long as she's got us, she's got family and we need to make sure she understands that."

When Rose came out to say Bella was back in her bed and could see us but only one at a time I decided the order by pushing past the others and in, shouting back to Rose for Bella's room number

When I walked in the Nurse was just leaving, so I waited until she shut the door before going over to the bed and taking Bella's hand. It was so soft and warm, so fragile, and she looked as if the slightest breeze would blow her away. Feeling my hand on hers she opened her eyes sleepily and seeing me she smiled,

"Hi Peter. Did you have a good trip?"

I laughed,

"Better than yours by the look of things, you're gonna have to give up dancing girl"

She slowly closed her eyes again but I could see the tears ready to fall,

"Peter" she whispered, "Tell me the truth, is Jasper coming back?"

"Truthfully Bella, It might take a while but he's one hell of a stubborn bastard and he hates to disappoint a lady so my money is on him appearing out of the blue. Tell me Bella, what happened up there?"

I sat on the edge of the bed very carefully so as not to disturb her leg and kept hold of her hand.

"It was Edward, he grabbed me by the throat so I dropped, giving Jasper a chance to get him."

"Or get your neck broken"

"Yeah well like you I'm a gambler, anyway Jasper leapt at him and they went rolling over and ended up hitting the door. Edward bit Jasper's arm and he tried to open the door and throw him out but Edward hung on by his teeth so Jasper jumped with him and hit the door as he went so it closed. He was afraid that a fight in the cabin might kill me I think."

"And Jenks?"

"Splattered over the bulkhead, he wasn't belted in."

"Ouch, that'll teach him to play with the big boys."

She smiled as she drifted off so I stayed with her holding her hand for a while. Bella was soothing to be with, relaxing even when she was asleep. I could see the attraction for The Major. His whole life was a turmoil of emotions from all those around him, Bella would be a peaceful oasis for him. I just hoped the fall wasn't too much. We would go look for him if Bella knew about the time he fell, even roughly how long before the emergency landing, otherwise the area to cover would be just too great. I'd hoped I might get a feeling but there was nothing. The best person to track him down would be Bella or Alice Cullen but my money was on Bella once she got out of this place and back on her feet. If he was alive anywhere she'd be pulled in his direction but there was nothing we could do until she was up and about.

Eventually Char came to spell me although Bella never moved as I took my hand back and put hers into Charlotte's, she just gripped the new hand as tightly and moved restlessly.

Bella

When I woke up next time I was surprised to see Emmett sitting by the side of my bed, his huge hand wrapped around mine. As soon as I opened my eyes he looked up from the I pad on his lap and smiled,

"Hey little Sis you back with us at last?"

I nodded,

"I'm really thirsty Emmett"

He picked up a beaker of water and helped me sit up to take a few sips.

"That's good, thanks. How long have I been out?"

He looked at his watch,

"About sixteen hours"

I was shocked,

"How come?"

The Doctor decided you needed to sleep so he asked Rose as your sister to give him permission to give you a sleeping draught. It worked well. How you feeling?"

I tried to move my leg, the ankle was stiff and sore but the terrible ache had lessened.

"Good. How long before I can get out of here?"

He laughed,

"Rose had a bet with me that would be one of your first questions. A few days, you have to stay until they're sure the pin won't move."

"Pin?"

"Yeah, you are officially the Bionic Woman now."

I didn't even want to think about the idea of a pin in my ankle, so I tried to think about something else and that's when reality hit me, hard!

"Any news of Jasper?"

"I'm afraid not but its early days yet."

"I guess so"

The ache in my chest was getting worse but I was too scared to ask Rose what that meant, for fear of her answer.

"Where are you all staying?"

"We have a Motel room for appearances sake but usually we're all hanging round the Hospital waiting our turn to see you. We miss our little Sister."

"I'm not really you know. I don't have any family except a Mum who thinks I'm dead."

He took my other hand too and looked into my eyes,

"As long as you want us we'll always be your family. It only stops if you say it does and if you tell me you don't want me as a Brother you'd better have a damn good reason."

My lip trembled and I felt tears start yet again as he hugged me tight.

"You'll never be on your own again Bella unless you choose to be."


	53. Chapter 53

**The Chapter You've all been begging for at last, please review. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Three

Edward

When he pulled me out of the door I expected Bella and Jenks to be sucked out behind us, that would mean he lost. We would survive the fall but not his precious Bella. Then I saw the door closing and knew he'd outwitted me again. Now all I could do was to hold on so I didn't lose him on the way down and hope my landing was better than his. As the ground approached way too fast I saw with relief that we would hit water not the ground. It would still be bad but not as bad as it could have been. I twisted to make sure he hit first, that way my entry to the water would be cushioned, a little. We hit with a terrific force and a huge water-spout flew into the air, all the displaced water shooting skywards before raining down behind our entry. As the surface closed above us I finally let go of his arm taking a good chunk with me which I spit out as I hit the lake bed. Any advantage, I'd take it and a weakened Jasper meant more chance for me. The pain as I finally hit was excruciating and I was unable to move so I lay there waiting for some sign that my body had survived the fall.

I had no idea how long I lay there as broken bones knitted and internal organs recovered from the outrage but eventually the pain dulled to a point where coherent thought was possible and I moved my head gingerly to look around me. The water had cleared, the silt lay quiet once more on the lake bed so I had been in suspension for some time. Moving as little as possible so as not to disturb it again I searched the area but there was no sign of Jasper. Had he been able to recover more quickly? Or was he buried in the sticky mud and ooze laying below me? I had no way of knowing but I needed to move before he appeared and I knew with certainty that if I had survived then so had he. I struck out for the surface way above me and gasped a breath of air as I hit the surface, testing for his scent but the air was free of the taint of vampire. So he hadn't resurfaced yet! I swam quickly to the shore and pulled myself from the water, dripping stinking mud from every inch of clothing. With a curse I stripped off and washed my clothes out in the lake, getting the majority of the mud off and put them on the grass bank to dry as I plunged back in to clean myself.

I waited as the sun dried my clothes, they were still damp and wrinkled but passable if I met anyone. Looking up at the sky to get my bearings I saw the sun dropping behind mountains. With no idea where I was I set off moving downwards, hopefully towards civilization and transport. Now it would start all over again, I had no idea if the plane had survived the decompression but if it had it would have made an emergency landing somewhere and that would mean records. All I needed to do was find the records and it would give me somewhere to start looking for her. There was no way she was going to live to find another or worse still find Jasper again. Thinking of him I looked round quickly but there was no sign of movement anywhere and the strong wind blowing downhill would give him away if he tried to follow me. Perhaps I'd been lucky and the force of his entry to the water with my body on top had done more damage to him. If so I might have some days head start, that would be a plus.

Jasper

Praying that the plane made it safely to the ground I tried to twist us around as we plummeted but his grip on my arm stopped me getting atop him and seeing water below all I could do was try to relax as we hit the surface. It was like hitting concrete and I felt my spine snap and other bones shatter as we sank below the surface. Our velocity was such that we sank deep into the mud on the lake bottom and I lost him as he finally let go, ripping a chunk from my biceps as he did so. Consciousness came and went as the agony of reconstructing bones and internal organs worked its vampire magic. All I could do was endure but Bella's face floated before my eyes and I concentrated on that, it helped with the pain and I wondered if she was OK and where she was. She'd had my cell phone with her and if she survived, oh God let her survive take me if necessary but keep her alive, she could ring the others and they would find her and keep her safe. I wondered what she thought when she saw us falling, I hoped she knew I'd done it to keep her safe, that they told her I would survive and find her. The only unknown was when, how long it took for my body to heal enough to function once more. As soon as I could move, never mind the pain, I would start my long journey back. I had to get back to her, I needed her near me, to complete this wreck of a man.

When I felt that I could move my legs I kicked free of the sticky ooze and then rested on top of it looking around as the pain from partially healed bones subsided to manageable levels again. I couldn't see Edward but there was silt floating all around me so it had been a gamble that I would have any vision at all. I had no idea how badly the crash had hurt Edward but like me he would be eager to get out of here and after Bella. I promised myself I would kill him and Esme too. Never again would they terrorize Bella, she was my mate and no one hurt or frightened The Majors Mate. Once I could bear the pain again I started to move, drifting slowly to the surface to avoid disturbing the mud any further. When my head broke the surface I floated looking around, no sign of anyone, no movement around or on the lake. Had I missed him, or was he still at the bottom of the lake recovering? Not waiting to find out I swam to the bank and dragged myself out onto the dry ground. My clothes were thick with stinking mud but I didn't bother cleaning off, the mud would help to hide my scent from Edward and give me cover from prying eyes. Getting to my knees I stood up slowly, partially healed bones and damaged muscles protesting but my legs would bear my weight and that's all I asked of them, the pain I would work through.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

I made such a fuss in the Clinic that they reluctantly let me go after three days. My leg still hurt but I was more worried about the pain in my chest which was getting steadily worse. I was afraid it would be picked up by the nursing staff and mean I was in there even longer. As soon as I got the OK Charlotte came to wheel me out to the car while Peter carried my crutches.

"Rose and Emmett went to hunt so it's just me and Peter I'm afraid"

"That's fine Charlotte. I'm just glad to be out of there. I hate Hospitals"

She smiled,

"We never would have guessed Bella."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Motel until the others get back, then I think the plan is to drive back to San Diego slowly if you're up to it"

It didn't feel right, leaving this area. If Jasper did make it then he was around here somewhere.

"I don't think I want to go back Charlotte"

"Why Bella?"

"It doesn't feel right"

"OK, Well we'll talk to the others when they get back."

I looked at her,

"What?"

"You didn't laugh or tell me not to be stupid"

"Why should I? If it feels wrong then it probably is. We never ignore feelings, they are very important in our world."

Rose

When we got back Bella was waiting, sitting on the couch with her leg up and drinking coffee,

"Well, a lady of leisure I see?"

She smiled at me,

"Enforced I'm afraid."

Emmett rubbed his hands together,

"So we ready to leave? I feel a road trip coming on"

Bella shook her head as I looked at Charlotte who shrugged,

"Bella doesn't think we should go back. It doesn't feel right."

"OK little Sis. What does feel right?"

She thought about this for a minute,

"I'm not sure and I know that's not much help but it doesn't feel right to just leave. I have to tell you something but I don't want to go back to that Clinic right?"

She looked at us in turn until we all nodded our agreement.

"I have a really bad pain in my chest and when I think of leaving, going back to San Diego it gets worse"

Peter looked at Emmett,

"Mating pull has to be. Looks like we've got a Major hunt on our hands"

Bella looked at him mystified so I broke in,

"You're feeling the pull towards Jasper, if its bad that means we're too far away. If it's getting worse and we aren't moving then he is, away from you. We need to find him, get you two together."

"So he is alive?"

"My guess would be yes. If he wasn't the pain would be driving you mad by now"

She touched her chest worried,

"Are you sure?"

"Until I see his rotting carcass, yes."

With Peters final sentence Emmett grabbed his lap top and pulled up a map.

Bella

Emmett came and sat beside me,

"Peter and I thought it might come to a search and rescue mission so we did a bit of digging. Your plane landed here"

He pointed to a red cross on the map,

"We know the Pilot didn't fly for longer than about fifteen minutes after decompression so the furthest out they could have fallen is this outer circle. Unfortunately the pilot had to leave his planned route. "

I looked at the huge area encompassed by the outer circle. He touched an inner circle,

"We don't think they fell this close and we can pretty well rule out any populated areas. Men falling out of the sky would have been all over the news so..."

He moved the cursor and a hatched area appeared as an overlay,

"We have about five main search areas unless you can help narrow it down. Do you have any idea how long before you set down he went out?"

I thought about this, it was all so jumbled up,

"I don't think it was long because the plane dropped really quickly and it wasn't long before we touched down."

"OK, so we'll concentrate on the inner areas first. There are three of them so we'll need to split up unless..."

I looked at him,

"What? Unless what?"

"Well if you feel up to it Peter and I thought we might try a drive through."

"A what?"

"Well drive through the centre of these areas. If you feel anything you tell us, it might help pinpoint his location more quickly"

"Then I'm fine. I have my pills just put me in the back of the truck and let's go"

Peter

I had to step in here,

"You go nowhere today, you just got out of the hospital. We set off first thing in the morning as long as you get a good nights sleep. In the meantime Rose and Charlotte will pick you up some food and clothes. Unless that is you intend spending all your time fighting off the flies in those old clothes"

She looked down at her cut off jeans and baggy sweater.

"OK But can we leave early?"

"As long as you sleep first or you'll be back in that Clinic and you may never get out again OK?"

She nodded her agreement so while the girls went shopping Emmett walked to the nearby subway to get her dinner and I sat guard, making sure she stayed put.

"Will it work Peter?"

"Never failed yet. I could find Char in the middle of the Amazon by the pull she exerts on me"

"Yes but you're mates, real mates."

"And what are you two? Pretend ones? I don't think so Bella. You and The Major belong together. We need to get you two in the same room pretty damn quick."

"Thank you Peter."

She leaned over to plant a kiss on my cheek,

"Hey I could get used to that"

"Find me a Major, you can have as many as you want"

"Now that's what I call motivation!"

Bella

When Emmett came in with a hot Sub the smell of melted cheese had my mouth watering and I started it straight away, not waiting for a plate while Emmett went to get a napkin and fork for the salad he'd got too.

"I love you"

I mumbled through a mouthful of roll. He laughed,

"You might want to wipe the grease off your chin before it soaks into your sweater"

I cursed trying to juggle everything when Peters hand came up and gently wiped the grease track away.

"You enjoy. We'll worry about the mess. I remember my first meal as a vampire. Blood everywhere. I bit into the guys artery and didn't suck. Man does blood go a long way under pressure"

Emmett looked at him horrified and his expression made me laugh which resulted in the bread going down the wrong way and me choking. That was bad enough but Peters attempt at the Heimlich manoeuvre almost crushed my ribs. We were all laughing fit to bust when the girls got back.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Rose

Bella was up really early the next morning impatient for us to leave but Peter refused until she'd had breakfast and a shower which Char and I helped her with. I must admit it was funny and Bella made the best of it. I think she'd given up on feeling embarrassed with us, or at least until Peter offered to help when she went bright red and threw the sponge at his head as it came round the door of the bathroom.

"I am so sorry Bella. Peter doesn't stop to think, he just acts."

Suddenly she giggled,

"Yeah I do that myself sometimes, well one time."

As we helped her dry and dress she told us about the shower incident with Jasper and we smiled at each other.

"Bella that just goes to show how close you two are. Can you imagine doing that with anyone else?"

"NO"

That came out louder than she intended and she went even redder,

"But it felt natural at the time?"

"Yes and that's what's odd"

Not to us. You are a pair just like Em and I, get used to it. Everything is normal and natural between mates. Now come on., we have a man hunt ahead of us."

Charlotte

As we drove Bella kept her ankle on Roses lap with a stolen pillow from the Motel to make it more comfortable. I sat up front with the guys as they drove towards their first possible area.

"Bella all I need you to do is tell us if the pain is getting better or worse if you can OK?"

She nodded and sat back rubbing her chest which brought to mind my conversation with The Major about his shirt, he had to survive the fall. As we drove into the area I looked over at her again.

"Anything?"

She shook her head and I saw the tears collecting

"Any tears and we stop right now, we need you focused."

"Sorry."

As we drove on nothing seemed to change and no one spoke, we were all waiting for Bella to tell us how she felt.

Peter

The next day was the same and we had one more run before abandoning this area. On the third day as we got in the truck I saw Bella wince but whether from her leg or the pain in her chest I didn't know. She was looking tired, dark circles around her eyes which looked sunken to me, her pale face was even paler than usual. We'd only been driving for a couple of hours when Rose suddenly tapped the back of my seat.

"Peter pull over at that Motel up ahead"

I swung across the lanes to the accompaniment of several horns and pulled in turning to see what was up.

"Its Bella. She can't do this any more, look at her"

I looked and saw what Rose meant, she was white as a sheet and perspiring.

"I think all this bumping about is hurting her leg. I'll get a room and she rests for a few days."

None of us liked it but to be fair Bella had done even better than we had any right to expect in coping this long. Rose came back with a key and Emmett carried Bella into the room. She sighed with relief when he put her gently on the bed and Rose stayed with her to help her undress while Charlotte went to get her lunch.

"Well I guess that's a halt to the search, I think we expected too much of Bella. She should be resting that leg."

Emmett looked at me,

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we don't let her see we're impatient, we work out a grid pattern and go look. Tell her we're hunting."

"You won't need to tell her anything for a while, she's asleep" Rose informed us as she walked back in.

"We tend to forget she's human. This is all too much for her. I say we take her somewhere quiet, somewhere Jazz will know and we wait for him to find us. The pull will work for him too remember and he will heal a lot quicker than Bella. Not to mention what he'll say if he finds her like this."

"True. OK I don't like it but OK. How about we take her to our place, it's not that far and she can have all the rest she needs. The other plus is that the Cullens well, present company excepted of course, don't know where it is."

"As long as Jazz does I think I can sell it to her when she wakes up. In the meantime you guys go hunt, Char and I will look after her."

Bella

I hated to stop searching but the pain was wearing me out. I knew I should be resting with it up, but the thought of Jasper out there hurt was more than I could stand. The pain in my chest was now vying for position with the pain in my leg. Rose had called a halt and I was thankful to lay down somewhere without any jolting or movement and so exhausted I fell asleep quickly. But I dreamed, oh yes! First I dreamed of Jasper and I in the park, then in the shower, and of our dream retreat with its bubble bath, candles, and bed, but it all dissolved into the picture of him falling out of the plane door hitting the button with his fist. Leaving me safe while he fell to earth with Edward. Try as I might I couldn't stop that replaying over and over until I woke with a scream to find Rose and Charlotte sitting by the bed holding my hands.

"It's OK Bella it was just a bad dream"

I shook my head tearfully,

"I wish it were Rose, I'd give anything for it to be a dream but it happened. I saw him fall and now I may never see him again."

Char squeezed my hand gently,

"Hey now, Peter already told you he'll be back. What we are going to do is take you home with us and wait for him."

"No we have to keep looking"

"Bella you can't, face it you're not well enough and if he gets back and sees you like this our lives won't be worth much. I'm sorry we put you through all this, we should have thought about your needs more"

Rose handed me two painkillers and a cup of water.

"Now take these and rest, then you can eat. The guys won't be back before morning anyway so we can't go anywhere."

I took the pills and lay back down drifting just on the edge of consciousness scared to fall asleep, scared of what I would see in my dreams this time.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

I woke from my nightmare to find myself alone in the room although I could hear voices from the next, they were making plans to take me with them to Peters place. It didn't feel right to me, I should be looking for Jasper, I felt he needed me and I knew I needed him more than blood or oxygen. My dream had been horrifying, the sky tumbling as the wind of the fall whipped past my ears then I saw the water. There was an agonising pain as I hit the water then darkness and pain, intolerable pain, and I knew I had just experienced Jaspers fall to earth. He was close to a lake, I needed a look at the map Emmett and Peter had drawn up and I needed a way to get to Jasper. I swung my legs out of bed and staggered into the bathroom. The wash and brush up woke me up and getting dressed, went through to see the others sitting around the TV.

As I came in I heard the News Reader,

"Well folks now we've heard it all. Aliens falling from the sky in two places with more reports coming in every hour. If you find one of these Little Green Men be sure to call us."

Did it mean someone had seen them fall and others jumped in on the story? There was no way of knowing which was the real sighting if so, and you can bet they will be spaced out all over the place.

"Fucking idiots. If they shut up we might have got a clue as to his position but with all the wacky sightings at the same time we stand no chance!"

Peter saw me as he finished speaking and came over to help me to a chair,

"How you feeling now Bella?"

"Better thanks"

"Good, we'll start home as soon as you've eaten. You can relax when we get there"

"I feel better, can't we look again?"

"NO"

Rose was adamant and Char backed her up.

"It'll be a braver man than me who goes against those two Bella, sorry."

"Could I go out to eat? I could do with some fresh air"

Rose nodded getting up and taking my arm,

"I'll help you"

I grabbed the crutches the Clinic had provided me with.

"I need to try using these. You can catch me if I fall."

"And she will, that's guaranteed with our Bella"

I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and as I passed the table I glance at the map. There were two bodies of water marked on it and I concentrated on them. One kept drawing my eyes to it, was it a sign? I'd take any help I could get, be it vampire, heavenly intervention, or words from the Devil himself. What I needed now was transport and a little head start but that wasn't going to be easy.

There was a small café just down the road from the Motel so Rose helped me there. As we walked through the Car Park I heard a truck pull up behind me and two guys get out,

"Hey you gonna turn the engine off?"

"If I do that the bloody thing wont start, it always does that when I fill it up. It'll be OK we can see it from the window and who'd want to steal a heap of shit like that?"

Was I getting more Heavenly or Satanic help?

Going in ahead of the guys I saw the window tables were all taken so I clumped to a table near the back by the Rest Rooms and watched as the two guys ordered and sat at the counter, side on to the Car Park. They threw occasional glances at the beat up old truck until their food arrived. Now was my chance.

"I'm just going to the Rest Room Rose, I wont be a minute."

"Need any help?"

I shook my head and grabbed my crutches,

"I have my trusty sticks and I'll yell if I fall"

She nodded and picked up a newspaper someone had thrown on the table and left. Going as quickly as I could I crept out of the propped open Fire Exit and using the wall to keep me steady got to the front of the café. Getting to the truck was the biggest problem, I could be seen from inside and if Rose or the guys looked up...

"Going somewhere Bella?"

I groaned as I heard her voice behind me,

"Fresh air"

She looked scornfully at me,

"You really will have to do better than that. Your heart started to beat faster when you heard the guys talking about the truck so I knew you were planning something. Now come back in and eat, and between mouthfuls perhaps you could fill me in on the escape attempt."

Rose

I helped Bella back to her seat and she started to eat looking up as the two guys went back out to their truck.

"You know Peter told me to keep a close eye on you. He had a feeling you were up to something. You gave in too easily to our plans. So come on...what gives?"

"I dreamed Jaspers fall. I know he needs me and I need him Rose. I can't just sit around waiting for him to get back. It could be ages and he's in a lot of pain. I know they fell in a lake, I saw it"

"You saw it in a dream?"

"No, more of a vision as if I were him falling. This pain in my chest is getting stronger, he's in trouble Rose and I intend finding him, with or without your help."

"Then its a good job Peter is filling the tank on the truck, ready for a 'Jazz hunt'"

"You believe me?"

"Bella I've learned a lot in this life, the most important is to trust your intuition, especially if it's telling you something about your mate."

"So we're going looking?"

"You say where and we go but I wouldn't tell Peter about your little car jacking attempt, he's very protective of you while Jazz is out of the picture and he might just tie you up in the trunk."

She laughed at this and ate her food looking a little more relaxed. How she thought she was going to drive that battered old truck which was a manual, with a leg in plaster, I couldn't figure out, she really was desperate to find Jasper.

Bella

Rose helped me back to the Motel where the others were waiting, Peter leaning against the hood with a questioning look,

"So you didn't make the big breakout?"

I shook my head, but before he could continue Rose broke in.

"We're looking for a lake. Bella saw them fall into a lake"

No one questioned my vision they just got the map out and I moved forward painfully to touch it with a trembling finger,

"There"

"You sure Bella?"

I looked at Peter biting my lip,

"I'm not sure of anything any more Peter but my gut is telling me there"

"OK that's goods enough for me. Let's roll folks."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Edward

The further I got from the lake the easier I felt, Jasper was hurt worse than me, after all he hit the water first taking the brunt of the force. Maybe he would be too weak to leave the bottom of the lake for weeks. That would give me the advantage and as soon as I hit civilisation and got to a phone I could put things into motion. Tracking Bella would be easy, where the Whitlocks were she would be. If that is she hadn't died when Jasper stupidly opened the plane door. He was such an idiot, sometimes I wondered at his reputation when I looked at him, a lot of hype I suspected, talked up by Peter and Charlotte. A bogey man to frighten the child like, "Behave or The Major will come for you" I saw a movement up ahead but couldn't smell anything and there was no flash of white or sparkle of vampire skin in this early sunshine. It could be prey though so I needed to get below it, my thirst burned fiercer in my throat. I moved slowly so as not to frighten whatever it was, crouching low and working my way down hill. Getting below the movement I crouched ready to spring as the creature reared up on its hind legs revealing Jasper Whitlock, covered in fast drying lake mud and quite obviously in pain, but conscious and between me and civilisation.

I smiled at him,

"You never give up do you Whitlock? It's all over, you're beat to hell and even if you managed to best me this time I'll just keep coming, me and my confederates. You can't beat the Establishment, it always gets there in the end. Bella Swan will be found and as soon as she is I'll be waiting. Be assured, if she isn't mine she'll never be yours."

He didn't speak he just waited, staring at me through black, thirst crazed eyes.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Come on then, try, give it your best shot Major."

He may be suffering but he was fast, lightening fast, and I only just avoided his grasp but I'd read his move as he made it.

"Remember I see what you're going to do before you do it. You can't turn off your thoughts can you? Try thinking about Bella as I finish what the fall started and take you apart, Brother."

I attacked but the still damp mud made it possible for him to slip from my grasp. I noticed with satisfaction that the wound from my bite was still open on his arm so he was handicapped on that side. I would direct my attack to take advantage of that.

He swayed on his feet and I smiled,

"Losing it Major? I tell you what, I 'll finish you off quickly, take pity on you like the Old Tired War Horse you are."

I lunged at him and this time caught his injured arm sinking my teeth in again and tearing another chunk of muscle away, spitting it out on the ground at his feet.

"See, you had your day, now its over"

"You said a mouthful there Edward"

As he spoke he moved back and as I followed he turned and launched himself on me. We went tumbling downhill until we hit a tree part way down with a crunch. It swayed then fell and rolled on down, along with us. I was trying to stay on top knowing it gave me the greatest advantage but I underestimated him. I felt a terrible pain in my neck as his teeth sliced through my flesh taking out a good portion of throat. I put a hand up to cover the wound he'd made but venom poured out between my fingers. As we came to a halt against a boulder he staggered to his feet,

"You know Edward, if you spent as much time fighting as you did talking you might get somewhere but its a lesson you're learning too late."

He fell on me and the last thing I saw were his black eyes glinting as he put his hands around the remaining portion of my neck and pulled. The flicker of flame was followed by thick smoke as I started to burn.

Jasper

I waited until Edward was ash before continuing downhill, hoping to find deer or bear, anything that would ease my all-consuming thirst and give me the energy to heal. Venom leaked from the new wound on my arm and I held it close to my body as I stumbled down, only the thought of Bella keeping me on my feet. Then I saw two Elk grazing and sank to my knees before they saw me. I had only one chance, if I missed they would be gone and with them my last reserve of strength. I'd had to wait for Edward to appear from the lake, unable to feed for fear of losing him, then I had to shadow him until I was in a good position to attack. I took stock, my legs were strong enough for a final burst of speed but only one arm worked well enough to capture an Elk so it was a one shot deal. I waited until they both had their heads down and attacked. My hand caught the throat of the smaller of the two and I snapped its neck instantly, I didn't have the strength to wrestle it to the ground and feed from its still living body so its heart would pump the blood into me. It was drained far too quickly but I felt the effect. The pains in my body eased slightly, less venom leaking from my wounds which were shallower now. A few more successful hunts and I would be recovered enough to start looking for Bella.

I found somewhere to rest against a boulder and closed my eyes allowing the blood to work more of its miracle on my body. I promised myself I would never attempt the feat again, flying was for the birds but even as I said it I knew I would go through it all again to keep Bella safe. Watching the surrounding countryside for the tell tale sign of more prey I heard a vehicle on a road, so I must be close to a Highway. Looking down at my mud encrusted clothes I decided that hitch hiking wouldn't get me anywhere, I'd have to walk for now and find somewhere to wash up before I could find transport and a phone.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

We were driving up to a large lake, the one that had pulled me on the map when I got the strangest feeling that I was no longer alone, he was close by.

"Stop the truck. Quick, stop"

Peter pulled over and looked at me,

"Don't do that! You frightened the crap out of me. What?"

"He's here, he's nearby. Let me out"

Rose got out so I could and was about to follow me when I stopped her,

"No. Let me go alone. I need to find him myself, please"

She looked at Peter who put his hands up and nodded and then walked back to stand beside him, the other two standing the other side of the truck and watching as I made my way slowly up the slope onto the edge of a path. I felt the pull and walked slowly and carefully along it, taking care that my crutches didn't slip on the loose stones. Coming to a bend in the path I knew he was very close so I stopped and leaned against a recently broken tree trunk,

"Jasper?"

I waited but didn't hear anything so I called again,

"Jasper? Its me please come out"

I heard the rattle as small stones rolled away across the path in front of me then he was there, covered in dried mud and leaking venom, his eyes almost black, but I would have known him anywhere. He stood looking at me as if unable to believe his eyes before taking two steps and folding me into his chest, laying his head on top of mine.

"Bella? How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter now. Thank God you're alive. I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do anything like that again, you could have killed yourself."

"No darlin' that's something I could never do but I'm sorry I frightened you. Are the others here?"

"Yes they're waiting at the truck. I just knew you were here. Come on let's get you home"

I turned him and we limped back to the others looking a really sorry sight I'm sure. Peter came forward to help but I shook my head,

"We're OK thanks Peter. Come on Jasper"

He climbed unsteadily into the back with me and Charlotte who kissed his muddy cheek as she got in and Peter drove off,

"Right anybody need anything or can I drive straight home? It's a fair way but I doubt the thing from the Swamp there would get into a hotel and now gimpy is covered to,o they look like a pair of Mud Monsters"

I ignored him, too busy wiping the mud from Jasper's face with bottled water and covering him in kisses of relief. He sat back, his eyes never leaving mine, and all I wanted to do was take him somewhere we could be alone and heal each other but Peter was right, we'd never get a hotel room like this!

Peter

I could see what Bella was thinking, it was written large on her face and I had to admit she was right, they needed their space. It was time they made the final commitment to each other so I pulled over by an old rusted horse trough and checked there was water in it.

"Peter what are you doing? Stop messing around"

"Char shut up a minute. Major out now. Bella before you start, don't. You'll see."

The Major climbed wearily out of the truck and over to me, not speaking but saying volumes with his eyes,

"Yeah I know just listen. Come here."

I pulled him over to the horse trough,

"Strip and get that crap out of your hair."

"What?"

"Just do it"

While he was washing his hair in the cold water I stripped to my underwear too, hoping no one would drive by for a few minutes, then put his dirty clothes on and grabbed my cell phone from my jeans pocket. The others were looking at me as if I were mad and maybe I was, but this felt right. He looked at me and the clothes waiting for him.

"Just put them on."

He pulled my clean clothes on, just as well we were almost the same size!

"Right now get in and send Bella and Char over here"

He was hurting too much to argue and the girls came over.

"Right Char, wash the shit off Bella's face and swap clothes, you two are about the same size"

"Why?"

"Because my little Rosebud, the Hotel wont let two dirt encrusted Hobos rent a room."

She smiled at me and after washing Bella's face free of mud took her behind some trees to swap clothes. Giving them both the once over I nodded and got back in,

"Fuck, the things I do for a friend!"

The dried mud was dropping off me in flakes as I drove but we came to a town soon after and I pulled up at a hotel on the edge and took my wallet out.

"Here, get a room for a few days."

He caught it instinctively and I followed it with my overnight bag,

"At least you don't look like a couple of refugees from a mud wrestling contest now. Have fun kids and call me when you want Daddy to pick you up"

As I drove away The Major put a hand up in thanks and I smiled, he'd had enough and now he needed some serious downtime with his mate. Everything else could wait.

Bella

Jasper took my hand and we tried not to look like two accident victims as we registered for a week in his name, Mr and Mrs Whitlock, I liked that. A Porter took the bag up to a small suite on the top floor and showed us the mini bar and facilities before leaving with a handsome tip from Peters wallet and an order for Room Service for me, I was starving. We stood looking at each other, neither moving, until Room Service knocked when he went to open the door and the trolley was wheeled in. As soon as we were alone I took his hand and pulled him to the table with me. He sat beside me not speaking but holding my hand tightly enough that I thought the blood supply might be interrupted but I wasn't going to complain.

When I finished he wheeled it outside and put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door while I went into the Bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. Then I waited for him and helped him get his shirt off, I could see why he was having so much difficulty when I saw the leaking wound in his arm and the others from the fall slowly healing. Once naked he stepped into the tub and I washed his hair, removing the last vestiges of mud from it. He'd closed his eyes and appeared almost asleep but for the slight smile playing in his lips, a smile of contentment, we were together once more and alone at last.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

When he climbed out of the tub I took his hand once more and led him to the bed where he sank down and sighed,

"This is not the way I wanted it to be"

"Hush, for now its enough"

I climbed on beside him and pulled the covers around me, he didn't need them but I wanted to wrap him up in my arms and soothe him in my own way. He closed his eyes again and it was almost as if he slept but the dark bruises under his eyes told their own tale of his thirst. I didn't think Room Service would be prepared to bring up a few pints of A negative so there was little I could do but let him rest and hopefully start to heal. A little while later the phone went and I cursed as it made me jump,

"Mrs Whitlock there's a package been delivered at Reception for you. Shall I have it sent up?"

Only Peter and the crew knew we were here so I said OK and shortly afterwards there was a knock at the door. Motioning Jasper to stay where he was I climbed off the bed grabbed my crutches and clomped over to unlock the door. The porter stood there with a Cooler Box and I handed over a tip as he put it down on the table. After he left I opened it curiously and had to laugh. Inside was a bottle of white wine for me and two bags of blood for Jasper. Where Peter had obtained it I dreaded to think but it was the answer to a maidens prayer at present so I wasn't going to refuse it. I put the wine on the dresser and took the blood to Jasper along with a glass, not knowing how he was gong to take it.

"A present from our friends"

He opened his eyes and sat up looking at the blood greedily.

"Here you go, I'm guessing its human blood but knowing Peter I could be wrong. You drink up while I get myself a glass of wine, courtesy of Peter too."

When I went back through, the blood was gone and Jasper lay back on the bed, the black smudges under his eyes less pronounced and the wound on his arm less raw. I stood at the door looking at him laying naked there and thought I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life, despite the scars he bore that told of his life as a warrior. He must have felt my eyes on him because he pulled himself up on his elbows and looked at me, his eyes with a tinge of red.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring the view"

He looked almost bashful,

"It doesn't put you off? All the scars?"

"Well I admit I wasn't taking too much notice of them in particular, but no. I find the overall picture very sexy."

He called me over and pulled me down beside him,

"What am I going to do with you Bella Swan?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something"

"Oh so am I, but I couldn't raise a laugh at the moment let alone anything else"

I had to giggle at that and then kissed him and rested my head on his chest, not feeling the cold of his skin.

"That doesn't matter. There's plenty of time. All the time in the world."

He stroked my hair,

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Well that depends what you think it means. As for me I can wait, let you heal, let my leg heal, but then Mister I fully intend to attack you unmercifully until I get what my body desires"

"And just what would that be Miss Bella?"

"You. All of you."

We lay there, each others presence helping us both to heal. Just having him close made me feel better, the pain in my ankle subsided to a dull ache and the pain in my chest was gone. I didn't want to move, just stay here like this but my human body had other ideas so eventually I climbed reluctantly from the bed and ordered Room Service again while I used the Bathroom, having a very careful shower too with one leg stuck out of the cubicle, but hating that the shampoo and shower crème washed away the scent of his body from mine.

"You've got it bad girl" I told myself with a grin.

As I dried myself off I pictured him naked on the bed and a dull ache started low down in my belly, an ache that wouldn't be dispelled until we finally became one.

The next morning was cloudy and I knew Jasper would have to leave me to hunt, although he looked much better he was still weak and the wound in his arm healing slowly. He'd told me what had happened with Edward so it was over for him, but one enemy remained, Esme Cullen. I wondered if Carlisle knew what she had been doing. If not why did he keep the contents of Alice's letter a secret? but why had she written and not phoned him making sure he received the information? The other thing that puzzled me was why hadn't she warned Jasper directly? She knew how to contact him and he would have listened. Was Alice in fact caught up in it all? I didn't want to believe that she had been the one who caused Charlie's death and almost mine, but there were too many whys to ignore her possible complicity. As soon as Jasper and I were recovered enough and my cast off I intended facing Carlisle and Esme, and if necessary Alice too. Then when it was all over Jasper and I would have our fantasy time and I knew it would be worth waiting for.

He kissed me before shinning down the fire escape and into the alley behind the Hotel. I watched him out of sight before ordering my own meal feeling a hollow emptiness in my chest and knowing it would be filled once he returned. I smiled as I thought of the sweet kisses and tender caresses we had shared last night both trying desperately to control ourselves and not to hurt each others wounds. I'm sure it would have been hilarious if seen by an observer. The wonderful thing about being with Jasper was the freedom, there were no restrictions on my actions. I remembered Edwards strict injunctions for me to keep very still, not try to kiss him too ardently, to be passive in fact. I had thought that was the norm but it seems I was misled. When I froze as Jasper kissed me he had pulled back to look into my face and asked me what was wrong. It took a while to stammer out what Edward had insisted on and he had smiled and lifted my hands to his face kissing them from finger tips to wrist then dropping them to his chest, kissed me hungrily until I opened my mouth to allow him entrance and couldn't help my own eager exploration and at no time did I feel unsafe, just warm and happy and full of desire for him.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Jasper

We took it slowly allowing our bodies to heal, desiring so much but holding back, both of us wanting our first time to be perfect. Bella's cast would be off soon and my arm was healed although I was still in pain from the battering I received landing after the fall. It was one experience I hoped never to repeat. After four days of hunting, caressing and, on Bella's part, sleeping we decided we were fit enough for action. We had talked about the questions that still lay unanswered, Was Alice really involved? If not then why had she sent a letter to Carlisle and not spoken to him? If she was not the writer of the letter, only the envelope was written the rest printed out, then who had? And Why? Was it all down to Esme or was Carlisle involved too? We speculated endlessly but there were no easy answers, somehow we had to speak to Alice. The night before we met up with the others Bella tried Alice's cell phone and to our surprise it was answered almost immediately.

"I wondered just how long you would put off ringing me, the time frame kept switching. I see you killed Edward, I thought it would come to that. I just couldn't see a way out for him."

"Would you have warned him if you had?"

"I don't know, he was still my brother even if a misguided fool. You know he was played? None of it was his idea but they worked on his love for you Bella until he really thought he stood another chance. For that reason I feel sorry for him so maybe I would have. Anyway you have questions for me and I have answers, at least some."

"Is Esme involved?"

"I'm afraid so, she's very bitter at you Bella. She blames you for a lot of things."

"Is she working alone?"

"No. She has help but if you are asking if she is the brains behind this, then yes."

"Who is helping her?"

"Assorted people, most of whom I must say you have eliminated. I think Aro may have given her the impetus to start but he's not directly involved, neither are the Volturi. He just dropped a hint that the family might be better off if the Swans weren't around, after all he found out Edward had told you about us so Bella was under sentence of death anyway. It just served him better for Esme to do the actual deed. Aro prizes his friendship with Carlisle and he was afraid Carlisle would think badly of him if he was seen to be involved in your death."

"What about Esme?"

"Aro doesn't care about her. He never thought she was right for Carlisle in fact when Carlisle first changed her Aro tried to get Carlisle to send her away. He thought she would soften Carlisle and he believes she has."

Did you write the letter Jasper found in Carlisle's study?"

No, that was Esme, she knew what would happen if you found out she was behind it all and by implicating Carlisle she hoped to get his help. You would go after him and it would take the heat from her"

"But he's her mate"

"Wrong Bella, Carlisle has no mate in the strictest sense. He and Esme have been together a long while and he turned her because he was lonely and he thought she was the one but they never bonded as true mates. He doesn't know this, he has nothing to measure it against except Rose and Emmett the only true mates in the family. Sorry Jasper, but its the truth."

"So Carlisle is innocent"

"Well that's rather more difficult to answer. He wasn't involved in your troubles Bella but he was complicit in arranging the meeting with Edward in Paris and he has spoken to the Volturi"

"About what?"

"He was worried that they might punish Edward for his part in telling you about us. He was trying to save Edward by giving information about your whereabouts to Aro. What he didn't know was that Aro was already watching and listening via Esme."

"Does he know Edward is dead?"

"No, no one dies except you Bella, and the others with you and I would keep it that way as long as possible. If Esme and Carlisle find out he's dead they will feed you to the lions. Your death will be merely a formality Bella."

"What if Jasper changes me?"

He looked at me slightly apprehensively, we hadn't discussed that topic yet.

"Then there would be nothing the Volturi could do. They would consider the matter closed as long as you stayed silent about Edward. Aro would be most upset to find out one of his prized acquisitions had been snatched from him. That's all I can tell you and I think it would be better if I stayed out of further events so goodbye and good luck."

We looked at each other, so it was down to Esme but I still had a question for Jasper.

"When you left after my party did Alice beg you to stay?"

"Yes but I don't think it was because she loved me, more that she was afraid what might happen if I struck off on my own. My track record wasn't that great Bella."

"Didn't Esme beg you to stay too? Or Carlisle?"

"Esme was too shocked to say much after Edward took you home but I did speak to Carlisle and I think I can explain why he helped Esme in Paris."

"Why?"

"Carlisle has a very poor opinion of me I'm afraid and he made it crystal clear after the party. He told Alice he would talk to me, get me to stay but he didn't, in fact he was glad to see the back of me. I was a bad influence on the family and I guess now Emmett and Rose are with us he feels justified."

"You are telling me that Carlisle turned against you after my party?"

"Apparently he wasn't fond of me before that, neither it seems was Esme. I may be part of your problem with those two. Once they found out Edward had lost you to me it must have really hurt."

I pulled him close and kissed the top of his head,

"I can't worry about that now. You are OK and that's all that matters. They are wrong but its their problem, at least until we go after Esme."

"You're sure you want to go after Esme?"

"Why? Nothing has changed."

"They might find out about Edward"

"So? You and I are together and you'll be changing me anyway wont you?"

I had a sudden fear that he might refuse as Edward had so long ago.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Please don't start with the 'Becoming a monster, tragedy talk' just say no."

He tipped my head up and looked into my eyes with his own orange ones, the human blood still tingeing their usual colour with a little red.

"Bella, I have no intention of lecturing you, or even trying to talk you out of it. I just want to hear you say that you want to spend eternity with me by your side."

"By my side, in my arms, in my bed, all those, for eternity"

"Then we have a date my darlin'"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Peter

When we picked them up early in the morning they both looked like the enforced rest had done them good although I sensed they hadn't made the final commitment yet and that worried me, what the fuck were they waiting for?

"So what now? Do you have more jobs for Butt Kick Boy?"

"One more. Esme Cullen"

Bella's voice was quiet but determined.

"Just Esme?"

"As long as Carlisle stays out of things, although I'd like to take him myself for what he did to Jasper"

Emmett and Rose looked at her puzzled but she didn't say anything else in fact I could see her mind working.

"Actually Peter. I do have a little job for you."

"Oh good, only my tights get moth holes in them if I don't wear them enough."

"I'm not sure you'll need them for this particular mission"

"Tell me more, I'm intrigued."

Jasper

Bella turned to me and took my hands breathing deeply before speaking,

"Jasper and I are making our commitment to each other and he's going to change me"

Rose and Char gasped in surprise but I knew where she was going with this, at least I thought I did.

"I don't want a wedding or a fuss but I'd like for us to say a few words to each other, make it semi official and I wondered if you'd play Minister."

"Oh yeah, do I get to wear my collar backwards?"

She laughed,

"If it makes you happy Butt boy"

He was so excited he never even noticed her name for him slip out.

"So where are we doing this?"

"How about your place?"

He looked at Char who smiled and nodded.

"OK, Lets get the wagon rolling."

She leaned back into me and grinned,

"You don't mind do you?"

"No Bella as long as were together I don't care how we do it."

Bella

Looking back perhaps letting Peter take over the ceremony wasn't such a good idea. He got the bit about "will you officiate" but the "I don't want a fuss" seemed to have flown straight over his head. Once we got back to their place Jasper and I were banished from the barn where Peter set up his command post,

"Peter its a simple ceremony not a re-enactment of the D Day landings!"

He smiled and waved us out grabbing Emmett.

"I think you just created a monster Bella. It's never wise to put Peter in charge of anything, you should know that by now."

I groaned and looked at Char pleadingly,

"I'll see what I can do, but once wound up it's not easy to stop him."

We were informed by a very serious looking Emmett that the ceremony was booked for Saturday afternoon at 4pm sharp.

"Why? Does he have a lot on that day?"

Emmett merely grinned and went off which made me even more nervous. Jasper spent almost all his time with me but when he went hunting with Rose, Charlotte and I took the opportunity to find some suitable words to say.

"Are you going to have a ring Bella?"

"I hadn't really thought about it"

"Here"

She put into my hand a thin gold band and I looked at it, it was cut with a tiny pattern all the way around and sparkled where the sun hit it

"Its beautiful"

"It was the ring my Mother gave my Father when they were married. It was returned to her when he was killed during the war and just before I was caught by Peter and Jasper she gave it to me. I've kept it ever since."

"I can't take it from you Charlotte"

"I'd like you to give it to Jasper. Peter has one that was his fathers so he wouldn't wear it. And hey, no tears. Its going to be an interesting ceremony"

"That's what worries me Char."

"I don't blame you for that but I'm sure he'll rein in his more extravagant side"

"Really?"

"No, I just thought it might stop you worrying."

On Friday night I was informed by a very serious Peter that the girls and I were being transported to a hotel over night.

"Why?"

"Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony"

"Peter I'm warning you now, if you start anything crazy I will personally kick your butt."

"Understood Bella, now go"

Emmett, whose lips were sealed, drove us to the hotel promising to pick the three of us up at 3 the next afternoon.

"Be ready girls"

As he left I saw Charlotte throw him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Well it only takes twenty minutes to get to our place from here so why is he picking us up so early?"

"Don't Char please. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Not as nervous as Jazz"

Rose was chuckling

"You saw him?"

"Yes, he's acting like a scalded cat."

"Not having second thoughts is he?"

She smacked my arm really lightly,

"No stupid. I think like you he's not sure what Peter has planned."

I hardly slept that night for worrying. Why had I asked Peter to organise this? I must have been temporarily insane. The only thing that comforted me somewhat was that by this time tomorrow I would be laying in Jaspers arms. My cast was finally off and the bandage that replaced it was manageable. Char had made me a simple blue dress, no frills or lace, just plain and Rose put a simple gold chain around my throat with a heart dangling from it. The girls brushed my hair until it shone and cascaded over my shoulders. Looking in the mirror I was amazed at the beauty gazing back at me.

"Girls you have worked a miracle."

Rose looked at Char raising her eyebrows in exasperation.

"It was really difficult hiding the squint and flattened nose Bella but we did our best"

I smiled starting to feel nervous again. By three o'clock I was a bumbling wreck then I heard Roses shout,

"Bella look out the window"

I looked out and groaned, I was going to kill Peter, there was no doubt about that. Standing outside the Hotel waiting for us was a horse and open carriage, covered in blue and white ribbons and flowers.

I closed my eyes letting Char lead me outside and stepped cautiously into the carriage.

"You can open them now, the onlookers have gone."

I opened one eye to see that we had left the Hotel behind. All I could see of our driver was Emmet's broad back shaking with mirth,

"Don't think your part in this will go unpunished Brother."

He stopped laughing and turned to look at me,

"Oh you 'ain't seen nothing yet"

I groaned and closed my eyes again much to his delight.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Peter

I loved it when arrangements were left up to me, Bella said she didn't want anything too fussy and I intended to honour that but I couldn't help a few flourishes like the carriage. It looked beautiful as it left although Jaspers face told me he thought Bella might go ballistic. I looked him up and down,

"You scrubbed up OK for a Cowboy"

He was wearing a pair of dark pants and a white shirt open at the neck and he looked scared to death

"What's the problem? You think she's gonna do a runner?"

He scowled at me and looked around at the decorations in the barn,

"This is no fuss?"

I looked round, I was proud of what Em and I had accomplished.

There were streamers hanging from the rafters, blue and white and flowers twisted round the uprights. The floor had been compacted and swept before fresh sawdust had been scattered around and there was a low stage area for the happy couple to stand on to say their vows. Char had chosen a couple of pieces of music for the occasion, just to play in the background as there were no guests, only us. I wondered if Bella would miss Charlie at her side, we had decided that Emmett as honorary Brother would walk her into the barn in his place,

"You got a ring for her?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes,

"I'm not completely helpless or useless Peter, yes."

"Show me"

He put his hand in his pocket and took out a simple gold wedding band. I nodded,

"Very good. Nothing fussy, I'm glad you listened to Bella"

"Well someone had to Peter"

"Hey, she'll love it."

We heard the hooves of the coach horse coming down the drive and I grabbed The Major as he was about to go and meet her,

"We're doing this my way Major now go stand there and wait for her to come in."

I watched as he stepped reluctantly onto the staging and stood nervously twisting the ring in his fingers. Rose and Char came in and started the music then came to stand behind Jasper. The door opened slowly and Bella stepped in hesitatingly, looking around the barn before smiling at me. I knew she'd love it, just formal enough without being OTT or intimidating. Resting on Emmett's arm she walked up to Jasper who hadn't taken his eyes off her since the door opened. I got his attention with a cough,

"Are we ready people?"

Bella nodded but her eyes were fixed on her Groom.

"Right folks, we all know why we're here so without further ado I will ask Jasper to say a few words to his beautiful mate Bella"

Bella

I could hardly believe he was here and about to make me his in the eyes of our family, for that's what they were, my Brothers and Sisters, all I had and all I ever needed. In a low but confident voice he spoke,

"Bella, today I will make you more than my friend, you are now the one I will live with, dream with, and love forever. From this day forward I will cherish you. I will look with joy down the path of our tomorrows, knowing we will walk it together side by side, hand in hand, and heart to heart."

I held back the tears of joy with difficulty as he place the wedding band on my finger and then it was my turn.

"Jasper, I give you my promise that from this day forward you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. Together we walk into the future where we will share our hopes and dreams, May we conquer many more mountains and bathe in many more seas. I will always encourage you, support you and give you all of me, for I choose you to be the one with whom I will share my eternity."

As I slipped the ring on his finger I saw his eyes were shining and knew mine reflected the love back at him.

"Right, I think its time for the happy couple to kiss."

We did and I never wanted it to end, this kiss was different, it was the first in our new life together and even sweeter for being so.

"I now pronounce you well..., husband and wife for want if a better term and although I'm officiating here today, it is not truly in my power to sanctify, legitimize or bless your relationship in any way, because the two of you have already done that in your hearts. So, by joining hands now and looking into each other's eyes, let it be known that you are joined, body and soul in this lifetime, and that this bond is sacred and eternal."

Jasper

I took Bella's hand and we thanked Peter for what had been amazingly a very beautiful occasion, he had outdone himself this time and astounded me yet again.

"Thank you Peter, that was beautiful. I was a little concerned after I asked you but..."

"Own up Bella you were fucking terrified"

"OK, I was"

"See, I can do it when it's needed, the problem is that no one sees beyond my brash exterior"

Charlotte took his arm and pulled him round to face her,

"OK, Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

We all laughed at that and Emmett changed the music so we could dance or at least they could. Bella and I merely held each other and swayed unable to break eye contact.

"You look so beautiful my Bella"

"That's because you are seeing what I see, the vision of our future together."

"So I wonder what else Peter has planned for us?"

"There's more?"

"I'm afraid so. He begged me to let him organise the wedding night"

"And you agreed?"

"I was standing on his chest at the time"

She looked over at Peter who was dancing close by with his wife as he answered that.

"Peter, if its anything like this I'll be happy"

He nodded pleased and waltzed Char off.

Bella

As the evening closed in around us the carriage rolled up once more, Emmett in the driver's seat again with a beaming smile.

"You look a little happier to see me this time Sis"

"Only until I see where you are taking us, if it's a cave or a horse stall you and your partner in crime are in for it."

"Consider us warned Bella. Now get in, The Major is impatient for his present"

"Present?"

"Yeah, wait till you see his eyes as he unwraps it"

He almost caught me but Rose gesturing behind him warned me just in time and I blushed furiously which had him holding his sides with laughter. Emmett spared me any further embarrassment by driving away. We sat close just holding hands as the carriage ascended a small hill before pulling up before a small newly built cabin, still smelling of wood shavings. I looked at Emmett,

"It's not quite finished but we thought you'd be OK for a few days then we'll carry on working."

They had built us a home! I couldn't believe it as Jasper lifted me down and we said thank you and goodnight to Emmett before he headed the horse back homewards.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Bella

Jasper kept me in his arms as he kicked the door open and carried me in to the small hallway. There were three doors downstairs but we had eyes only for the bedrooms so he ran up still carrying me and again there were three doors,

"Which one?"

I hummed for a second then pointed to one that would face the back of the cabin. He pushed it open and walked in. I'd chosen right, the bed was made and there was a vase of freshly picked flowers, blue and white again, on the dresser. Putting me down gently he went to stand at the window, it had a view over the meadow to the rear and I went to stand beside him holding his arm,

"Its beautiful"

He turned to look at me,

"I wasn't taking any notice of the view"

"What were you doing then?"

"Wondering how I came to be so lucky."

I stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek

"Me too"

As I went down my ankle jarred and I winced. Before I had time to take a breath I was back in his arms and then laying on the bed.

"I should have thought of your foot. You've been on it too long today"

I smiled a little wickedly,

"Well I'm hoping not to be on it at all for the next few days"

He grinned,

"You may be overestimating my staying power Mrs Whitlock."

"I do hope not Mr Whitlock, or should I say Major Whitlock"

"Darlin' will do for now"

Jasper

I wanted nothing more than to strip Bella naked and explore her body but I wasn't sure if she was ready, humans were a mystery to me when it came to sex but the feeling of desire I felt flooding from her couldn't all be an echo of mine so I sat beside her on the bed and slowly unbuttoned her dress my fingers trembling very slightly with anticipation. As I pushed it from her shoulders to pool around her on the bed I stopped to look at her smooth creamy skin glowing slightly as if lit from within. I could feel the heat of her body radiating into my own cold body and I hoped I wouldn't be too cold for her to lay with for hours. Seeing my hesitation and misreading it she reached behind and unclasped her bra allowing it to fall away. My hands cupped her breasts, her heat burning its way into me as I leaned down and kissed each one, tasting the sheen of perspiration on her skin. Her body was calling to me so strongly that it was all I could do to keep control. She stood me up and after stepping out of her panties she undressed me. It had been done before but never with such intensity, such hunger, and her hands followed the contours of my torso, ever lower until she took me in her warm hands and I gasped. Her hunger had peaked and I could no longer control the burn of our combined desire so I laid her back on the bed and positioned myself above her feeling as if I might explode as I slid gently and slowly inside her willing body. Once fully inside her I halted trying desperately to hold back as her hands glided down my back and pulled me ever closer. She smiled and nodded to me,

"Jasper, please. I need you"

I started to move remembering she was a fragile human but it was difficult and the closer I got to my climax while feeling hers wash over me almost overwhelmed me. I clutched the sides of the bed so as not to crush her bones as I came inside her. It was a feeling I'd never experience before despite my sexual encounters over the years. This was different, it was my mate, the closest being to me, and it felt as if I were not only myself but her experiencing my climax as she did Collapsing spent beside her my eyes closed I calmed slowly feeling her arms curl around me, her warm lips on my neck.

"I love you Jasper and I will never be separated from you again, never."

I pulled her closer burying my face in her hair, drenching my senses with her scent and feeling I had finally found my home.

Bella

Laying in Jaspers arms I found my place in the world, he and I were as one and I couldn't imagine a life without him. His arms at first cold no longer felt that way to me, he seemed to be warmed by my body until we were almost the same temperature. I ran my fingers over his chest tracing the scars that covered him and wishing I could take each one away and the pain of the bite that caused them. No one would hurt my Jasper again, I would protect him as I knew he would protect me. I longed to become like him, strong and durable, no more weak flesh and blood. Blood? I suddenly smelled blood, just the faintest hint of its salty metallic taste and realized how it must be tempting him. I tried to roll away, to go and wash the blood from my body but he pulled me close,

"I'm fine Bella, really. Your body calls to me not your blood. I could never hurt you, it would be like hurting myself only worse. Besides its nice to know I was your first experience and I will be your only, I promise you that."

I felt the blush warm my cheeks and he smiled brushing them tenderly,

"Don't be embarrassed, we can talk about anything my Bella, and you are My Bella now, there's no going back you know that"

"We have one more obstacle before you can truly say that"

He propped himself on one elbow stroking my breast as he asked,

"What's that?"

"Change me"

"As soon as you want me to. I couldn't bear to lose you now"

"I would say now but I think I'd like to experience a little more of you first"

He rolled on top of me again

"I never like to disappoint a lady"

And he didn't!


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Jasper

It took three days before Bella brought up her change again, when we were both too exhausted and she too stiff and sore to make love any longer. I was tracing the bruises on her arm made by my too firm a grip during one bout of lovemaking. I would have taken them for her but she merely smiled and told me they were her war wounds from the famous Major. I just shook my head, she never failed to amaze me, my mate.

"Jasper, will you change me?"

"Yes. When?"

"Now before I get distracted by your beautiful body again. I will still desire you like this wont I?"

"Yes and I wont have to be so careful of your safety."

"I hadn't thought about that. You've had to keep a part of your brain on keeping me safe haven't you?"

"I didn't mind Bella and don't think for a moment I haven't enjoyed every second with you as a human but I'm ready when you are."

She kissed me once more then lay back and taking my face between her hands pulled my mouth down to her soft vulnerable throat. I didn't need to ask if she were sure, I could feel it shine through her fear and I bit down slicing through her flesh and tasting her blood in my mouth. The urge to feed was very weak as if my mind screamed at my instincts and won and I pumped my venom into her much as I had my seed and with the same kind of satisfaction. I probably carried on slightly longer than I needed to but I wanted her to have the fastest transformation possible. As she started to squirm under my body, the pain of the transformation starting I held her closer and opened my mind to experience her torture, to take as much from her as I could stand and then a little more.

I remembered my own transformation vividly even after all these years so I knew what to expect but Bella's torment hurt me more, for knowing I had caused it however much she wanted it. Waves of pain washed over me at first and I bit my lip trying to keep silent but then things changed. Suddenly the amount of pain lessened gradually until it became bearable. I opened my eyes to look at Bella but she lay twitching only slightly her hands grasping mine tightly. I watched as the pain lessened a little more, somehow she was controlling the level of agony we were feeling. While red-hot waves of pain broke through occasionally, in the main her transformation was more tranquil than I had ever seen. She could probably have coped alone but I wanted to experience it with her, help her through it as much as I could. I listened as her poor human heart fought the venom seeping into its fibers and her lungs struggle to take breaths with less and less success. I had tried to keep account of the time and at the end of two days her body had almost given up the unequal struggle, my venom was winning. I heard her lungs take their last whisper of oxygen then stop while her heart continued to beat a little longer but it was becoming very erratic and as it stuttered for the last time I withdrew from her, the pain was subsiding and she needed space to wake in her own time. As I dressed I wondered what her first reaction to me would be. I had covered my scars so as not to scare her but she would be frightened of all she saw, heard, and felt, with her new and heightened senses. Would it be a long time before my Bella would come back to me? I'd known newborns whose rage lasted a few months while others suffered for years or never came out of it but Bella would, she had to.

As I watched I saw her nostrils twitch, she was collecting information on her surroundings before she opened her eyes, testing for possible dangers. She would know there was someone in the room with her but would she know who? Could she recognize my scent from her human life? Slowly she sat up and opened her eyes to look directly at me. They were a vivid red the legacy of her human life but they would change color soon enough, once I taught her to hunt animals, and if she was unable to do that then I would join her in feeding on humans again. It was something I hoped to avoid but Bella came first every time. I stared into her eyes and saw recognition in them. She smiled at me and held out one pale hand,

"Jasper"

"Bella? You remember me?"

"Of course my love. You are even more beautiful through these eyes. Don't stand so far away I wont hurt you"

"I didn't want to crowd you. Newborns are often easily startled."

As I moved to her she smiled even broader and as I sat beside her she lifted her hand to stroke my cheek,

"You're soft and warm now like me"

I wasn't going to argue with that.

"How long was I out?"

"Just over two days, a record I think"

"I couldn't bear to be away from you too long. But you were with me weren't you? All the way through."

"Yes, I promised I wouldn't leave you"

"You took my pain too. You shouldn't have done that, you suffered enough during your own transformation. I never wanted to hurt you but it was difficult"

"What was?"

"I was holding the pain at bay for myself but then I felt you and I wrapped you in it too"

"In what?"

"I don't really know but there was something, like a protective film that kept most of the pain out. Did you feel it?"

"I felt your pain subside but I didn't know why. You did that? How?"

"No idea but it worked and now its over and we are together for all time"

"Do you feel any confusion or anger?"

"Confusion because my mind is taking in so much and working so fast but anger? No. Just relief it's over and we are together."

She pulled me close and kissed me hungrily before drawing back with a satisfied smile

"You gonna let me in on the joke?"

"Not a joke I'm just happy that I still want you as much as when I was human and you taste even more delicious."

She touched her throat.

"Thirsty?"

"I guess that's what it is, like a burn"

"Come on, get dressed and I'll take you to dinner"

She laughed at that and pulled on the jeans and tee-shirt I'd left out for her. God she was even more beautiful now, how was that possible? Then we clasped hands and ran from the cabin into the woods Bella laughing at her new-found speed.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

We decided to join the others again but reluctantly, our time together alone had been so wonderful and we moved almost as one now but there was still business that needed taking care of. We ran back down to Peter and Charlotte's place and it was exhilarating, not least because I could walk and run without falling over my own feet for the first time. When the others saw us approach I saw Peter and Emmett push the girls behind them but it took a few seconds to compute why, they were protecting their mates from the crazy newborn. Jasper and I pulled up a few feet away and I stood very still looking uneasily at them.

"Major, Bella, well you didn't waste any time. Did you get any sack time at all?"

I laughed out loud,

"Yes thank you Peter, as a human and a vampire so don't you worry on that score"

He looked at me uncomfortably,

"What's with her?"

"No idea Peter, she woke up more or less in this state. Calm and under control."

"No way! How? Bella it's not right, you should be a snarling blood crazed demon, now come on play the game"

I crouched and growled low in my chest before moving forward slowly and deliberately. Peter moved away from the others with a smile

"So the kitten has claws, come on Bella, show me what you can do. That's more like it"

"Ah Peter, I really think you should.."

He waved Jasper to silence and I saw Charlotte roll her eyes at him. As Peter continued to move sideways I saw what he was trying to do, there was a dip in the ground behind me but at an angle. He was hoping to make me misstep on the uneven ground and my smile broadened. Seeing he was far enough away from the others I sprang forward and leaped over his head tugging a lock of it and brandishing it like a trophy.

"Fuck Bella, that hurt."

I motioned him forward again but this time he was more cautious, keeping a greater distance between us.

"Peter I tried to warn you Be..."

"Its OK I'm just a bit rusty but she's fast I'll grant you that."

I smiled and threw a look at Jasper questioningly, he grinned and nodded,

"Right girl, lets see what you've really got"

He moved fast, much faster than last time and I realized I'd underestimated him but I still managed to twist out of his reach although I lost a sleeve from my tee-shirt. Peter smiled,

"See not quite as fast as you thought. Now we can call it quits or …...we can carry on until you're naked. Your choice."

Charlotte and Rose protested loudly while Emmett stood arms folded and smiling, he was enjoying himself and I don't think he cared much who won. Jasper threw me a look and I nodded so he relaxed.

"OK but if I win you owe me Peter."

"Sure thing darlin' anything"

Jasper smiled and Emmett groaned,

"You sure about that Peter?"

He looked at Jasper,

"Major, brace yourself, we're about to get an eyeful of your lady."

I played with him for a few minutes longer, allowing him to rip the other sleeve from my tee-shirt and a portion of the back then I went in for the kill. It was over in seconds, I used my second skin to wrap around his feet much as I'd done to Jasper and myself to protect us from the pain of burning and he went down heavily, cursing and looking at his feet which were bound together seemingly by air.

"Girl you cheated"

"You started it" I pointed out.

"That's beside the point. Cheating isn't allowed"

"No one said that, and I won so you owe me"

He looked at me suspiciously,

"Go on then, what?"

"Oh no, not yet. I'll tell you when"

"Fuck! I hate it when they say that."

Emmett

Seeing Bella was in control of herself we relaxed and the girls went to quiz her about how she beat Peter and how her honeymoon had gone. Peter who could now move his feet scrambled up and joined Jazz and myself.

"How'd she do that? And why the fuck isn't she snarling and snapping at us all?"

"It seems Bella has a gift, some kind of protective covering she can use to protect herself, it helped while she was burning and me too. It was a really weird feeling, like you were somehow untouchable and my guess is that she used it to glue your feet together. You really need to learn not to encourage her"

Peter smiled,

"Nah, I like the kick ass Bella, she's fun. So I guess you haven't come back just for a friendly visit."

"No, Bella has a few scores still to settle. We spoke to Alice"

"You what? Why for fuck sake? Jeez you never learn do you?"

I tried to bring the conversation back to the here and now,

"Jazz who is Bella looking to visit?"

Before he could answer me Peter started up again,

"You need a kick up the ass if you go anywhere near that bitch, are you a masochist?"

"Peter I didn't, Bella did"

"Bella? Why do you want to let her get involved with the pixie bitch? Forget about Alice Cullen unless...was this all down to her? I said she was bad news from the first time you told me about her, Alice Cullen is..."

"Shut Up"

Pete looked at me surprised,

"Well you only had to ask Emmett, no need to get your panties in a fucking twist."

Jasper looked at me and raised his eyebrows in resignation,

"Emmett you have the floor"

"Thank you. Did you find out if Esme was the one behind all this and why?"

"He told us what Alice had said to the accompaniment of Peters mumblings which we tried our hardest to ignore.

"And you believed her?"

Bella who had been shooting glances at us came over,

"Peter, I believed her. Esme is the one who started all this, Carlisle was trying to protect his son nothing more but she is mine."

I looked over at Rose,

"Have you told Rose yet?"

"No, not yet why? You think she'll want to back out of this? I don't blame her. I know Esme was your Mum for a long time but I can't let her just walk away, its her fault Charlie is dead"

"I don't think you can blame her for that Bella. She didn't know what Jazz would do" I pointed out.

Bella looked at me shocked,

"Are you telling me you blame Jasper for Charlie's death? He was trying to help us, to get Charlie out without putting me in danger. I don't believe you Emmett and after everything we've been through. How could you?"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Jasper

Peter and I looked open mouthed at Bella,

"I don't think that's what Em meant Bella"

"Then what exactly did he mean Jasper?"

"He was just pointing out that Esme wasn't responsible for the direction I took Charlie in, that was my decision and in hindsight Em is right it wasn't a smart move, but I made it and I stick by my decision although I'm sorry about the outcome."

Bella looked at me long and hard then back at Emmett

"Would you like to step aside for this? Because I have to tell you I am going after Esme, Mother Figure or no Mother Figure, so you decide on your priorities Emmett. If you choose to go then thanks for all your help, if you choose to stay then be very careful about casting aspersions on my mate."

"Bella I didn't mean it like that, Jazz is my best friend, I wasn't accusing him of anything. In his place I would probably have made the same decision"

No you wouldn't, because you wouldn't have been in that position. Jasper promised to keep me safe if I trusted him and I did, he had no choice when he found he had a tail. Not if he were to keep that promise. If you'd been in his shoes you would have high tailed it back to him and the safety that would have provided because you know he's the fighter not you. Remember Emmett, Jasper earned that dubious honor while you were being cosseted by your Mother then the Cullens. You have no idea what he went through to become the man he is so don't try to put yourself in his shoes because you aren't fit to stand there."

We watched hardly able to believe our ears as Bella stormed away, low growls coming from deep in her chest and as she went she speeded up until she was a blur disappearing into the distance.

"I'm sorry Emmett that was uncalled for, the only excuse I can give you is that she's a newborn and volatile."

He looked at me, hurt and strained,

"I'm sorry Jazz, I never meant to imply..."

"I know. I'd better go after her before she rips up the forest."

We heard loud crashes coming from lower down the mountain, Bella letting off steam. I left Peter and Emmett to explain to the girls and set off after Bella. The way she had defended me against Emmett's apparent criticism left me in shock. She wasn't going to hear anything bad said about me, not even from her favorite brother. I thought she'd been unnecessarily harsh on him but it would be delicate work getting her to see it.

Bella

I was seething, how dare Emmett criticize Jasper who was twice the man he would ever be. I knocked over a couple of trees in my rage then stood with them beside me and screamed as loudly as I could, venting my anger to the sky. Hearing a sound I whirled to see Jasper standing a few feet away.

"Feel better?"

I nodded, suddenly I was calm and feeling I might have overreacted just a little.

"You sure?"

I nodded and he came over wrapping his arms around me to comfort and calm me further.

"I lost it back there, didn't I?"

"Yes just a bit"

"I was unfair to Emmett wasn't I?"

"Yes a bit, but thank you for watching my back, it's quite something having someone other than Peter watching out for me"

"Do you think Em will forgive me?"

"He loves you like a Sister, I'm sure he will"

"And Rose?"

"Rose?"

"Well it was her mate I was attacking"

"I think Rose will understand your anger Bella"

"Will it always be like this Jasper?"

"No, you'll soon calm down and learn to channel your anger and aggression where it's needed"

"Like Esme?"

"Possibly"

"You think I'm wrong wanting revenge for Charlie? For the months of fear and pain we suffered?"

I felt him soothe me, I was getting uptight again.

"Bella let me in"

I sighed and relaxed as I felt him, his warmth and peace soak through my tense muscles and calm me.

"I'm sorry Jasper, this is so hard"

"I know but we've all been there, they'll understand"

"I hope so because I'm really scared, I don't want to lose them"

One arm comfortingly around me Jasper led me back up the hill to the others. I felt so embarrassed at my temper and vowed to control it better from now on.

When we got back Emmett and Rose were sitting on the porch and she had her arm around him obviously comforting him so I went straight over.

"Emmett I am so very sorry for what I said, I just got angry but that's no excuse. I should learn to control it and I shouldn't hurt those who have been so good to me. If not for you and Rose I'd be dead now. Please don't leave me, I don't think I could live with myself if I lost you through such stupidity"

I stood there as Rose looked up at me a little coldly which was no more than I deserved. Then Emmett raised his head and my heart broke, he looked so hurt.

"Oh Emmett please believe me."

I put a hand out quite expecting to have it turned aside but he took it in his and put it to his cheek,

"Sis I never meant to hurt you or Jasper. I guess it was as much my fault as yours I should have remembered you're a newborn and Jazz is your mate. I don't blame Jazz for anything and you're right, we use his talents all the time but we never think about why he has them, what he's lived through to be that man. I guess we both owe each other an apology, and I owe Jazz one too."

I leaned down and kissed him

"Thank you Emmett. You will stay wont you?"

He looked at Rose who shrugged then turned to me,

"I know why you went off at Emmett, I understand newborn rage I remember my own, but Bella don't hurt him again. He's my mate and I will protect him like you do Jazz"

I nodded,

"Understood Rose and I'm sorry for upsetting you too. You'll stay?"

They both nodded and I sank down in relief next to my big Brother as he put an arm around me and pulled me close.

Jasper

I watched as Bella made her peace with Emmett and Rose and saw Peter looking over too,

"She's a real hell cat where you're concerned Major. You'll make a good pair in a fight."

"Well we'll find out soon enough, she's gunning for Esme."

"We're going?"

"Yes, I want to give her a few days to try to get her temper under more control but she wont be put off long. Can I ask you something Peter, would you have blamed me for Charlie's death?"

"I wasn't there but you did what you always do, weigh up the options and take the best route at the time. Bella obviously sees that and I'm sure Em and Rose do too when they think about it. Anyway, what did you always tell me? Make a decision and stick to it, never apologize if you got it wrong. You did what you thought was right at the time"

I nodded,

"So some of the things I told you stuck then"

"Yeah the odd one or two."

He laughed and putting an arm around me steered me down to the paddock

"You think this would be big enough for four horses?"

Things had settled down again, at least for now.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Peter

It took a few days but things were about back to normal, Bella and Emmett spending a little more time bonding after their words while Rose talked a lot to The Major. I think she was trying to find out what Bella planned for Carlisle more than anything. Bella hadn't mentioned him much but by taking Esme on she would by association be attacking Carlisle too, or so I thought. It was then that The Major dropped the bomb shell,

"Carlisle and Esme aren't mates? Alice told you that?"

He nodded at Rose's astonishment,

"Then why have they stayed together so long?"

"She didn't say. Just that Carlisle has no mate"

"Did she say Esme doesn't too?"

"No, not in so many words why?"

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that she should make a point of telling you Carlisle doesn't have a mate but not mention Esme?"

"What are you driving at Rose?"

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Alice"

"Best of luck with that. She probably wont answer her cellphone to any of us"

"Then I'll text her, ask her that way."

"Just tell her Royal Highness that a mere mortal wants to beg her indulgence, she'll love the crawling, bitch"

"Yes Peter. We know what you think of my sister. You've told us...endlessly."

Rose

I managed to get away from Peter so I could ring Alice in peace, with his interjections I didn't think I'd get anything meaningful from her.

"Rose? Oh I didn't see you ringing. Anyway how can I help you? I assume you are ringing on behalf of Jazz or Bella"

"Actually no, this is a personal query"

"Really? Great I love those, what did you want to know?"

"You told Bella that Carlisle doesn't have a mate"

"Yes."

"But you didn't mention Esme."

"Sorry?"

"Esme. I take it she does have a mate?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I should answer that Rose. It complicates things. I did warn them though."

"Alice I rang you for help. We're here with Bella and Jazz trying to sort things out for her, we're all she has now. I don't want to see her hurt any more Alice. If you know anything, you should tell me now. Do you want Jazz on your tail because Bella gets hurt or killed?"

"Rose don't be melodramatic, Bella's a vampire now. Who's going to hurt her? Especially with The Major and Captain Whitlock on her team"

"Spite is very unbecoming Alice. So?"

"I have to go Rose, Antonio is calling me, we're off again soon, Asia this time and I'm really looking forward to it, shopping in the silk markets, it's going to be heaven."

"Alice please?"

"Look Rose, make sure Esme doesn't find out about Edward and watch out, the Jacksons haven't finished with Bella yet. I have to go"

"Alice do they know what she is?"

I thought she wasn't going to answer for a moment then,

"No. Bye Rose. And good luck."

I went to find Jazz who was chatting to Peter about horses but on looking up and seeing my face he halted,

"Rose? You spoke to Alice?"

"Oh well, this will be good, what did the twisted pixie have to say this time? I'm all ears"

I glared at him before sitting down beside Jazz and putting my arm around his shoulder,

"She wouldn't say much"

"Now there's a fucking surprise!"

"Peter shut up"

He leaned back but I knew he wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"All she would say is not to let Esme know Edward is dead and that the Jacksons haven't finished with Bella yet but they don't know she is a vampire."

"Great, how many Jacksons are there? Probably a huge family of them all waiting for a bite at the cherry. As for this Esme business do you think she was implying Esme and Edward have been doing the horizontal tango on the quiet?"

I looked at him and then the penny dropped, I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry so I hid my face in Jazz's shoulder. That was a mistake because Bella came in just then and the snarl that came from her was deafening. I got up hastily and stepped backwards as she approached me her eyes flashing dangerously.

Jasper

Bella was crazy jealous and this was a potentially lethal situation so I got up quickly and went to her taking her hands in mine and using my body to steer her away from Rose and outside.

"Bella, calm down. Rose was just laughing at something Peter said, she wasn't interested in me and I'm not interested in her, I love you. Look at me"

She was still looking over my shoulder but I didn't think she could see Rose any longer so I chanced one hand on her face to turn it so our eyes met,

"Bella, look at me. I love you. No one else. You are my world"

The flashing dimmed in her eyes and I kissed her, pulling her even closer to me and sending calmness into her.

"She was way too close Jasper. I don't like it."

"I know sweetheart and I'm sorry for allowing her but she is my Sister and I didn't think it would upset you this much. She's just my sister nothing more"

I walked her into the trees away from everyone and pulled her down beside me on the grass. She threw herself on me asking for reassurance, she was doing so well we tended to forget she was a newborn with the resulting feelings of confusion and anger. She needed me and I was only too willing to oblige and I felt her grasp my hips and pull me ever closer, ever deeper inside her as we made love, murmuring in her ear as I made her mine once more only this time was different. As she climaxed I felt a burning pain in the side of my neck and realized she was marking her property. I didn't mind, I just thought it would have taken her longer, but her need for me and jealousy had brought this on early. I gasped as her teeth sunk ever deeper into my flesh before finally being withdrawn.

Bella

I saw red when I came into the room to see Rose with her head on Jaspers shoulder and her arm around him. He was Mine, she had no right to be touching him like that. I felt my blood boil and snarls erupted from my chest as I stalked her, the woman trying to take my man, my mate, then I couldn't see her any longer only him, only his hands in mine, his voice soothing and calming as he led me away from the bitch who was trying to steal my man. We made love among the trees and I wanted more of him, always more. When I climaxed I bit down on his shoulder, something I had never done before and heard him gasp but I couldn't stop, I wanted the whole world to know he was mine and I marked him as such so she and every other female would see he was mine.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Rose

Yet again we had forgotten Bella was a newborn and upset her unnecessarily, so I waited outside for them to come back and apologise. It was some time before they walked back hand in hand and I could see the outcome of my actions. Jasper had a really deep and still leaking wound in his neck near the junction with his shoulder, his shirt missing altogether. I stepped forward cautiously,

"Bella I'm sorry, that was thoughtless but I promise you I wasn't trying to steal Jasper, it was only a Sisterly thing but I never meant to upset you."

Bella held Jaspers hand tightly as she spoke,

"I'm sorry too Rose. I don't seem to be able to control my emotions very well, and its hurting all of you including Jasper."

At this she touched the bite mark on his neck tenderly.

"I'm not sure its safe for you all, me staying here"

At that Peter and Emmett came over and interrupted her,

"Hey Sis you'll be OK it just takes a little time, we understand"

"Speaking for myself, as I always do, or so I'm informed, I think you should hang around. After all you're with the experts here. The Major and I have dealt with more newborn shit than any other vampires and anyway, I like to see your eyes flash, it shows you've got some spunk girl."

Bella looked at them and I saw her eyes fill with tears she would never shed,

"Thanks all of you, I'll try, really I will, but if you could help it would be great"

"If that means no more ragging you then I'm out. Its what I do, but I'll accept the consequences of my actions. Will that do you?"

She smiled at Peter,

"OK but just remember I have the edge"

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about your Mojo, come over here and sit down with me"

He took Bella away and I stood still looking at Jaspers neck,

"I'm really sorry Jazz I never gave it a thought. I guess Em and I just aren't used to dealing with newborns."

"Bella doesn't help Rose, she doesn't act like a newborn most of the time so we have a tendency to forget she's only a few days old."

"She's nothing like Emmett was, if memory serves me right. He was always breaking things and getting into a temper"

"Yes but you were able to calm him just as I can calm Bella, I just need to be on my guard, even Peter and I are a little rusty."

Charlotte came over then with a towel and a clean shirt, she handed them to Jazz and stood back,

"It looks like you got yourself a real Vixen, wipe the venom off before you put that shirt on, its running down your back."

As she said that I saw Bella shoot us a glance, whether to check he was OK or that Char wasn't too close I don't know, but seemingly satisfied she returned to the conversation with Peter.

Bella

I was still wary of the girls around Jasper but it looked like they got the message, they were staying a safe distance from him.

"So Bells, this second skin, its a shield"

"A what?"

"A shield, pretty fucking good if you ask me"

"Why so good?"

"Cos not only can you protect yourself but The Major too and who knows, maybe others too. We need to find out what exactly you can do"

"I can protect us?"

"Yep, that means no more worrying about keeping Bella safe, except from herself. You have to learn to channel your aggression before someone gets seriously hurt Bella. We all understand your anger but we forget sometimes, if you went round screaming and shouting, ripping things up and smashing anything in your path it would be easier on us"

I laughed at this but he was serious,

"Bella, if you start getting uptight say something or grab some of the Majors soothing karma, but don't go off suddenly like a fucking missile, OK?"

I nodded

"Understood."

"Good, now what about Carlisle and Esme Cullen?"

"The bitch is going down for what she did to Charlie and me."

"Fair enough but we need to go in calmly and quietly or you'll set Carlisle off protecting her, mate or no mate, its instinct when you've been together as long as they have. If he hears what she's done then maybe he'll stand aside but you have to be ready to take him out too if it comes to a fight or you are dancing around with one hand tied behind your back. Remember, this is your fight. We'll be there to back you up but I kinda get the feeling you intend dealing with Esme personally, one on one"

I nodded again,

"Oh yes."

Peter

After our little pep talk I left her to make her peace with Rose and Charlotte while I went to find The Major. He was in the barn with Emmett and I could see neither were too happy.

"So she got to all of us, we forgot how volatile newborns are and we shouldn't have, not me and you Major. Emmett are you still with us?"

He looked up at me surprised by my question,

"Sure why?"

"I just thought you might be having trouble with Bella's mood swings"

He looked at The Major,

"No. I just think he should slow her down before she hurts herself or one of us. She needs time but he wont listen."

"Emmett, you talk to Bella you'll understand why. She needs to do this so she can settle, at the moment there's too much anger at Esme in her head spinning her round. He's right, you can't stop her, she needs our help to get the job done"

"You sure about this?"

"Yes Emmett I'm sure and so is The Major. Newborns sometimes get a fixation and it becomes more and more important until they can't think of anything else. Bella is taking out her anger with Esme on us, even though she doesn't understand why. So if you don't want your ass handed to you I suggest we make a move"

Emmett nodded,

"OK. So what do we do? Go for Esme or find out what Alice meant by the Jacksons not being finished?"

"You're the computer whiz go tap those keys and find out if Jackson has any other kids who might want Bella's head on a platter, see if the old man gets any visitors in jail because at present were stumbling in the fucking dark and that's dangerous. Oh yeah, see if you can access Esmes phone records, if there is another Jackson still around she might be in touch."

"Anything else?"

"No, that'll do for now"

Once he'd gone off I turned to The Major,

"She needs to get this over before she blows a fuse. That..."

I pointed to his neck,

"Was just a playful nip and if she explodes you might not be able to cool her down. I say we move now, on Esme first while Em works on the Jackson angle."

He nodded and rubbed his neck,

"I know you're right but God she's one hell of a woman"

"Just what the Major needed, now get your brain out of your dick and think."

He nodded with a grin, he looked almost at peace, a new emotion for him.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Esme

I knew they would be coming for me, someone would contact Alice and she'd tell them she knew nothing about the letter to Carlisle. It had been a neat touch but it was always a long shot. I wondered if she had warned them about me, my plan had been a really good one and Jackson only too willing to oblige, he had his own scores to settle. Charlie was beyond his clutches but Bella was still out there, the only question being was she still human or had Jasper changed her? If he had then Jackson had no chance of killing her which was inconvenient but not the end of the story necessarily. I needed a new ally and as long as Carlisle hadn't spoken to Alice I could still use him. I went downstairs to find him reading a book but he looked up and smiled as he saw me,

"Esme, you OK?"

I shook my head, my lip trembling,

"No Carlisle I'm not. I just heard from Alice, she warned me that Bella and Jasper were coming for me because of what happened in Paris."

"Is she sure? Perhaps I'd better talk to her"

"Don't you believe me? Go ahead but she was about to board a plane to Japan you might not get her until she lands and that could be too late."

"Did she suggest what you should do?"

"No, only that if I didn't get protection I would be killed."

"Protection? From Jasper and his friends? That wont be easy."

I couldn't believe this, my mate wasn't even bothered that I was in serious trouble

"Well, I suppose your only option would be to go to Volterra and ask Aro to help but you'll need something to offer him in exchange"

I thought about this, if Bella were still human it wouldn't be so easy but if she were a vampire then he might be interested in her little quirk. Edward always said she frustrated him because he couldn't read her mind like everyone else, would that pique Aro's interest enough?

He sighed and got up coming over to me,

"Esme what is really going on? I feel like I'm watching a film with no sound and only getting half the story. You know I don't like Jasper, I always thought he was a bad influence on the family but does he have a reason to come after you? Were you involved in any way with what happened to Bella and Charlie?"

I looked at him in shock,

"What? How could I be? It was a drug dealer who cause their problems not me Carlisle, really!"

"Well there must be a reason they are coming after you"

"I told you, Jasper feels he needs revenge for what happened in Paris with Bella and Edward, for letting her get involved with the Authorities again. Isn't that enough?"

"Where is Edward by the way?"

"How should I know? He disappeared with them I think. I told you they would draw our children in to their dark and dangerous world. He's probably trying desperately to keep Bella safe."

"I hope you're right Esme but its odd we've heard nothing from him"

"He possibly can't contact us if he's with them. He'd give himself away, they wouldn't let him stay with them if they found out he was in contact with us."

He nodded and I saw with relief that he accepted my lies, I had no idea where Edward was but my theory was as good as any. For now I needed to speak to Jackson and find out if he'd located them yet.

Carlisle

Esmes words were plausible but I had a bad feeling deep in my gut. I wasn't so sure Edward was still alive and I wasn't convinced that the incident in Paris was the only reason the Whitlocks were coming for Esme. If that was the case then they'd be after me too, after all I helped her with that little ruse and they knew that. As she went back into her work room I excuse myself to work in my lab which was soundproofed but went instead outside, standing under the trees where I could see her. She shot a guilty look at the door before picking up her phone. So this was a call she didn't want me to hear, that was interesting and I listened curiously only able to hear her side of the conversation at this distance.

"Have you had any luck yet?"

"Well they will be coming here so I suggest you have some people here ready."

"No I don't know when but they'll need to be well armed"

"Yes I know Molotov Cocktails and Flame Throwers aren't your usual weapons of choice but believe me you will need them."

"No I can't tell you any more. Just get it done for Gods sake or don't you care they killed your brother? I warned him but he thought he knew it all and now look where he is."

"No I can't speak to your Father, how am I supposed to get in to a Maximum Security Prison? You tell him."

As she put the phone down I mused on what I'd heard. So Esme was involved with Jackson and she had been responsible for Charlie's death as far as Bella saw it, if she knew, which I was sure she did. The question was what did I do about it? I was pulled from my reverie by the sound of dialling and I worked out the number just in time to act.

Esme

I thought it would be a good idea to follow Carlisle's advice so I rang Volterra but before it connected there was the sound of breaking glass and a figure crashed through the window into the room ripping the receiver from my fingers and ripping the cord from the wall. As he stood up my fear diminished, it was Carlisle not Jasper.

"Carlisle what are you doing? You frightened me to death."

"I wish I had Esme. I heard your call to Jackson."

I was staggered, he'd been spying on me!

I tried bluster

"Who?"

"Don't try to play innocent with me Esme I heard the whole conversation. You were setting Bella and the others up for the Jacksons. It was you who put Bella and Charlie in danger. Why?"

"Why? You should know Carlisle or at least you would if you hadn't been so wrapped up in yourself. Our son, Edward, she broke his heart and I thought it was over when I heard she was dead but no, the bitch turns up in our lives again with Jasper of all people, you were right about him weren't you? A bad influence was an understatement as it turned out, now we've lost all our children because of him and that whore. Edward's disappeared desperately trying to win her back, Rose and Emmett left to join their side and Alice just gone."

"How did you get involved though, with the Jacksons?"

"When I found out that Charlie was under investigation I kept an eye out hoping he would go down but he got cleared and then the threats started so I traced them and once the Swans disappeared into Witness Protection I found a greedy DEA Agent and used him to track them. It cost but it was worth it, they almost got the pair numerous times and would have in the Alps if Rose and Emmett hadn't tripped over Jasper."

"So you thought by killing her Edward would settle down again?"

"I hoped, but I hated her by this time so much it didn't matter. Only her death."

"And now?"

"They'll come and I was going to make sure we had protection this time"

"Italy?"

"Just in case, as you suggested"

"No Esme, it ends here."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Emmett

The tasks Peter had set me weren't easy, well at least not the Prison visitor records. Esmes phone records were fairly simple although I wasn't sure what he was looking for. Accessing the records for Jackson were going to be problematical so I tried a different angle. I searched back through the papers till I found the Trial coverage and bingo! It seemed Jackson had two sons and a daughter, with the son Jazz took out that left Robbie the surviving son who was 19 and at College while the daughter Shannon was a model. I traced her to an assignment in Singapore so she was out of the picture and from the press coverage she had run away from the family as soon as she was old enough so it was unlikely she was involved in the drug business. Tracing Robbie wasn't difficult either. From his College record it sounded like he just coasted along but the College were unhappy about his influence on other students. He was bad news so chances were he was the one carrying on the business for dad while he was behind bars. I decided to check his phone records too so I found and printed them out. Scanning down I recognized a number, one we'd seen before, the Strip Club the Attache went to, so the message Bella told us about that was supposedly given to me, was given to him and passed on to Robbie Jackson, sneaky! Printing out the relevant information I took it through to the others. Bella was sitting with Jasper just stroking his face as he lay back still recovering from his skydiving I guessed. Looking at them I couldn't remember ever seeing Jazz so relaxed before, Bella was good for him. They all looked up as I came in and Peter stood holding his hand out for the print outs.

Peter

I was glad the waiting was over, while Bella was calm for now that could change quickly with a new born. I looked down at the print outs,

"Well done Emmett, thanks. So folks we have our remaining target, Robbie Jackson, 19, College student in Seattle and all round scum bag who has...surprise surprise...been in contact with the beautiful Esme Cullen and the Colombian Attache alias Emmett Cullen. The link we were looking for. It looks like the daughter is out of the picture and the mother is dead. It also appears that Esme was going to ring Italy too but the call never connected for some reason, interesting."

"Look at the visiting record for Jackson Senior Peter"

I glanced down and my smile grew wider,

"Well, well, the plot thickens. It seems Jackson Senior has or I should say had, two regular visitors. One Agent Meadows of the DEA hasn't visited recently and we know why don't we gang!"

"Who's the other one Peter?"

I looked over at Bella,

"You might know this name Bella, probably better than us, a certain Sergeant Knowles of the …."

"Knowles, he was dad's contact with the drug squad in Seattle, the one who pointed the finger at dad in the first place. But he could be just trying to get more information out of Jackson."

"He could, and that's probably his cover story but Emmett found out an interesting piece of information about Knowles. Going above and beyond the call of duty our very own Super Sleuth Emmett found a bank account in his wife's mothers name with Knowles as a signatory and it has a very healthy balance and guess what, the mother in law is actually residing in a hospital, she has Dementia, she's been there about five years so who is using the account we have to ask ourselves?"

Bella

I felt the red mist descending as I thought about Knowles, he'd been the one taking payments from Jackson to keep the drug deals under the radar and when the DEA started sniffing around for the culprit he framed my dad. I felt Jasper's hand on my face and his soothing voice in my ear,

"Bella keep calm and we can figure out the best way to get Knowles, but if you go off like a Berserker it won't help. Calm down darlin'"

I concentrated on his voice and his calming thoughts which bathed my senses and felt the mist start to dissipate.

"I'm OK Jasper. I have it under control now, thanks"

I kissed him which helped even more although it was distracting in a different way.

Peter coughed and I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Hey, mind on the game Bella. Sex comes later."

"Maybe for you Peter."

He laughed and the last vestiges of tension washed away.

"OK I'm listening."

He nodded and carried on,

"I think we might be able to kill two birds with one stone here, because according to Emmett, there is a regular monthly payment in cash to the account, just under the money laundering limit and it seems Knowles pays it in personally which means he gets it in cash in person in Seattle. And who comes across with this cash do we think? Yes folks, Robbie Jackson. So if we stake the College ass hole out we can take him red handed as he passes the cash to Knowles. I guess you'll want to be in on this personally Bella."

I nodded firmly, taking deep breaths and pulling in calm from Jasper.

"There is just one slight problem with that Bells and don't start before you hear"

The last came as I tried to stand up, but Jazz held me down.

"Listen first Bella, its important."

I looked at him and nodded shortly.

"Killing Jackson and Knowles will be bloody, and blood may set you off. Its up to you but I know you don't want to start down that path. Personally I would be only too willing to drain both the parasites but its your call."

I was torn, much as I wanted personal revenge on them I didn't want to taint my body with their blood. I looked at Jasper and he smiled,

"Why don't you go along, but let Peter do the close up work with Charlotte and myself. I'll be your and Charlie's representative. Then you can have your revenge on Esme, I promise we'll leave her to you."

I looked up at Peter who nodded then at the others, Em nodded too and both Rose and Char smiled.

"Its the best way Bella. You don't want to get a taste for human blood do you?"

I shook my head at Rose's question.

"Right then, that's settled, now for the good news, the next pay off is in a weeks time so it looks like we're going on a road trip folks"

"Why don't we fly?"

Peter looked at me with a grin,

"Bella I've seen how you react around us. If you think I'm getting in a plane full of humans with you then think again. One fluttering eyelash from the cabin staff and it will be Armageddon. The Major can tell you what its like falling thousands of feet without a parachute and I have no wish to try it out. So we drive!"


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Bella

The drive to Seattle was actually quite enjoyable, we stopped frequently to hunt and for me to try out my shield against Peter mainly. He wanted to know its strength and range and so far we hadn't found its limitations. I would fight Peter and Emmett, even the girls, but not Jasper. Our fights inevitably led to sex and there was no way I was letting Peter see that. We'd never hear the end of it, he made enough remarks as it was. The day we drove into Seattle, one day before the pay off Carlisle rang to speak to Jasper. As soon as I heard his voice my hackles were up but Peter shook his head and put a finger to his lips indicating Carlisle would hear if I growled. I nodded and stepped away followed by Rose and Char who both distracted me chatting about the hunting we'd done, Char went along to be sociable but she wouldn't try the animal blood just wrinkled her nose at the suggestion.

Jasper

Once Bella was out of the way I spoke,

"Carlisle"

"Jasper, I take it from your tone of voice that you are angry"

"Angry? Why should I be angry with you Carlisle?"

"Well not me, except I should apologise for the incident in Paris, it was unforgivable and I sincerely regret my part in it. I'm glad you got Bella back unharmed."

"A broken ankle and assorted cuts and bruises hardly constitutes unharmed Carlisle"

"True, I'm sorry. I hope she is fully recovered now"

"Yes she is. What did you want Carlisle? Only I'm rather busy at the moment."

"I'm sure. You know about Esme I take it?"

"Esme, yes. But its not me you should be worried about Carlisle."

Peter grabbed the phone,

"You should be crapping yourself right now Carlisle. If you think The Major is dangerous believe me...you ain't seen nothing yet!"

He laughed as he threw the phone back to me and I rolled my eyes before continuing,

"Sorry about that but Peter probably put it better than I could."

"Is Bella coming for us?"

"For Esme yes."

"And me?"

"Alice told us your secret, that Esme isn't your mate so there's no reason why you should be involved in this Carlisle"

"Alice said that? I thought she'd noticed. Would Bella be very upset if I stopped her?"

"I don't think upset would cover it Carlisle we're barely holding her back as it is."

"I understand her anger and wish for revenge but I don't think letting her kill Esme would help her. Don't turn her into a killer like you Jasper."

Peter

I'd had enough of that ass hole and I took the phone from The Majors unresisting hand,

"Hey Carlisle, you've got a fucking nerve calling Jasper a killer. Look a little closer to home to find the real killers. Your sweet and wonderful wife has done her fair share using others as tools but the blood still stains her dainty little hands, not to mention that fucking son of yours. Well guess what, you don't need to worry about that idiot any longer. He's gone to start the fires ready for your sainted wife. Now fuck off"

Bella took the phone from me very coolly and spoke,

"Carlisle, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt until I heard what you called my mate. Well now you need to worry about another killer coming for you, Me. Make your peace with whatever Gods you pray to and tell Esme to do the same because I'm on my way."

I applauded her as she disconnected the call.

"Way to go Bella I'm impressed"

She smiled and turned back to Jasper

"Don't you dare worry about what he called you. Whatever sins you committed were negated by the good you've done in protecting me and trying to help Charlie."

Jasper

I couldn't quite come to terms with Bella's protective attitude to me, it floored me every time I heard her, and Peter grinning hugely knew this. I shook my head to clear it and carried on

"Right, Emmett and Peter you go find Robbie and stick with him. Rose, Charlotte, find Knowles and stick with him, try to find out where he's going tomorrow, give us a head start on the meeting place. If not stick close but don't be seen, they'll both be pretty nervous so take care. Bella and I will set up a watch at the Bank so sometime tomorrow we'll all meet up there. Go folks and go careful"

I watched as the others disappeared into the morning crowds in Seattle City Centre before taking Bella's hand.

"Come on my little Amazon. Lets find a comfortable vantage point to watch the Bank."

She smiled up at me and we walked to the bank hand in hand taking a good look round before settling on an old tenement building opposite. We made it to the roof with no problem and found a spot sheltered from prying eyes.

"What do you think Carlisle will do?"

"If he had any sense run to Italy and take shelter with the Volturi"

"But you don't think he will?"

"No. That's not Carlisle's style. He'll face you head on and try to talk you out of whatever you've decided to do."

"You think Esme will stay with him?"

"A few months ago I would have said yes without hesitation but now, I don't know."

Bella

I sat thinking about what he'd said and looking at the print outs Emmett had done. I hadn't noticed before but the last call Esme had made that had connected was to Robbie Jackson and it was quite a long one. I looked at Robbie's phone records which Emmett had accessed after our talk. Looking at it he made three phone calls immediately after Esmes. Was she warning him of trouble? Were these calls to his friends to get some security for himself.

"Jasper can I borrow your phone?"

He handed it over absently, watching the bank and the alleyway below. I rang Emmett,

"Bells what's up?"

"Emmett can you get me a fix on some phone numbers if I give them to you?

"Sure Bella any particular reason?"

"I think we may have a reception committee waiting at Robbie's."

I gave him the numbers and he promised to ring with the information as soon as he had it. While we waited I explained my theory to Jasper and he agreed.

Emmett

Luckily I had my I pad with me and I set the tracker to work on the three numbers Bella gave me. It didn't take long, they were all local but Bella's theory was wrong. They weren't in Seattle at all, neither was Robbie, only Knowles was in Seattle at present. I rang Bella,

"I got the info but your theory was wrong Bells."

"Oh, it was just a thought sorry Em."

"Don't be. We could have walked into trouble, those phones are presently in the vicinity of the Cullen house. Esme set up a trap for us and if she's done it then you can bet the bastards are loaded for vampires, no guns but Molotov Cocktails or something similar."

I waited while she passed the info on to Jazz and then came back to me.

"Em meet us at the edge of the City were going to Portland on a little visit."

"All right"

**I'm off on my travels for three weeks from Sunday so I'm posting extra Chapters to get this story finished for you before I go but I will post if I can while away. Thanks for all the reviews Jules x**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Bella

We met up and took one car to Portland, I remembered the house and Rose and Emmett knew the layout but Jazz was questioning them about the surroundings.

"There's plenty of cover for them Jazz, trees around with a grass area about twenty foot out all round the house. The garage is detached, about ten feet from the right side of the house, up and over electric double doors.

"I don't think our reception committee will be inside the house or garage, the trees are their best bet"

"Yeah and they've got a good killing ground outside. Fuck Major, it's almost like old times, fighting humans again."

"The difference this time is that we are doing it for a good reason, Bella's safety,"

"True but I don't think that makes any difference in the scheme of things. I'm looking forward to a little one on one."

"You're forgetting that these humans know what we are or at least Esme will have told them that guns wont work on us."

"So you think they'll be lobbing fire around. Now that could present a problem. I forgot my Asbestos Fire Suit."

I leaned forward and touched his shoulder,

"I'll protect you. Use my shield"

Peter turned round,

"Now you see that's another reason I like you Bella, you have such good ideas. Fireproof vamps! I like it."

Jasper

I had no doubt that Bella could protect us which would give us the advantage over fire wielding human thugs, I just wondered what Esme and Carlisle might do when they saw that. Would they run for it? Had they already left? Or would they stand and fight? It was Esme we all wanted, Carlisle had tried to protect her out of loyalty and the years together, if he did I would go through him without compunction. Bella tapped my cheek

"Penny for your thoughts"

"I just wondered how it would play out with Esme and Carlisle. If he protects her he goes down too"

She nodded unhappily,

"I didn't want to kill Carlisle but his mouth got him a death sentence and if he gets between me and Esme I wont think twice."

Peter

I pulled up a good distance from the house, not because the goons would hear us coming but so as not to warn the Cullens. Rose and Emmett would stay with the truck and take out any humans who tried to flee. I think it was Jasper's way of keeping them out of the dirty work, I didn't mind there would just be more for me but I think he underestimated them. My money was on Rose to take out Esme given the chance. She was turning out to be a good friend to have at your back and there weren't many I would trust with that. As we left Bella took both their hands.

"Take care. See you soon."

Emmett kissed her cheek and Rose hugged her for a moment before we disappeared into the trees. Stopping in sight of the house we tested the air and the Major held up five fingers. Taking another deep breath through my nose I nodded, five humans out here somewhere, but where exactly. We split up, Bella staying put while The Major and I went right and left to pinpoint locations. When we returned we had the position of all of them. They were well spaced out which meant they covered the grounds better but it made them more vulnerable to silent attack. I'd noticed my two guys had bottles of gas with cloth wicks by their side so Esme had prepared them well. Pulling back a little I turned to The Major,

"We could go in quiet and take them out but why not make a spectacle just for the Cullens?"

"Meaning?"

"Well you know I like a little theatricality. Let Bella shield us and we'll walk through the fire to the house. That should scare the crap out of Esme if nothing else. Emmett and Rose will get a workout. You can bet the humans will high tail it when they see us."

Bella liked the idea, to show how powerful we were but the final decision was The Majors to make so I looked at him and waited.

Esme

I was nervous, I'd wanted to run, regroup, but Carlisle wouldn't let me leave the house. He was disgusted with me and my actions and wanted it all over.

"You can't keep doing this Esme. Bella's done nothing to deserve all this and Charlie certainly didn't. What were you thinking? If you get a chance try to explain your actions but I doubt you'll get the opportunity and now Edward is dead..."

I interrupted shocked,

"What? Who told you that? What happened?"

"Peter, when I spoke to Bella. I knew you'd be distraught so I didn't tell you straight away"

"You hid it from me? You bastard. You did that because you knew what would happen once I knew."

"Esme calm down, it's over, it's all too late. You can't win against them."

"Oh I might Carlisle. I'm not without friends even now, even though you don't appear to be on my side. I intend to get revenge on them. Who killed him? Who killed my Edward?"

Carlisle looked at me and I saw the moment he realized, his look of astonishment almost made me laugh.

"On your side? How could I be when you did it all behind my back and to Bella and Charlie. He was a good man Esme and Bella just wanted her own life without Edward. Why would you care about Bella when Edward was yours? He was wasn't he Esme? All these years, all this time, and you've been mated to our son?."

"Oh don't sound so disgusted and self-righteous Carlisle. He wasn't my son or yours, and you're just jealous. We both laughed at how much you wanted him for yourself. Your favorite son! Bella was useful window dressing just as you were, you fool, but then she ruined it all by calling to him, her blood pulling him to her although he still loved me. I wanted him happy and if that meant sharing him with her, so be it. He would always be mine"

"So why all this? She was out of the picture, Edward was yours again, and only yours. She didn't matter any longer"

"Yes she did. She ruined him, he was happy before she turned up. The best thing that ever happened to her then she decides he's not worthy of her. Who the hell did she think she was dumping my son, my mate for another man and one not half as good."

"Esme please listen to me"

"No Carlisle. I listened to your pathetic excuses to help the humans for years and I'm sick of it. Now is my time, my turn to show the world what I'm capable of, my time for revenge and Bella Swan is going to die along with that freak she's tied up with. It was him who killed Edward wasn't it?"

"I don't know"

"Don't know or wont tell me? You spineless piece of crap"

At this moment the cleared area in front of the house was lit by flickering tongues of fire. We heard the tinkle of breaking glass and smelled burning gas. Looking out I smiled,

"See Carlisle. I wasn't ready to give up the fight just yet. I still have a chance"

He looked out in horror as the front lawn became a sea of flame then I gasped. Walking through the fire seemingly unconcerned with the flames licking at their bodies came three shapes, Peter, Jasper, and in the middle, smiling as she walked forward, Bella Swan.

"How? How are they doing that?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"I have no idea but I think your security just crashed and burned quite literally and my guess is that Bella is now one of us."

As I watched in horror they got closer until I could see that the flames weren't actually touching them but stopping inches from their bodies as if they were under a shield of some kind. The front door crashed inwards seconds later and the three stepped into the house, not a scorch mark among them and stood there looking at us.

"Thank you for the reception Esme. It was much appreciated. I understand you have a problem with me"

Bella took a step forward, the others waiting at her shoulders like two guardians.

"How did you do that and why did you kill my Edward?"

"The same reason you went after me, revenge. But don't worry Esme you'll be joining him very soon, he's down in hell to wait for you."

"You bitch"

"I think that's a case of the pot calling the kettle black! You destroyed my family, killed my father and tried to kill not only me but Jazz too, and for those reasons I'm going to enjoy sending you to join him."

Carlisle stepped in front of me and I felt relieved until I heard his words.

"Bella, I had no ideas what Esme was doing or why. I plead guilty to helping her in Paris but only because I thought I was giving Edward another chance. I've been played the same way you were."

"Carlisle that was your biggest mistake, you kept giving Edward another chance, all down the years he always got another chance at anything. He never learned there were certain things he couldn't have. You should have taught him that lesson."

Carlisle looked at Jasper and nodded,

"You are right Jasper but its a lesson I learned too late."

"Its all too late Carlisle. No one threatens me or my mate and nobody calls him a killer"

He shook his head wearily with a sad smile,

"I know Bella. I failed you all, but Edward and Esme especially. I should have seen what they were doing and stopped them."

Carlisle

Bella looked at me then nodded at her two companions who moved forward with lightening speed. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the pain as my head were ripped from my shoulders then the agony of the flames before nothingness. I heard Esme scream once and then it was cut off. I felt a hand in my arm and walked forward with it still not wanting to see my fate but hearing the crackling of the fire I couldn't help but look. The flames shot all around us and looking back I saw the house catch alight adding its fuel to the inferno. To one side was a purple smoke being dissipated by the heat, Esmes pyre and I closed my eyes again. When I next opened them the crackling had died away and the air against my face was cool and clean. Bella stood before me her face stern,

"Carlisle weren't a bad man, just a weak one who made bad decisions and refused to see what was happening in front of you. You have a second chance, use it wisely and watch your tongue in future or I will kill you. For now I've had enough of death, too much of it"

She and the others turned away and walked into the darkness as I thought about her words and the truth in them.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Peter

I wasn't sure I agreed with Bella's summation of Carlisle but it was her show, she was making the decisions. The humans were history when we got back, easy prey for Emmett and the others and I noticed Charlotte's eyes were a vivid red again so she at least had benefited from their deaths.

"So Bella, you ready to finish this now?"

She looked at Jasper and he spoke,

"Peter can you and Char take out Robbie if I take Emmett and Rose with us to visit Knowles?"

"Sure thing. That's it then I take it?"

"Wrong Peter. Jackson Senior too"

We all looked at Bella,

"I'm not sure if you forgot but he's in a Maximum Security Prison."

She turned to Emmett,

"Find me a way in."

"Hey, the impossible I can do but miracles..."

"Just do it."

She didn't want much!

"I'll see what I can do"

Jasper

I knew he'd find a way somehow although I almost hoped he wouldn't, I hated the idea of her being anywhere near Jackson. From Carlisles place we split up, the others going towards the College and Robbie while we headed for Seattle and Knowles.

"You OK darlin'?"

Bella had been very quiet for a while.

"Did I do the wrong thing back there Jazz? It didn't feel wrong at the time. I don't think Carlisle deserved to die for what he did."

"Then it was the right decision. You can't worry about it afterwards."

"Did you ever try to second guess yourself?"

"I learned very quickly that was the road to madness. You make a decision and stand by it."

She nodded and I saw her face relax.

"So Sis, how are we going to handle Knowles? He must know Meadows is dead, do you think he suspects you?"

She shook her head

"No I don't think so. I'll contact him. Say I don't trust the DEA any longer and see if he bites."

"He will"

I knew his kind of man, he wouldn't give up a possibility of getting shot of his headache in one go.

Bella

When we got to Seattle I rang the number I remembered from Charlie's nightmare days, the Drug Squad number, and got through immediately but Knowles wasn't there. I acted cagey but told the guy on the other end enough that he promised to get hold of him if at all possible.

"Bella you might want to turn your cell phone off and dump it when he's called or he could trace you"

I nodded and we drove around while we waited making it difficult to pinpoint the phone for now at least. When it rang I answered quickly as if I'd been waiting desperately for his call.

"Is that Isabella Swan?"

"Yes Detective Knowles. Thank God you rang back. I have a problem. Someone in the DEA is leaking my whereabouts to Jackson and I have nowhere to go."

"God no. What happened? Where are you? I'll come and bring you in myself Bella"

I gave him my address and he promised to be there within the hour with help for me until I could be moved safely. I threw my cellphone into a bin as we passed after ripping the Sim Card up. Let him trace me now!

Emmett

We went back to the old disused building we'd used the address of and waited. Bella was inside but the rest of us covered the outside of the building watching for his approach. Jazz thought he'd bring at least one other with him just in case Bella had lied but he wouldn't want too many witnesses. We saw a car pull up a short way from the building and two men got out one giving the other orders.

"This girl is a drug dealer who thinks I'm going to set up a payment for immunity so be careful. She's going to be armed and she may not be alone. If you hear shooting come in shooting yourself. Got it?"

The other figure nodded and took out his gun ready. They moved quickly and quietly towards the building and we got ready to move in.

"Rose, once Knowles is inside distract the other guy, Emmett take him out then come in."

Jasper

Rose smiled and nodded and she and Emmett moved into position as I followed Knowles silently into the abandoned building. Once inside he stopped to listen and heard scraping of feet and sobs from the back of the building. I saw him smile and take out his gun,

"Bella?" it was a loud whisper and she gave a little cry startled,

"Bella its me, Detective Knowles. I'm coming over"

"Please hurry"

Her voice held just the right amount of fear and panic and I had to smile.

As he got close enough to see her he stopped and flicked on his torch catching Bella in its beam. Seeing her smiling face he held up his gun,

"You ready Bella? come on"

"So you can kill me? Like you and Meadows planned"

"Really? What makes you say that? It's a very serious allegation to make"

"I know"

"And no one will believe you anyway"

"I know that too. Which is why you'll never stand trial."

"Oh really? And what do you propose to do? I'm the one with the gun"

Her smile spread,

"Yes but I'm the one with the mate standing right behind you"

He whirled to face me and I took the gun from his hand bending the barrel upwards and dropping it to the floor. He gaped then looked back at Bella,

"What do you want?"

"Justice, that's all."

She nodded and I put my knee in his back and pulled, hearing his spine snap and a gurgle of pain before his throat was crushed by my arm. His limp body fell to the floor and Bella walked over to spit on his body before we walked out hand in hand. Rose leaned against the truck a smile on her face as she examined her nails.

"Everything OK?"

She nodded

"Emmett's just disposing of the trash."

We heard a dumpster lid drop and his bulk loomed out of the darkness brushing his hands on his jumper.

"Right folks. Lets go, we have a prison to break into."

Bella

Emmett came through as always and it worked like a dream. I read the headlines in the papers the morning after my visit.

"Drug Baron Commits Suicide After Mystery Visitor"

I read on,

We have learned of the suicide of Drug Baron Marty Jackson. It seems he had a Mystery Visitor yesterday, a beautiful woman with a false Lawyers pass who spoke with him for only a few minutes before leaving. After this he went back to his cell where he was found hanging an hour later. Police have been unable to trace the woman despite putting out her photograph. Rumours grow that it was an inside job by a rival clearing the way for his own takeover of Jacksons business as his two sons have both been found murdered in recent weeks.

I didn't bother to read any further, it wouldn't tell me anything I didn't already know, after all I was the mystery woman.

He had been intrigued when he found out a new Lawyer wanted to take on his appeal and was eager to meet me.

"So Miss Whitlock you want to help me win my appeal. Can you win?"

"Oh yes Jackson its a certainty I'll win"

"What?"

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. I killed your sons and you are next. You killed a very good friend of mine Chief Charlie Swan and tried to kill his daughter. Bad mistake."

"Oh yeah, I don't believe you."

"Really? I have a present for you"

I opened my writing pad which had avoided the usual checks as a Lawyer. It contained several photographs of Robbie's death at Peters hands. They were graphic and horrifying. Showing Peter was something other than human.

Jackson looked at them and his face went white,

"What the fuck was that?"

"My friend and he's coming for you next. Then your daughter and any more of your family we can locate unless..."

"Unless what?"

"My friend here can be even more horrific than these show, but you can avoid your Sons fate. Kill yourself"

"You want me to commit suicide?

"If I had this coming I think I would"

I put the photo's back in their plastic sleeve and tucked them in my pad again.

"How did you get past the guards?"

"Just another little trick I have. Do you really think it is beyond us to get in here again? Still its your choice."

I looked at his bare arms, there was a deep cut in one of them still healing.

"I'll give you a free demonstration"

I wet my finger and smeared my venom over the cut which healed immediately and he looked down at his suddenly unblemished arm.

"Like magic, we appear and disappear. Goodbye Mr Jackson"

He hadn't taken long to think about it.

As I put the paper down Peter came in with the last of the bags,

"You ready Bella? Come on girl we have some serious climbing to do"

I still wasn't sure rock climbing with Peter was a good idea but as a family we did things together and I loved both my brothers and sisters. Jazz put his head round the door,

"You coming darlin'?"

I picked the paper back up and walking out the door threw it in the trash.

"Lets go"


	74. Chapter 74

**I bet you thought I'd forgotten the bet!**

Epilogue

Jasper

It was the last day of our Adventure Holiday and was proving to be the best,

"Bella please? This is so unfair"

"Peter stop whining, you made the bet and you lost."

"That was months ago"

"There was no expiry date on the forfeit so shut up and put it on"

We stood and watched as Peter pulled the outfit on, this I was going to enjoy. It wasn't often anyone got the better of Peter but he'd been had this time. Bella looked him up and down with a smile,

"What do you think folks?"

Charlotte couldn't answer for laughing but I nodded,

"I think it suits him. Pink is definitely his colour"

Peter glared at me,

"We guys are supposed to stick together remember?"

"Peter I've waited decades to see you get yours and I intend to enjoy every second of it."

"Are we all ready?"

Bella took Peter's hand,

"Come on, its time"

The crowds in Boulder were slow at first to notice the attraction that Peter had become but as more people noticed the word went round and cameras started to click. Some kids even asked to be photographed standing beside him, much to our delight.

"Is it publicity for a new film?"

"I haven't heard of that one but he's sure funny"

"Must be a spoof of X men or something"

"Yeah Butt Kick Boy?"

We watched from the edge of the crowd as Peter paraded up and down the main drag in his specially tailored suit. It was bright pink with silver lame tights and a purple utility belt laden down with torches and various strange-looking gizmo's. The cape was stiffened so it looked like the wind was blowing it backwards and the lightening stickers that Bella had applied to his cheeks sparkled in the sun along with the little of his face that could be seen poking through the half face mask he wore, also bright pink.

"The make up is brilliant"

"I must see if the film is coming out soon"

A crowd of children followed him up and down the street laughing and joking and we watched for over an hour before Bella decided he'd paid his dues and went to rescue him. I could have told her that was a bad idea but hey, we guys had to stick together! As she came to his side he lifted her over his shoulder and ran, just slightly too fast, down the street shouting

"I found her, Bionic Bella. The Evil Mastermind of my disgrace"

The crowd thinking it was all part of the promotion whistled and shouted as he ran back and then threw her in a half empty dumpster and shut the lid sitting on it to keep her there.

The applause was deafening as he took bow after bow and sat signing autographs for the next twenty minutes before I drew up in the car,

"Come on Butt Kick Boy, you and Bionic Bella are needed on set"

He grinned, hopped down and opening the trash can lifted a smiling but furious Bella out. He turned to the crowd with her for a final bow then escorted her to the car. As they got in I heard his quiet words,

"No one fucks with Butt Kick Boy"

THE END


End file.
